Silenced
by kikidew
Summary: Bella had a traumatic experience leaving her silenced. Is there more to her story than she knows? Will someone help her through the darkness? She is stronger than she thinks she is. M for violence, angst and romance
1. Chapter 1 Pitch Black

**A/N: Alright this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. So review and let me know what you think and if you want to hear more. Rated M for violence,angst and romance.  
**

**Chapter 1 Pitch Black**

_Pitch Black, that's all there was. I was caught up in my own mind unable to free myself from the dark that plagued me. Every inch of my body was uncomfortably stiff. I started to think about everything that was stiff-- my toes, my knees, my hips, my fingers, my shoulders, my neck---Ahhh, my neck! It was at that moment when all of a sudden I felt my heart start beating, faster and faster. I was running now with so much adrenalin pumping through my body. WAIT! WAIT! Why was I running? I looked over my right shoulder and saw a dark, tall, lean masculine figure running toward me. I couldn't make out his face. Why couldn't I see his face? And, why was he chasing me? He was gaining on me and I knew that with the stiffness of my legs that I was not going to outrun him. And with every stride I took getting slower, I knew that my life was over. He was behind me now—I heard him growl as I felt him grab my hair. He slammed me to the dark, hard asphalt, grabbed my throat with his long, cold fingers and the again everything was pitch black._

My eyes popped open, my upper body shot straight up even though the stiffness had not left, gasping for air and trying to scream at the same time. It was strange I couldn't hear my own scream. As my mind and eyes adjusted to my surroundings I became extremely aware of how my eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the brightness of the room. And out of nowhere there was a fuzzy figure approaching me and I was hearing the humming of a voice, but not fully comprehending on what that person was saying. I blinked through my dark, long eyelashes a few times and it seemed that my vision was starting to clear. I blinked one last time and recognized the figure in front of me was my mom and it was at that moment when I tried to say her name that I was still in my own personal darkness.

"_Mom, mom_," I tried saying but I could not hear my own voice. I clutched my hand to my throat and I tried again even louder. _"Mom, mom,"_ I screamed, still there was nothing.

"Bella, Bella. What's wrong," my mom said with so much worry in her eyes. All I could do was clutch my throat as I had tears rolling down my face. "Bella, hold on I will go get Dr. Cullen."

As she got up it was just then that I realized that I was in a hospital. I was lying in one of those uncomfortable beds with white sheets and a blue blanket. I scanned the room. There were balloons, flowers, posters all saying 'Get Well Soon' all over. How long have I been here? I looked over to my left and noticed all the machines that were pumping and beeping. As I followed the tubes, that were coming out of the machines, and they led up to me. One attached to my finger and I knew that the beeping sound that I had heard was from my own heart. And then I followed up my arm and noticed I had an IV in the crook of my arm. I couldn't make sense of all this, why was I lying in a hospital hooked up to all these machines.

Just as I was thinking about that my mom walked back in with a tall, blonde haired man following her. They walked over to me with a lot of worried anticipation in their eyes.

"Hello Bella, I am Dr. Cullen," he said as his strong sympathetic voice hummed through my head.

"_Hello_," I tried to say with my hand still wrapped around my throat, but still hearing no sound. I was so confused because even though I couldn't remember how and why I was in the hospital I still remember me being able to laugh, tell jokes and have conversations.

"Bella, even though you want to try and speak try not to. You have been through trauma in the 6 months. You have been in a coma. Your body suffered from 4 broken ribs, a broken arm and a severe laceration to the back of your head, you were in casts for a few months and you healed up really well. And when we look at you now you wouldn't be able to tell that you had any injuries at all, except for the large scar on the back of your head, but that is covered up by your hair," he said being firm, but sweet at the same time.

Wait I have been here for six months! I must have looked very confused and shocked as my mouth hung wide open because Dr. Cullen furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to my mom who was now standing right next to me. I looked at her and she had tears running down her face.

She looked at me at asked. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

I started to cry uncontrollably and all I could hear were the gasps I was taking to bring air into my lungs. I was crying so hard I didn't notice that someone else walked in the room. As I looked up I saw a man dressed in a white overcoat standing next to Dr. Cullen. As my eyes traveled up his body I noticed he had broad shoulders, messy bronze hair and shiny emerald green eyes. As I stared at him he began to smile and I felt my face blush.

"Ms. Swan, I am happy to see you finally gracing us with those beautiful brown eyes of yours," he beamed while a smirk flashed across his. All I could do was snap out feeling sorry for myself and smile, who was this guy?

Dr. Cullen turned and faced him with a frown as he cleared his throat. "Bella, this is Dr. Edward Cullen, Jr., my son. He just got his Ph D about seven months ago and he has been assisting me with you since you got here. He has shed some light on your case and may have some answers for you. We were afraid maybe that you were going to be suffering from symptoms that we were not aware of until you came out of your coma…."

"Yes, when you came in here you had severe cuts and bruises on your neck, which looked to have been inflicted by someone's hands and then by an abrasive rope," Dr. Cullen Jr. interrupted. "But to be honest we were not expecting it to affect your speech. I think…….wait are you alright Ms. Swan." He looked me and I felt all the blood rush out of my face, my heart started to pick up pace and my eyes were feeling really heavy. I watched as both Dr.'s and my mom looked over at the machines and noticed for themselves that hearing all this was way too much for me to handle.

Dr. Cullen Jr. hurried over to me rested his hand on my cheek and whispered into my ear. "Bella, you need to concentrate on your breathing. Breathe in, breathe out." I am not quite sure if it was him helping me be more aware of my breathing or if it was his tender sweet voice, the smell of him or the close proximity of his lips that helped me start feeling better. This man was making me want to scream for joy. That was the first time since I had awoken that I was happy that I couldn't speak because I probably would have just embarrassed myself and tried to run from him.

He pulled away from me and frowned. "Maybe we should have waited for you to get adjusted to being conscious before we talked to you about what state you were in when you entered the hospital." I just shook my head and gestured to him like I was holding a pen and writing into the air. "Oh, would you like a pen and paper so that you could communicate? Why didn't we think of that?" I just nodded in approval.

My mom ran over to a table a chair in the left hand corner of the room and brought over a pen and a little notebook. It looked like she must have been writing in because she was flipping through it like she was trying to find a blank page. She handed it to me.

I figured some had to know so I scribbled, I mean chicken scratched. _Who did this to me?!_

* * *

**So what do you think?? Shall I continue or be shot down and never return?? Let me know.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta JMCullen09  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Spinning

A/N: This story will contain violence, angst and romance. It is AH all human no vampires or werewolves. The more into the story the more action and angst there will be. Hang on it is an emotional ride.

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters SM does.

**Chapter 2 Spinning**

My head was spinning; there was so much I was trying to take in. A memory flashed before me and even though it felt like yesterday I knew it must have been month's maybe a year ago that it happened. It was May 13, 2008 and I was in my parent's home. Charlie, my dad, and Renee, my mom, sat across the table from me in their kitchen. We were laughing and just simply having a great time. My parents were so excited that I had graduated from college and that I was moving back home. They had told me that there was an opening at the elementary school in Forks and I was so excited to find out that Ms. Cope, the principal, had heard I graduated and wanted me to fill the position. Of course I took it without hesitation. That happened so long ago, but I still couldn't remember anything else from there.

Who did this to me? I thought again and again just replaying my nightmare over and over.

There was an awkward silence in the room as I looked at everyone's faces. It's as if they were in their own nightmare trying hard not to show how much pain they were in. Did they know?

My mom looked up and had so many emotions across her face. As she spoke I was afraid of what she was going to reveal. "Well, dear we were hoping that you were going to be able to tell us. All we know is that we got an anonymous phone call the day you were brought to the hospital stating that you were in the parking lot of Newton's Outfitters and that we needed to get to you soon, if we wanted you alive. We called an ambulance and when they found you, you were lying in a pool of blood barely breathing and unresponsive. The ambulance arrived and we weren't quite sure if you were going to make it." By now she was crying uncontrollably and shaking as she was twisting a tissue with her fingers. All I could think of was that this was not good. Why would anyone want to hurt a first grade school teacher? Nothing at that moment seemed to be making sense, but it seemed the more knowledge I was gaining about my condition the more I was realizing that my situation was getting worse.

As my mom put her hand on my arm she told me, "Bella, you were missing for a month before we got that phone call. We couldn't make sense of your disappearance. Your dad and the police department were giving up hope that we were ever going to find you. They searched every inch of Forks and could find no trace of you."

Shakily I grabbed the notebook and scribbled then fervently handed it to her, she looked up to me and answered my question I had written desperately," It's February 10th, 2009." My eyes widened because for the life of me I couldn't remember anything that happened in the last eight months. Fighting back the tears that stung my eyes, I felt entirely horrified trying to figure out why my mind was shutting those lost months from my memory.

Like I thought before things were getting worse. All our eyes and heads shot over to the door where it was slammed open. There was a loud screeching sound coming from someone. As this person came in view I knew exactly who it was, Alice Whitlock, by best friend and co-worker. Behind her was Jasper her husband, my dad Charlie the Police Chief; he was dressed in his police uniform and standing beside him was another police officer whose face looked familiar, but I did not know who it was. Quickly, I glanced at his badge and it read Deputy Cullen. How many Cullen's were there? They all rushed over to the foot of the bed. Charlie and the other officer were just staring at me with the most concerned expressions on their faces with their eyebrows furrowed.

Alice was just jumping around so much that it was hurting my head just watching her. I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them. "Bella, you're awake. Oh I am so happy and thankful that you finally woke up. I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck with my husband the rest of my life going shopping with him," she said as she giggled and wrapped her arm around Jasper's arm. "So, how do you feel?"

I reached over and grabbed the notebook that my mom gave me and wrote. _Confused and stiff! _I held it up and I noticed Alice's face as it went pale and her mouth hung open.

"Wait, you can't talk," she said with a sad tone in her voice as I just shook my head. "Oh, Bella, I am so sorry this happened to you. I wish it was me instead of you, but I am so happy you are still alive and..." she ended being cut off by my dad.

"I am so relieved that you finally came out of that dreadful coma. So your mom told me before I came in here that you don't remember anything that has happened to you, is that right?" my dad said calmly with no emotion showing through his tone. I shook my head, but held up my finger to him motioning him to hold on. I grabbed the notebook again and recaptured the horrible image and events that occurred in my mind before awakening in writing, I then reached over and handed him the notebook. As he read it I noticed his eyes grew larger and his mouth popped open. He then handed the notebook to Dr. Cullen Jr. He then read it and nodded to my dad, then he starting passing the notebook around so everyone was able to read it. All their faces grew serious and sad at the same time.

Dr. Cullen Jr. slowly turned looking straight into my eyes with a serious look on his face. "Well, just so you know I have studied a great deal in psychology and with all that I have been educated in the nightmare that seemed to have brought you out of your coma could be the start of your mind piecing all your memories back together. You may start to remember more as the days pass by sooner or later."

I looked at him and sighed…ahhh… there was something about him that just made me feel that all this darkness that I was feeling was going to lessen every time I heard his voice or looked at his emerald eyes. I started to squirm in my bed because I was uncomfortable and still stiff. I grabbed the notebook that my mom had set down on my lap and wrote: _Can I get up and walk around; I am feeling very stiff and uncomfortable?_

I handed it to Dr. Cullen Jr.; he smiled and said, "Before you get up I need to check your stats and since you are perfectly capable of eating now you won't need the IV for nutrition anymore." He moved closer to me, pulled a little flashlight out of his jacket, turned it on and pointed it towards my eyes. "Alright if you could look to your right….. now your left…...they look focused and beautiful," he said as he winked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered… what's up with this guy and his infatuation my eyes? He then pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and put it to my back through the slit of my gown. Instantly when his hands touched my bare skin it sent a warm shock through my body and I jumped. "Oh sorry, sometimes the stethoscope can be a little cold." He didn't realize that I wasn't jumping because of cold stethoscope. I don't even think I noticed it was cold because his hands were very warm and inviting. He had me take in deep breaths and then he pulled away from me too soon making me feel as if my skin craved for his touch. I couldn't believe the thoughts that were going through my mind about him. He was my Dr. and I knew he wouldn't have any interests in a plain looking elementary school teacher.

"You are in perfect health, Bella, and I see no reason for us to try and get you moving around and walking again. Let me just get a nurse so she can remove you IV, catheter and all these machines," he excitedly said while he smiled ear to ear. He turned around and walked out the door. I wanted him to come back in. When I saw the door start to open again I thought he read my mind, but it was a girl in pink scrubs with brown curly hair pulled back into a pony tail.

She walked over to me and with a slight smile on her face and introduced herself, "I'm Jessica your nurse. It's great to see you awake. You weren't keeping me very entertained this last month just lying there. So now I looked forward to being a lot more occupied until you are ready to go home. Anyhow, let's get you taken care of so you can go run a marathon." She said as she boomed with a laugh. Apparently, she found herself humorous, but then again she wasn't the one feeling the way I did.

My mom came over and gave me a kiss and said she was going to walk my dad out and tell him goodbye. Charlie came over and gave me a passive hug and told me he was going to be back later to visit. As they walked out Deputy Cullen and Dr. Cullen waved goodbye and followed my parents out the door. I was thankful they didn't stay while she removed everything, especially the catheter. How embarrassing that would have been, but I am quite sure Jessica would have kicked them out anyway.

When Jessica was done I turned my body so that my legs were hanging off the side with the tips of my toes shadowing the floor below me. Jessica took some hospital booties and slipped them onto my feet. She grabbed hold of my arm and helped me slide down off of the bed. At first my feet felt so weak, and then my legs and they were struggling with the weight of my body. One foot in front of the other I was walking toward the door with Jessica holding tight grip with one hand on the middle of my back and the other gripping my arm. As we passed by the bathroom in the room there was a mirror on the door, and I stopped to look at myself. Jessica placed my hand on the handle while she went to get me a robe so that I wasn't walked around with the back of my gown gaping open for everyone to see my firm gluteus maxim us.

Stepping forward closer to the mirror I took in my appearance. To me I looked so frail that if someone just pushed me I was going to shatter. Even though I basically had been sleeping for a month I still had dark circles under my brown eyes, my chestnut hair was all over the place, and I definitely had bed head. My full lips were a dull salmon color, when I opened my mouth I suddenly felt very self conscious about my breath and realized I probably could have knocked someone over since I don't believe anyone brushed my teeth while I was comatose, but I could be wrong. Looking down my body while touching my waist I realized I felt a lot thinner than I remembered.

Finally when Jessica was done helping me with the robe she grabbed onto my upper arm with both hands and we made our way through the door and out into the hallway. We then turned left and started walking down the hallway, I looked up to see in the direction we were going and noticed all the doors that led into the patient's rooms. One step in front of the other we were finally picking up pace and I was feeling myself regaining normalcy. So proud of myself, I closed my eyes and smiled.

When I opened them up again I adverted my eyes to the person walking toward us….ahhhh… I sighed, Dr. Edward Cullen. He must have sensed me staring because he snapped up his head and his eyes met mine. All I could do was stare at him as a smile flashed across his face. And it was at that moment my knees gave out and I fell hard to the floor wincing as the pain stung me all over. All of sudden I was being scoop off the floor and I was into Edward's arms. I might have expected him to maybe help me up, but never in my right mind would have thought he would scoop me up into him firm arms with me pulled tightly to his chest.

Our eyes were level and just a few inched apart when he smirked and said, "I believe you have had enough action for one day," his eyebrows wiggling. "Even though you have been basically asleep for a month all this can be a lot to take in. It's time for you to get some rest." Honestly, I don't think it was my weak legs that made me fall, but his mere presence that made me feel way too mushy inside.

Walking at a rather slow pace we entered back in my room and placed me back in the hard uncomfortable bed. Do they really know how uncomfortable these hospital beds were?

"Bella, I have talked with my father, Dr. Cullen, and discussed if you would be able to go home," he said as he looked kind of disappointed with that statement. "But we both feel we would like for you to stay a couple more days for observation, just to make sure everything is as good as it looks," he said wiping all disappointed from his face and pulling his lips into a tight smile. You are too cute, I thought, but felt my face flush from my thoughts. I was so happy I couldn't speak.

"Hmm, you get some rest and I will see you tomorrow," he said with a dejected tone.

As he left, I felt alone even though Jessica was still in the room. She leaned over to help me adjust the pillow behind my head and mentioned, "I think he likes you." I shook my head. "Oh, I think so because I have never seen him being as attentive to anyone else as he was with you."

I hurried and grabbed my notebook and quickly wrote. _There is no way someone like him would like someone me!!_

"What are you talking about, you are beautiful!" she responded forcefully while she slapped my arm, I winced at the pain. "Don't sell yourself short and you get some rest. Hope you have sweet dreams about your personal Dr." she added with a sheepishly grin.

She left the room turning out the lights and I began to drift to sleep. Just as I was feeling myself drifting off into a dream, actually a nightmare, a little girl's pale face flashed before my eyes. She had curly blond hair to her shoulders, ocean blue eyes; a small turned up nose and rose red lips. As I looked at her face I noticed a bloody gash going through her right eyebrow, a purplish-bluish bruise on her left cheekbone. She started to cry and then a blood curdling scream came from her mouth.

It was that scream that made my eyes pop open and in the depth of my soul I knew who she was. The thought of the pain that was on the girl's face made my stomach start to churn and had the sudden urge to vomit. Frantically ripping off my sheets I stumbled to the floor and ran toward the bathroom almost feeling as if I was not going to make it to the toilet. Making it on time I dropped to my knees and violently threw up; it wasn't much mostly vile. As I brushed the hair away from my face I sat back on my feet wiping at the sweat across my forehead memories flashed through my mind back to the little girl knowing she was one of the first graders I taught. The tears soaked my cheeks remembering this small, helpless child. Trying to speak again, but knowing I couldn't I spoke her name in my mind. _Bree!_


	3. Chapter 3 Tiny Light

**A/N: **Alright, so here's the thing there will be some chapters with EPOV (Edward's point of view). The first one to come is probably Ch. 5 maybe sooner. We are starting to get to the good stuff. And if you want to know what that is you'll just have to keep reading. I have it all played out how it's going to go.

Thanks to all those you are reading and left awesome reviews. I need to hear it so I can keep pushing along with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Tiny Light**

Thinking of Bree pulled a bunch of memories from my mind as I curled up on the cold hospital bathroom floor; I didn't even care where I was at the moment as I thought back to the first day I met her.

**August 21st, 2008 **

First day of school, my nerves were all over the place from being nervous to being really excited. Even though I was prepared, I had spent the previous three weeks getting ready for this day; I was nervous to meet the children I was going to teach my first year being a teacher. Will they like me? Of course I shouldn't worry strictly about that, but focus more on if I will be able to teach them all they will need to know in life.

Keeping that in mind, I had to remind myself that they were just first graders and they probably didn't need a life changing experience at their age. As I sat there waiting for the bell to ring I kept going over and over making sure I had every pencil in place, every book in its proper spot on the shelf and made sure that my name on the board was legible for them to read. I can't tell you how many times I erased and rewrote it, but decided to rewrite in one more time, just as I finished the bell rang startling me.

Turning around from the dry erase board I noticed my class started filing in. They all had smiles on their faces, their backpacks resting on their shoulders and to the looks of it, brand new school clothes; I couldn't help but smile. Then again that smile was gone when I saw one little girl smaller than the others, she had curly blond hair to her shoulders, a tattered messenger bag, white shoes that were extremely in need of a wash, holey dark denim blue pants and a faded pink shirt that was way too big on her .

As she passed me I tried to give her a jubilant smile, but she would not focus her eyes to mine; she focused her attention to the ground as she stopped and stood in the back of the room with the other children.

Fervently I walked to the front of the classroom, turned around and spoke. "Hello, class I am Ms. Swan," I said pointing to my name on the board. "I am extremely excited to meet you. I have already put your names on the desks in front of you, please find your name and take a seat."

The day seemed to go along progressively, but my eyes always wandered over to Bree Newton which she seemed sad and quite distant. My heart just went out to her because she reminded me of when I was younger; the only difference was when you looked at her there seemed to be sorrow in her eyes.

The day was filled with recesses and lunchtime making it pass by without delay. Shockingly the bell rang at 3:05pm and all the students gathered up their belongings and headed out. The last one to leave was Bree; she was having a hard time zipping up her bag. Seeing her struggling I was promptly at her side trying to help her with the zipper. Once I fixed the bag she looked up at me with her ocean blue eyes and thanked me. As she was standing up she tripped over her own foot and I held my hand out to help her; grabbing her upper left arm. While I did so she winced at the pain and I was shocked because I didn't think I grabbed her that hard.

Quickly I apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," pulling my hand away, her sleeve moved and I noticed four dark blue, almost black bruises wrapping around her arm. They appeared to be the size of slender fingers.

"It's not your fault," she spoke while trying to pull her sleeve back over the bruises.

"May I ask what happened?" I ask softly.

"My…my brother was being rough and…..and punched me," she said totally not convincing me that am what really happened.

Trying not to sound too pushy, especially on the first day of school I asked, "Does he do this a lot?"

"When he…..he has a bad day," she said making it sound like she wasn't talking about her brother anymore.

Not wanting to embarrass her anymore I told her I was happy to have her in my class and sent her out so she could catch the bus before it left.

Looking back to that first day I caught myself wondering if there was a connection with my current condition and with Bree. My mind was working overtime; unexpectedly I was brought back to the present with someone standing in the door way. Lifting my head and looking over I became aware that it was Edward.

"Bella, you are going to catch your death lying on the cold bathroom floor of the hospital," reaching out a hand to help me up. I reached up and took his hand, sending a shock wave through my body.

Standing up I looked at his eyes and he looked back at me as if he was seeing right into my soul. Going back into the room I grabbed my notebook and wrote: _Why are you here? I thought your shift was over._

"Well….how do I say this without seeming to be an obsessive stalker? Ever since you have been here I come after my shift and sat with you while you were in your coma. At first I did it to help your parents go home and rest because they did not want to leave your side. After a while I liked coming and just being with you. "I flushed at the thought of him watching me while I was in a coma. Smiling in amazement he whispered, "I find you fascinating."

Putting my pen to the paper I quickly wrote: _How is that?_

"Interesting enough, you are a stunning woman and there is just something about you that pulled me in, even when you in a comatose state. Let's just say I was dying to see how your eyes were when they were open," he said bluntly while running his hands through his untidy hair. To say things were taking a turn for the better would be an understatement; I was in shock by his words and wondered what they all meant. Considering he saw the shock and blush on my face he quickly changed the subject.

"May I ask why you were lying on the bathroom floor?"

Not really knowing how to put it in writing I enlightened him on my dream of Bree and my thought I had about the first day I met her, but not having any more recollection of my memories after that.

My heart sank again the mere thought of her in my dream brought tears to my eyes; trying to fight the tears, but not succeeding they rolled down my cheeks. Unexpectedly Edward caressed my cheek and ran his thumb across my bottom lip. Believe me I was caught off guard because abruptly his lips met mine. As he cupped his hand on my other cheek, I reached up and put my arms around his neck pulling our bodies closer together. Removing his hands from my cheeks he put them around my waist; our kiss was slow and sweet.

Pulling away from me he put his hands back on my cheeks and warmly whispered, "My heart clenches at the site of you so sad and full of pain, I want to take it all away."

_I thought that's why you were my doctor, was to take all the pain away. _I noted and he laughed as I blushed because he wanted to comfort me in this time of pain and confusion. Losing my smile, I deliberated on telling him how I was feeling and decided I needed to get it out.

_Edward, I don't know if I can do this. What happened to me? I am so scared that the more I dream the more I will find out that something extremely terrible has happened to me and quite possibly Bree. Deep down in my stomach I know we are connected somehow, but I am not sure how. I don't think we should get involved right now if that's what your intentions are. Getting involved with me could possibly lead to you and my parents getting hurt. Maybe once I check out I should leave Forks for a while so I can figure this whole thing out._

After handing him the notebook I made my way over to the bed and sat down; my head looked down into my lap while my hands were playing with the tips of my hair. He was quiet and so I looked at him through my eyelashes to try and sense any emotions that were on his face; no expression was lost in thought. His lips tightened and then looked up at me, but I was still looking down at my lap.

Approaching me, his hand touched my chin and pulled my face up to so that I would look at him. "Please look at me, Bella," denying him nothing my eyes met his. "I don't want you to leave Forks; there's something here between us, can't you feel it? I am more than willing to put my life on the line just so I can be with you; maybe even protect you, if it's necessary. Why don't we take things slow, I can help you get down to the bottom of this and figure out if you and Bree are connected. Another thing we should do is contact your dad and let him know what you have dreamt about. Just maybe the police could look in with her and her family; that way you won't be risking your own safety too." Closing my eyes I nodded in approval, he made some good points.

Taking my notebook from him I jotted down: _Thanks that means so much to me. And I want to try and see where you and I can go from here. If it doesn't start risking lives of the people I love._

When he glanced at the notebook he quickly threw it on the bed and pulled me in for a tight hug. "Do you think, once I release you from this hospital, that I can take you out on a date?" he tenderly whispered in my ear. Hugging him back I captured his fragrance; he smelled of mint and old spice cologne, I nodded excepting his invitation.

Releasing from our embrace Jessica walked through the door with a try of food. It was now 6pm and I hadn't thought about eating all day especially after having my little episode in the bathroom. Once I smelled the food my stomach growled in acknowledgement that I should eat something. Edward then kissed my forehead and said he would see me in the morning when his shift starts a 7am. Looking back at my tray of chicken cordon bleu, rice and green beans I immediately started stuffing my face. It was hospital food at its finest, but it actually tasted really good to me, I must have been hungrier than I thought.

After my stomach was fully satisfied I lied down and struggled to not fall asleep, but quite content I thought of Edward and I was asleep in no time.

Awaking with the warm morning sun shining through the window, feeling rested from a dreamless sleep, I stretched out my body and realized that I must inquire about Bree. Sitting in this hospital bed while thinking that quite possibly there was something wrong with Bree left me feeling unpleasant.

Soon after I was brought my breakfast, French toast and scrambled eggs, my mom and Alice showed up bringing me more comfortable attire. Eager to get out of the hospital gown I quickly went to the bathroom to change. While looking in the bag that they brought I noticed my mom had packed me all the necessities to freshen up. Turning on the shower I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, a razor (which I was thankful for because I felt like an Amazon woman) and a bar of soap. Stepping into the shower I let the water sooth my stiff body hoping that all my worries and problems would disappear down the drain. While using the soap I lathered my body and as my hands reached my neck I instantly felt the small scars around my neck, they were small and people would at least have to be very close or be touching them to notice they were there, but they would be a constant reminder that for know I still don't know how I got them.

Without further delay of facing my problems I stepped out of the shower, pulled the hair dryer out of the bag and dried my hair. After putting on some light makeup, pajama pants and a tank top I opened the door and walked back out into the hospital room. The moment I walked out I saw Dr. Cullen Sr. and Edward had joined my mom and Alice.

"You looked refreshed and cute this morning," Edward declared with a playful tone. I just responded with a small smile while I gazed at his eyes and felt my face flush.

Interrupting our silent conversation Dr. Cullen Sr. cleared his throat, "Bella, um… it's great to see you up and about. You look like a different person this morning." I looked at the floor noticing that my feet were not covered and felt cold from the brown tiled floor. "It's just another reason why Edward and I think you could go home today; of course we would want you to come by once a week until we figure out how and if your voice will return."

Stunned, my eyes widened and I started jumping; they all probably thought I was possessed by Alice, even Alice herself. Giving my mom and Alice a hug I turned to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, shaking his hand and turned to give Edward my hand too. He smirked, took my hand and the pulled me into him giving me a firm hug; I was taken aback because I think he smelled my hair, but I myself took in his scent too.

My mom called Charlie to have him bring my truck so we could get all the flowers and balloons out of the room. When Charlie got there he pulled me off to the side and said he needed to talk to me; I was a little caught off guard because this wasn't his normal behavior.

Just barely above a whisper he said, "Edward came to me last night and told me about your dream and memory that you had of Bree Newton; now don't be mad at him I believe he came to me out of concern for you." I gave him an approving nod. "Deputy Emmett Cullen and I checked in with the school and went to visit Bree at her home. When we got there everything was gone; she also hadn't attended school since around the time you were brought to the hospital. Bells, I believe more now than before that there is a definite link between you and Bree's disappearance."

Putting my hand over my mouth, I felt my knees go weak and the tears rolled down my face. I reached over and padded the bed to sit down while putting my face in my hands. By now everyone, Renee, Alice, Edward and Dr. Cullen, were by the bed wondering what had happened. Charlie filled them all in about Bree.

My thoughts were for that sweet girl that because along with me our pasts had been silenced, her tiny light gone. No story to tell, no one to help through the darkness. Feeling a dip in the mattress I noticed Edward sat down by me and put an arm around my shoulders, I looked at him briefly and just buried my face in his chest just sobbing. At this moment I began to really get frustrated that I could not speak; I was feeling very sorry for myself and I hated that even more. Who am I to feel sorry for myself when there is a little girl out there probably all alone and miserable.

Wiping my face and determined to stop feeling sorry for myself; I grabbed the notebook and wrote boldly:

_We, I have to find HER! She needs to be OK! _

I held it up to Charlie. "Wait a minute, Bells; you need to let the police handle this matter, especially in your fragile state. We all don't want you back in here hurt again. We almost lost you once." I shook my head looking down at Edward's hand that was now resting on my thigh; knowing I would lose this argument with him, but knowing I would investigate behind his back.

* * *

**I am sure all of you have noticed that my chapters aren't too long. Well, they will be progressively be getting longer as the chapters will get more intense.**

**Thanks again to JMCullen09 for taking the time to help me when she can find the time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story. Just a heads up these next chapters will have some angst and talk about abuse. If you are sensitive to these things then do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Twilight, just this story.**

**Chapter 4 Puzzle Pieces**

Finally I was home, but in reality I couldn't call it home. My parents and I had lived in Phoenix my whole life and it wasn't until I moved away to go to college at the University of Seattle that my parents couldn't live with the fact of being too far away from me; so my dad gave up the fast pace of a police officer in Arizona and found a position in the small town of Forks. They, and I mean they, were to have found someplace closer to me. That way, while in college, I could just drive home for the holidays, but I just never considered it my home. I mean my parents were here; I just had always considered my home as being in Phoenix. When I had gotten the job in Forks my parents were pretty insistent on me coming to live with them, but I had already gotten use to being on my own for four years, while I was in college. Seeing that I really didn't have any money after graduating I decided that it would just be temporary and that most likely I would get my own place once I had the funding.

While walking slowly up to the stairs to my room, my parents were in and out the front door bringing the items we brought home from the hospital. Believe me I tried to help them, but they shooed me away and told me to get some rest. All I could think of was_, people I have been in a coma for the last months, sleeping is the last thing on my mind._

_Bree! _That's what I had on my mind.

Sprinting up the stairs and slamming my door all I could think of was that I needed to get to the bottom of this and I was done with how everything seemed to be spiraling down like I had no control of the outcome. Pacing back and forth in front of my window I just had to figure out what steps to take. What would Sherlock Holmes do? Come on I am just a school teacher, but yet again I am the daughter of a police chief. Think! Think! Think! Ahhh…ha! I need to talk to Alice, well of course not talk to her, but I needed to see if she could shed some light on this matter because she worked at Forks Elementary with me and she was a kindergarten teacher, she might know something. I just couldn't believe that I was having this silent conversation with myself because I don't recall ever, ever talking to myself as much as I did before my coma.

Alright so I couldn't just pick up the phone and call her, she probably would think it's some sicko on the other end just breathing into the phone. Instead I opted for sending her an email. Sitting down and turning on my laptop that I had used in college, I tapped my desk with my index finger thinking about what my next step would be after I got some information from Alice. Since I was on the internet I decided I would try and Google some information about Bree's family. Sending a quick email to Alice:

I need to talk to you, you know have some girl time, can we do lunch on Saturday? Thanks, Bella

I typed in the Google taskbar: Bree Newton. Hmmm…nothing. Then I tried Mike Newton, Bree's father. I got something but it wasn't really what I was looking for…Mike Newton Owner of Newton's Outfitters…Co-Owner Lauren Newton…founded in 1950. Now I knew Lauren was Mike's wife because my mom went on and on about me needing to be friends with her and that she had married her high school sweetheart , Mike. Feeling a little defeated, I checked my email before turning it off and noticed that Alice had responded:

Girl time, I thought you would never ask. Maybe after lunch we could do some shopping. Oh how I have missed you! Let's go to Port Angeles, eat and then shop. Sound good? Pick you up at eleven. –Alice

P.S.-- I need to be back by five, Jasper is taking me out for Valentine's Day.

While I was reading Alice's email I heard a knock at my door, almost tripping over my bags from the hospital, I opened the door. My mom was standing there her face flushed and a wide smile on her face. "Dr. Cullen, Edward, is downstairs and says he would like to see you." I should have known that was the reason why her face was so flushed; she had just been in the presence of the most prefect man on earth. Don't get me wrong, Charlie is handsome and my mom is head over hills for him, but Edward is the picture of perfection.

Smiling back at my mom I walked passed her down the stairs and went to the living room, pausing when I saw him. He was leaning up against the door frame to the sliding back door with his back facing me. He was wearing dark jeans and a gray polo shirt. Not even noticing I was suddenly right behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, shooting his head around suddenly met my eyes. His face grew into a tight smile as I bit my lip.

"Bella, sorry, you are so quiet I didn't hear you approach me."

All I could do was shake my head as I pointed to myself and mouthed sorry, gesturing that I was sorry for startling him.

"No, it's ok Bella." He said as he stuck out his hand with a package in it. "I got you something, it's not much but I think you could use it."

The package was rectangular wrapped in simple brown paper and a string wrapped around it to hold it together. Opening it, being careful not to give myself a paper cut, I pulled it out of its wrapping to reveal a small dry erase board with some colorful pens and a small cloth on top.

"I thought you could save some trees by using this and not your notebook," he said in amusement.

It was so thoughtful, I just couldn't believe how he was making me feel. The warmth that just radiated off of him, he was the most compassionate person I knew. I tossed the present along with the packaging on to the couch. Turning to him I leapt, closing the distance between us as I wrapped my arms around him crushing my body into his. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, squeezing me into a tight loving embrace. I placed soft kisses on his neck making my way towards his lips...pausing… I looked into his eyes letting him know how I felt with just my gaze…closed my eyes, and then smashed my lips into his. Setting me back to the ground he brought his hands…aw his hands…to my face. We slowed our kiss and parted just looking into each other's eyes. _How come I have so many wonderful feelings for this man that I barely even know, but definitely causes me to feel that I am loved and cared for over a short amount of him?_

After looking at him and feeling lost in his eyes I suddenly felt guilty, frustrated, angry and sad. He must of seen a change in my expression because he pulled away from me and took my face in his hands and asked, "Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong? You were so happy one minute and now you look like you have had the life drained from you."

Pulling away from him I turned and walked over to the coach and sat down putting my face in my hands shaking my head. _I am done with this_, I thought to myself, _I want my voice back and I want my memory back to the way it was._ I wanted to scream at that moment, but just couldn't. My chest was feeling heavy and I was literally getting upset. Edward must have noticed that I was having some internal battle with myself because he came over and put his arm around, pulling me to his side._ I don't want to be coddled like a child! _So I ripped myself away from his arms, slammed the sliding glass door open and ran out towards the dense forest.

"Whoa, Whoa!" he called after me. "Bella, what just happened in there, are you okay?"

So completely beside myself I sharply whipped my body around and just glared at him. _Get a hold of yourself Bella this is so not his fault_. All I could do is motion to my neck, throw my hands up in the air and try and scream, but still nothing happened. There was so much in me that just wanted to talk, scream, whisper sweet nothings to this man and I just couldn't do anything. It wasn't self pity, that I felt inside it was pure frustration and anger. There's so much that I want to say and ask him because I don't know him and having to write them don't frustrates me beyond reasoning because there is no way of explaining emotions in writing. He wouldn't be able to hear my tone and understand the deep feelings that I have for him. And then there is this whole issue with Bree, my impairment totally has and is a handicap for me, and there just isn't enough time for me to learn sign language---I needed to find out what was happening with Bree!

Without even noticing and being so caught up in my own anger, Edward had closed the distance between us.

"Bella, it's freezing out here, why don't we go inside and you can put your present to use," he said reaching out his hand to me. I took it, his hands are so warm and I felt all tingly inside.

We sat down on the couch, I leaned forward and he put his hand on my back and started running circles around lightly massaging my tense muscles. He handed me the dry erase board and a pen. _First things first!_

While Edward watched I wrote: _I hate writing things down. I want to be able to express myself through my voice, not this way! I want to scream. I am frustrated, sad and just completely angry._

Still rubbing my back he answered, "Hmmm…well…even though I can't say that I truly understand what you are going through, I have seen some…not a lot of people being impaired by a traumatic experience; whether it was witnessing something terrible or being injured by an accident. This I can give you my honest personal and professional opinion on, I believe that your mind and your voice are connected. Once your mind finally figures out what has been forgotten, you will probably regain your speech. I know that sounds like I am so unattached, but Bells," turns and takes my hand and looks at me, "there is nothing I wouldn't do to hear that voice say my name, to laugh or even scream. Ever since I saw you in the hospital I have tried to imagine what your voice sounds like and if it's anything like the rest of you I am sure it's angelic." He smiles at me and then kisses the top of my hand.

Shocked by his words I wipe the dry erase board and write:

_You are too sweet to me. I have felt so many emotions about you too soon and with that I want to know more about you. Another thing is that my mind is so confused and I need to figure out what lead me here that includes also what has happened to Bree. So maybe this isn't the right time to start up a relationship until I can situate all my baggage._

"It's great to know that you are having these emotions about me because I feel the same way, I want to get to know you and that means everything about you. You fascinate me and I want to be there to help you carry your baggage no matter how heavy it is. If you want me to I will be there for you every step of the way, just let me in, and let me help you through this trial. We can do this together and learn about one another along the way….it will make us stronger," he says while he motions between the two of us.

By now I have tears running down my face and dropping on top of our intertwined hands, I wipe them away from my face. I just can't believe that after all this time of counting and relying on myself that the one person that I have known for the least amount of time wants to help carry my burdens. Honestly, it was utterly overwhelming.

Edward and I sat there going back and forth me writing down things about myself and questions I wanted to know about him. I also told him that I was going to lunch with Alice on Saturday and that maybe she had some light to shed on about Bree. He thought it was a great idea and insisted on coming along so he could ease the questioning since I couldn't talk and that way make communication better between Alice and I. Plus, he did mention it was Valentine's Day and he was meaning to ask me out on a date.

Our conclusion was that he would meet us there, eat lunch, let Alice and I attend to some shopping and then meet up somewhere for dinner. He told me he had some shopping to do himself with Emmett, which I had learned to be his older, much bigger brother. Emmett was married to a woman named Rosalie and he knew if he didn't get her something extra special for her on Valentine's Day that he would be in the dog house for a month.

It was getting late; before he left he made certain I was feeling content and comforted me again that everything would be fine if we just stuck together. Walking up the stairs and into my room I pulled the sheets back lied down and I was suddenly asleep, but found myself lost in a nightmare.

_Oh no… Bree! I tried calling out to her but she couldn't hear me. She was running down a hallway just screaming….No!...No! Tears rolling down her face as she kept looking over her shoulder. Please... please...noooo! She finally reached the end of the hallway swinging a door open and slamming it shut trying to lock it, but wait there was no lock on the door. She sat down with her back against the door her feet pushing against the floor trying with every ounce of her strength to keep the door closed. Bang, Bang, Bang! Someone was trying to break the door down. She screamed….NO…NO…PLEASE…P-PLEASE…DON'T HURT ME…I DIDN'T MEAN TOO… I'M SORRY…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! The door broke open. The tall man hovered over her… NO….NO………she was sobbing and trembling with a ghastly amount of fear and pain across her face…..PAPA!_

Lurching from my nightmare I had tears rolling down my face, dripping with sweat, my heart beating so fast and I was out of breath. Then I felt all the blood drain from my face and feeling as though my heart was being ripped from my chest. _Is she hurt? Is she alive? Is she dead?_ Uhhh…I thought gasping for air.

Jumping from my bed and throwing all my sheets to the floor I was compelled to wake up Charlie to tell him about my nightmare. I knew that it wasn't solid evidence, but like even Charlie said before that he thinks Bree and I are connected somehow; so I thought he should be aware that she wasn't just gone that maybe she was hurt as well. My life is going to be worth nothing if I did not find that sweet, beautiful girl.

**Next Chapter will be some of Edward's Point of View**

**Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5 Damaged Angel

**A/N: Alright I have decided that my chapters will be around 3,000 words and I will be posting 2 times a week, Sunday and Thursday.**

**A special thanks to my husband's education with anatomy because he helped a ton with this chapter. –He is a biology teacher. Love ya babe!**

**Warning: This chapter may contain sensitive material and not meant to offend anyone. Proceed to read in caution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight**

**EPOV**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Damaged Angel**

∞**Edward∞**_ July 2008- February 2009_

Completely and utterly exhilarated I was unpacking my things and feeling somewhat strange to be back in Forks in my old bedroom. Finally moving on with my life and school behind me, I found myself an accomplished man with a Ph. D with a minor in Psychiatry from Northwestern, but couldn't figure out for the life of me why at twenty eight years old I was back in my old room. I was too elated to dwell on it because that fact was I would be starting work soon at Forks Hospital to care too much about it.

Finally getting settled, I had everything in order, my shirts and slacks pressed and hung up in order, and shoes lined up in a row at the bottom of my closet. Some people, even myself, would consider me having an obsessive compulsion disorder, but I always simply liked everything its proper place to because life was easier that way and less stressful. The only items missing were my white doctor overcoats; Carlisle wanted to purchase my new coats with my name embroidered into them, to me in a strange way that made everything much more real and permanent.

After climbing in bed I found myself too engrossed imagining what my first day would be like as Dr. Edward Cullen Jr. Yes, it was Jr. because I would be working alongside my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen Sr., for the next nine months. This reminded me about my younger days when I followed him around like a little puppy dog, I wasn't too excited about this situation, but new it was necessary for a new doctor to shadow another doctor for at least nine months after receiving your Ph D. Out of all the other doctors at Forks Hospital Carlisle was the best to shadow.

****

The last six months were a complete and utter blur. Everything seemed to blend together because I was extremely exhausted and overwhelmed. I spent most of my time in the Emergency Room with Carlisle and when we weren't there we would spend it checking on other patients that were more seriously ill or needed further treatment. We had patients in and out for everything; broken legs, small cuts and some even found themselves needing surgery. Forks, I can say is quite an eventful place; people like to come to this area to hike, surf (even if it's cold) and even cliff jump.

Coming to the beginning of January I found myself falling into the routine as usual and feeling quite comfortable with myself practicing medicine, even Carlisle thought so as well and let me take a lot of cases on my own, while he stood back and scrutinized from afar.

****

It was January 8th when, having been brought in by paramedics, she found me. Carlisle and I waited as she was wheeled in on a gurney. We clearly had many people brought in before, but there was something about her that pulled me to her. She lied there unconscious and completely battered. My heart ached for this tiny fragile, damaged angel. Even though there were so many bruises you could tell she was a beautiful woman.

Snapping back into doctor mode I started assessing her body as they wheeled her to the emergency room, her head was wrapped with several layers of blood stained gauze as well as her throat. Her left eye was black and her cheeks were bruised as well. Scanning further down, her shirt was torn and her upper torso and stomach was aligned with black and blue bruises. The last quick assessment that I made was her right arm, it was twisted and her ulna and radius was broken, causing a displaced fracture*, almost breaking the skin.

My assessment was interrupted when two people, obviously her parents, rushed in through the ER doors. The woman, assumingly her mother shared some of my patients features, ran up toward the gurney appearing to be in shock and coming into view was crying.

"Oh….my…Bella, is that my daughter…Bella," she sobbed, completely distraught and then gasped when she took on her daughters appearance. "What happened, who did this to her?"

Running up behind her looked to be Forks Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, which I had learned of because he had contacted the hospital about his daughters' disappearance.

"Is she alright?" he looked at me in utter shock.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan," I addressed firmly. "She is in stable condition, but we need to get her to surgery now and further assess her injuries and take care of her wounds; we will be out shortly to inform you of her status." They nodded in approval and I quickly turned my attention back to the gurney.

Finally reaching the surgery room they lifted her body onto the table. Carlisle and I followed procedure, checking her breathing and looking at her pupils. Concerned that she could wake from unconsciousness we gave her pain medications, a sedative, hooked her up to oxygen and a heart rate monitor. First item of business was to check her more serious injuries starting with her head. Cutting through the gauze we noticed the injury was on the right backside of her head, so being careful not to cause further injury we maneuvered her body to the left so we could access her head better. Carlisle and I looked at each other for a moment as we both detected a large two inch laceration, apparently done by a sharp blunt object, exposing her skull; which had a hairline fracture a half an inch in length. Cleaning and shaving a small amount of her blood stained chestnut hair we sutured and closed the laceration, wrapping up her head securely. We then moved onto her neck, removing the gauze, cleaning the area, we detected that all around her neck was bruised and burned, possibly from an abrasive rope. The cuts that outlined her neck were not too severe to need any stitching, so it was wrapped up in clean gauze with some ointment to help keep it moist and not cause any irritation.

Without leaving anything unturned we took radiographs of her entire body. After the radiographs were developed we appraised them and notice she had four ribs broken on her left side, so her ribs were wrapped securely. Even though we already knew her right arm was apparently broken, we looked over those radiographs to make rule out any more fractures; fortunately just finding the one main break through her ulna and radius (forearm). Seeing as her forearm was definitely a displaced fracture we had to make a small incision to go in and realign the bones, suture and put it in cast.

After having a nurse clean her up and placing a hospital gown on she was admitted to the ICU. Hesitantly I made my way to the waiting room to consult with her parents.

Rounding the corner to the waiting room Mr. and Mrs. Swan jolted to their feet and gazed at me with heartbreaking stares.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan…Bella has been stabilized. She sustained many injuries and is in ICU for further evaluation and hopefully she will make a full recovery." I said to reassure them. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No, we just got a phone call about an hour ago telling us that she was in the parking lot of Newton's Outfitter's, and if we wanted her to live we needed to call an ambulance, so we did." She stated vaguely informing me of the events that brought her here.

Without further delay, I explained Bella's injuries avoiding going into too much detail.

"Is she awake, can we see her?" Chief Swan asked.

"You may see her, but unfortunately she was unconscious when she got here, and then we had to sedate her to care for her injuries. We are all hoping that after the sedative wears off that she will wake up…….but to be completely honest with you her head injury was so severe that she may not wake and be left in a coma."

"Do you know for how long?" Mrs. Swan cried.

"It's hard to say and since having education in Psychiatry it all depends on how her mind is handling whatever horrific experience has put her in the state she is in now; we'll have to wait until her mind is ready and it heals itself." I stated assertively. "However, it could be from a couple of days to quite possibly years before she wakes up."

****

It had been three weeks to the day, and she still laid there a shell of a beautiful angel. Her family and friends had come and gone, with every passing day wearing on them; they looked like they were losing hope. Every day I checked on her almost lifeless body, noticing the bruises fading and wounds nearly vanishing. Looking back at her day in surgery and the wounds that covered her fragile body, I was having a difficult time registering why anyone in their right mind would conflict so much pain on this beautiful creature. Concluding that whatever monster did this damage was unquestionably not in their right mind.

After my shifts during the day I started sitting with her, anticipating on giving her parents the excuse to leave and telling them that they needed to get rest. The real fact was; I just wanted to be with her. It sounds a little creepy, but I felt that there was something present between us pulling and fighting to be together. Most nights I was with her were spent giving her physical therapy. We did have a physical therapist in the office, but I took it upon myself to care for her and to ease her discomfort, always maintaining being professional, of course, even though her skin was as soft as silk.

All the while, I longed for when I would be able to hear her voice and see her eyes light up when she was awake. I caught myself from time to time trying to imagine what her eyes would look like when she would notice my eyes were staring at hers.

When I was not spending time being there for her in a doctoral way, I would read one of the books her mother suggested I read because she knew Bella absolutely loved it, _Wuthering Heights_, I had not read it since high school and for some reason I could imagine Bella reading it all curled up in her bed. That was definitely one part of her life I was hoping to be able to experience.

During her fourth week of being in a coma we all started seeing a substantial change in her status. All of her wounds were about ninety-eight percent healed and we were hoping that maybe her mind was almost healed as well. That was nearly confirmed when we noticed that her tiny long fingers started to move, her eyelids fluttering, but never opening; as if she was in a dreamlike state. Getting hopeful her parents asked if this was a sign that she could wake up soon, I told them that the human mind is quite capable of dreaming while in a coma and even though it was great to see her have given some little response, there was the chance that she could remain comatose for who knows how long. _I hated being a buzz kill!_

_****  
_

Tuesday February 10th was the day my life changed forever……..my angel had awakened.

Jessica, Bella's nurse, had already informed me that when she had awoken she could not speak. Clearly I was agitated about that because I had yearned to hear her voice, but I was too enthused because after all she was awake. Barely containing myself, I ran to her room energized to see her.

When upon reaching her room and gazing upon her, all I could see were the tears soaking her eyes and face, understanding that she was quite overwhelmed and shocked.

Approaching her bed I stood next to Carlisle, she apparently heard me, wiped her tears away from her face and looked straight into my eyes. The way she looked at me was nothing that I had imagined; it was increased a thousand times, sending a surge through my body as if she was bearing into my soul with her chocolate brown eyes. I honestly melted. It's at that moment I knew I was going to find my way into her heart and soul somehow.

****

Blush, I loved seeing her blush rise on her cheeks and found she did so when I would compliment her. When I would look into her eyes there wasn't just beauty, but there was pain, frustration and pure quilt. It was all confirmed to be true, when I had walked into her room and noticed she was on the bathroom floor, apparently looking like she had thrown up and tears streaking her face. It ached inside me to see her this way and I extremely wanted to take it away, to comfort her and then I found myself kissing her. Feeling her lips on mine I felt, complete and I knew at that moment, my lips were meant for her and her alone. She kissed me back silently confirming that she felt the same way.

Wanting to let her know that the spark between us was something that I didn't want to ignore, I decided that I would visit her when she returned home and bring her a present, hoping to let her understand that I have true feelings were real.

After visiting her, it dawned on me how much she was clearly frustrated with her condition, but it was pushed aside with her complete devotion to figure out what has happened with Bree Newton. After carefully comprehending her nightmares I realized that there may be some truth to them, and that pushed me into wanting to help Bella and Bree. Knowing that her mind had not healed itself completely by shutting out her memories I became extremely enlightened thinking that if we found Bree it could help Bella's condition and maybe even cure it. The nightmares she was experiencing could be the window to solving not just her own tragic experience, but Bree's disappearance as well.

More determined than ever I was excited to help Bella every step of the way, rain or shine, to keep her protected from further harm.

First item I knew I could help with Bella was try and be her voice, ask questions to Alice, the police and whomever else needed questioning to ease off some frustration on Bella's part. Second item I knew I could attend to was to check the hospital's database to see if anything pulls up regarding the Newton family.

****

My shift on Friday was next to mind-numbing without Bella there, but I did divulge myself into my patients making sure that everything was taken care of according to their needs. However, I did find time to research the hospital database for information. What I pulled up was not enjoyable; matters of fact it made my stomach churn and made the bile rise in my throat. My discovery was not something I was happy to have to share with Bella on our first day out together. I also knew that this latest information was not something I would withhold from her, even if it did upset her, she needed to know everything. Focusing on finding the truth of Bella's condition and hoping to put us one step further in finding out, I printed out the information I had found and place it painstakingly in my briefcase. Also, hoping that I wouldn't be caught breaking HIPPA* laws.

****

Valentine's Day, never in my life have I felt so excited about this fabricated holiday. To think that someone invented this holiday to express your love is beside me, you are supposed to express your love every day. Matters of fact I made a promise to myself that I would make sure to show my love and affection to Bella every day until forever; never taking her for granted.

Alice had called me Friday night to inform me that she would just meet us for lunch in Port Angeles and assumed I would pick up Bella, of course I had no problem it, but something told me that was Alice's plan to get us to spend more alone time together. I gladly would not object.

As I walked up to her house I was questioning to myself when I should come clean about my research on Bree, I decided that the sooner the better and that would be while having lunch with Alice; the more support the better.

In my right hand I had a bouquet of red roses and in my left I had a heart shaped box of chocolates, I felt like a walking cliché, but knew I wanted her to feel special no matter what type of cliché it happened to look like. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and waited nervously. Slowly the door was pulled opened and then I blown away; Bella looked beyond beautiful. Starting at her feet she had white Nike tennis shoes, dark denim blue jeans that covered her long thin legs, a midnight blue t-shirt and her hair was in ringlets cascading down framing her face and touching her waist line. It was the simplest of outfits, but it suited her and she looked very comfortable, maybe I was just used to seeing her in a hospital gown or pajamas. The attire was completely forgotten when I noticed her slightly pale face that was lightly covered with makeup, the little mascara she had on her eyelashes made her chocolate eyes pop and her lips were covered with a tinted pink lip gloss.

She must have noticed I was in a trance because she brought her hand up a few inches away from my eyes and waved, trying to get me to snap out of it. My eyes regarded hers and I noticed she was smiling ear to ear and shaking her head.

"Sorry…," I said breaking out of my trance, "you look gorgeous and you took my breath away. Oh and here I thought you might like these." I said handing her the roses and chocolates.

Shyly, she took them and mouthed what it looked to be a _Thank you_ and motioned that she want was going to put the flowers in water. It didn't take her long and then she was back at the door.

Smiling at her I asked, "Um…well are you ready to go?" She nodded, grabbed the dry erase board I gave her from a table by the door and shut the door behind her. Sliding my hand in hers I walked us out toward my car, opening the door for her.

* * *

Please leave a review.

**Displaced fracture:** In this type of fracture, the bone fragments on each side of the break are not aligned. A displaced fracture may require surgery to realign the bones properly.

**HIPPA Laws:** the Rules' protection of individually identifiable health information, the rights granted to individuals, OCR's enforcement activities, and how to file a complaint with OCR.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare or Reality?

**A/N: All right some of you are going to probably hate me after this chapter, but trust me it will get better. Unfortunately, it won't get better until later, maybe 3-4 chapters more. Don't hate me too much. I did have a really hard time writing this because it is very sad and sensitive.**

**This chapter came out of nowhere. I had more time to write because my husband is home on Spring Break, so don't get too use to it. I will still post this Thursday and Sunday, but I have to make a wedding cake next week so I will post when I can, thanks.**

**Warning: This chapter describes signs of physical abuse. Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything Twilight related, just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Nightmare or Reality?**

∞**Bella∞**

Totally feeling like a hormonal teenage girl I was laying on my bed in a just a bath towel, my hair soaking my purple comforter, just daydreaming of Edward. This would be my first time ever having a date on Valentine's Day. It seems that I always had broken up with a guy before we got to celebrate it. In the back of my mind I knew I just hated that holiday because it was always blown out of proportion. Besides every friend I had would make a bigger production over Valentine's Day than it deserved. I knew once I was in love I would show that man everyday how much I did and hopefully they would do that in return Deep down I knew Edward was this man because the little things he did for me meant the most to me and made me happy.

After Edward's visit on Friday I had emailed Alice to let her know that he would be joining us for lunch. Apparently she was more than excited and insisted that he take me and just meet her there. Of course I couldn't call him so she offered to call him.

Finally prying myself from the coziness of my bed I went over to my closet and mulled over what I was going to wear. Since I was so stressed out I decided that my comfort was the best way to go. I hated stressing over wearing heels and tight dresses, I needed to relax and feel good in my own skin. Picking a plain blue t-shirt, jeans and my Nike shoes I headed to the bathroom to get ready. After getting dressed I dried my hair, I was elated because even though they had to shave some of my hair I still had enough to cover up the shorter pieces and make everything blend together, nobody would know the difference. Since I didn't make too much of an effort with my outfit I decided to curl my hair in ringlets and put some light makeup on; fifteen minutes went by and I was done. I absolutely loved that I didn't have to spend too much time getting ready, it just wasn't my thing to stand in front of a mirror for hours on end, and I couldn't understand the logic behind why some women did.

Seeing that I had an hour before Edward came to pick me up I headed back in my room to read my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, I searched everywhere and could not find it. Sitting on my bed I felt a little baffled because I usually never took it from my room. Letting the confusion pass I opted for my second favorite book, _Romeo and Juliet_, in a way a good pick to read on Valentine's Day.

Apparently I was so engrossed in my book because I barely heard the knock at the door. I flung my book to my bed and practically flew down the stairs. Collecting myself and letting my heart beat slow down I steadied my hand over the door knob, turned it and slowly opened the door. I was stunned for a moment when I took in Edward's appearance, our eyes met for a brief second and we started checking each other out. He was wearing black Doc Martens, dark jeans that showed off his firm legs, and a black t-shirt that hugged is body in the right places showing off his fit body. His hair was different from what I remember in the hospital, today it seemed all over the place, but still looking like it suited him. It didn't take long for me to glance over his body, but for some reason I caught him still scanning mine and he seemed to be in a daze. He was close to dropping the roses and chocolates that he carried, so not wanting to cause him further embarrassment I waved my hand in front of his eyes. His eyes met mine in a flash and I smiled so big at how vulnerable he looked at that moment.

****

As we drove to Port Angeles I wanted to express to him that I really appreciated his sweet gesture of giving me something for Valentine's Day, especially since I felt really guilty for not getting him anything. Pulling my dry erase board on my lap and hoping not to distract him from driving, I wrote:

_You are so sweet and handsome by the way! I hope you know I really love the chocolates and flowers. Nobody has ever gone out of their way to do that for me and since I have nothing to give to you I will be buying us lunch._

As he quickly read it without diverting his eyes too much from the road he smiled and answered, "Bella, thank you, and are you serious nobody has given you flowers and chocolates before," I nodded my head confirming his question and he continued, "well, I guess I will just have to change that because you are clearly worth it. And since I know you are independent I am all right with you buying me lunch, but I definitely will be buying dinner, okay?" He took his eyes off the road and looked and me. "You are extremely gorgeous and just being in your company is the greatest present you could give me." My faced flushed; of course, he smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

How was it that he could say these things to me and turn me into mush? Interesting enough I felt the same way about him, but had a hard time understanding his feeling towards me when I obviously wasn't something incredible to look at like the Greek God that he was.

Finally reaching Port Angeles we found the restaurant that Alice told us to meet her at, Café Garden*, it was a small little café, but it had a homey look to it. As we pulled in and parked Edward got out and walked over opening my door for me. We gave each other fleeting smiles and I took his offered arm into mine, it fit perfectly in his.

Making our way into the café we immediately saw Alice, how could we miss her, she was jumping up and down motioning for us to join her.

I waved and Edward greeted her, "Hi, Alice it's great to see you again, shall we sit down?"

"So, Bella, you are looking great and your hair looks gorgeous." She complimented and looked at Edward. "Don't you think so?"

"Um….yes, actually she has left me speechless by just being in her presence," he answered assertively.

As I blushed, rolled my eyes and shook my head and wrote on my board, then lifted it up.

_Knock it off you two, Alice you know I hate being the center of attention. Anyway we are not here to discuss my appearance. We are here because I was wondering if you, Alice, knew anything about Bree and the months of school that I can't seem to remember. _

As she read it her face went bleak. "Well, Bella I was waiting for a good time to tell you and wanted to wait until you recovered a little after your coma. I hadn't planned on it so soon, but you do need to know."

Annoyingly our waitress came over and interrupted.

"Hello, my name is Victoria and I will be your waitress today." She seemed to be extremely interested in all of us. She looked at us as if she photocopied our images in her head and then she glanced down at the dry erase board. Instantly I snatched it from the table and set it on my lap, I didn't like how nosey she was being.

She looked at me briefly then looked at her pad of paper and took the pen from her ear. "What can I get you all today? Have you had a chance to look at the menu?"

Edward cut in obviously noticing her demeanor and not liking how intrusive she was being and spoke up. "We'll have three Cokes and three of your turkey sandwiches with green salads and that will be all, thanks."

"All right sir, it should be out shortly." She turned on her heels and left.

"Hope you gals didn't mind me ordering for you, but she seemed to be so intrusive it was a little strange?"

"Totally understand, she was really starting to creep me out," Alice answered as I nodded and felt an unpleasant chill run up my back.

"Anyhow, getting back to our conversation; you really don't remember do you, Bella?" I shook my head and she frowned. "This is a long story."

Edward talked for the both of us. "Go ahead Alice, I don't think we are in any hurry, are we Bella?"

Shaking my head I urged her to continue.

"Now then, you came to me at the beginning of September and ask me if I knew anything about Bree Newton. I of course informed you that I had her in my class when she was in kindergarten. You seemed to not want to ask me direct questions, but I assumed you were asking me if I had ever witnessed any signs of her being abused.

"Even though I never saw any markings on her body she did seem really shy and secluded herself from the rest of her peers. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a child her age to be shy, but she seemed sad as well.

"You seemed a little frustrated that I couldn't give you any more information, so you went and confronted Ms. Cope, but she had nothing to offer you as well.

"Now hear me out Bella, you seemed to start getting quite obsessive with Bree and you began to look like you were not sleeping. Plus, you would shut out the world unless you were teaching. We never talked; you came to work and went straight home after. All the teachers even Ms. Cope, were getting really worried that maybe you weren't handling being a teacher. We tried talking to you, but you always seemed as if you were on another planet.

"Your parents probably don't want to bring it up now, but they tried so hard to get you to see a doctor and you fought them on it. Everyone honestly did not know what was going on.

"A couple of days before Christmas vacation, I think it was December 9th, you rushed into the front office in school and said you were not feeling well and that you had to get home." She paused and then a tear rolled down her face. "That was the last time we saw you, Bella."

Honestly, I didn't know how to respond to this, so I just reached across the table and took her hand and clutched it with mine. I pulled away and jotted down quickly:

_I am sorry for putting everyone through the pain that I apparently caused them. I love you all for the support you have shown me. It's seems as though I was trying to get information to help Bree somehow and even now I still feel inclined to gain more to find her._

Our food was finally served and while we were sitting there practically in silence, Edward spoke up and turned to look at me.

"I guess now would be a good time to bring this up." I looked at him questionably while he rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes. "Man, I could get in a lot of trouble for this, maybe even get fired, but it's already been done and I want to help you, so here it goes. I searched the hospital database to see if anything pulled up on Bree…….um…..there was more than I thought there was." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded yellow piece of paper and handed it to me. "Some of the medical terms there you probably won't understand, but there are around seven different times within the last nine months that she has come to the ER. At first I was a little surprised that I couldn't remember her, but when I looked closer it appeared to be that the same doctor treated her every time, Dr. Laurent. Now I know he strictly works in the ER and I personally have only worked with him in passing so I don't know if there is a connection."

As I scanned the paper tears came to my eyes, I tried to hold them back but failed. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead.

Pointing at the paper he continued. "Now I am having a hard time because these cases were obvious signs of abuse, but yet they were not reported. See here, she came four times and each time she had around five small burns, described to be from cigarettes, on her back. Last summer, the first time she came in, she had a broken arm and her lip was bruised and cut. The last time she came in she had welts all over her torso and back; that was the same day you went missing."

Leaning into his chest I let the tears run freely.

We finished eating our lunch deciding that Edward would talk to Carlisle to see if he would have any insight on Bree. Alice and I parted from Edward to get some shopping done and promised she would call him to meet up somewhere.

****

Alice took me everywhere and I was not in the mood especially after lunch. We went to the outlet mall and I swear we went to every store there, my feet were killing me and I was so thankful at that moment that I had put my comfy Nike tennis shoes. She insisted that we go to one last store and then call Edward to meet us there.

As we entered Alley Cat Boutique, supposedly her favorite store in Port Angeles, she pulled her phone out and called Edward. Apparently by the sound of it Edward had been pulled around Port Angeles too by Emmett; helping him with presents for Emmett's wife Rosalie. I hadn't met Rosalie and considering the information I had received from Edward she seemed to be quite high maintenance, but I wasn't going to let that cloud my judgment of her before I had a chance to get acquainted with her.

I definitely started feeling like I was Alice's doll. She picked out all sorts of clothes, shoes and even lingerie for me to try on. She would have helped me get dressed, but that is where I drew the line.

After about forty-five minutes of torture from Alice, Edward finally arrived. I thanked Alice with a hug and she told me to email her when I got home; with Alice sometimes emailing her was better than talking because I didn't have to struggle getting off the phone with her. I conceded, took my bags from her car, and put them into Edward's Volvo.

Moments later we were finally driving to a restaurant for dinner.

"Well, you look a little worn out. How was your day?" He spoke up with a small smile on his face.

_Alice took me everywhere and made me feel like a Barbie doll. She insisted on picking everything out for me, even down to my underwear. Plus, all these new things I have learned about Bree have been weighing on my mind._

While raising his eyebrows amusingly at my underwear comment he spoke. "I am so sorry, sweetheart. I can understand how everything has been quite overwhelming. You know…why don't we order take out from the restaurant and head back to Forks, does that sound all right?

_Are you sure, I don't want to ruin the evening you planned for us? _

He reached up and caressed my cheek and I leaned into his hand. "Bella, if you are tired and overwhelmed I want to make sure you are cared for. Ordering take out would not ruin our night as long as I am with you that's all I care about, okay?" I nodded and kissed the palm of his hand.

_Where are we going?_

"You inspired my pick on this restaurant and it's really good…Bella Italia*. Do you care if I order for you? Do you like mushroom ravioli?" I nodded in agreement while he pulled his phone out and dialed the restaurant. He ordered my mushroom ravioli and for him he ordered Tuscan Steak.

When we got to the restaurant Edward ran in and got our food, I fell asleep before he got back into the car.

****

I was obviously tired and waking up with the sound of Edward turning off the car as we sat in front of my house. We walked into the kitchen and ate our dinner. I felt so bad because I caught myself on several occasions about to have my face smack right into my food.

Catching my attention Edward lifted my chin and said, "You, my sweetheart, have got to get to bed."

He swept me up into his arms and took me to my room. He took my shoes off and placed me under my covers. While kissing my forehead he ran the back side of his hand down my cheek.

"See you tomorrow sweetheart." And with that I was asleep.

****

_Bree!_

I wasn't asleep too long when I woke up thinking about her. It was now midnight. Trying to go back to sleep and not succeeding I decided that maybe I could go to my classroom to see if I had left anything there that might help me with Bree. I knew it was late, but I also knew that I couldn't go back to sleep and I had to do ease my mind a little bit.

Grabbing my truck keys and my phone, just in case, I headed to my truck.

As I was going down the highway I turned on my radio to drown out my noisy truck. It was eerily still outside. Looking in my mirror I noticed a black SUV approaching me at an alarming rate with no headlights on. I increased my speed, but the vehicle was gaining up on me. I hated my truck at that moment because it wouldn't go over sixty miles per hour. The SUV started tapping the back of my truck urging me to pull over. My heart started beating so fast that I was having a hard time controlling my truck. Then the SUV was on the driver's side smashing into it. I struggled to keep it on the road, but the SUV took one last hard hit on my truck sending me off the road and hitting hard into a tree. My head hit the dashboard, but luckily left me conscious; unfortunately though my head was bleeding. I abruptly opened my door and got out. I looked around and couldn't see the SUV.

As I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I hoped it would inform him that there was something wrong. While I was dialing I heard the crunch on footsteps on the road and whipped around noticing a man wearing a ski mask and holding a rope. His masculine figure looked familiar.

"Well, well…what do we have here?"

* * *

**Cliffy, I know don't be too mad at me.**

**Check out my references on my profile.  
**

**Café Garden**

**Bella Italia** This is the restaurant that they ate together on their first date in _Twilight_

**Alley Cat Boutique** is an actual store in Port Angeles, but they don't have a website.


	7. Chapter 7 Moonlight

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and if you haven't left a review I would like one so I know people are actually reading this.**

**This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far. Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks to my mother in law and my friend Marilyn for helping me edit this. Love you**

**Warning: Chapter contains violence and mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twi related.**

**Chapter 7 Moonlight**

As I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I hoped it would inform him that there was something wrong. While I was dialing I heard the crunch on footsteps on the road and whipped around noticing a man wearing a black ski mask and holding a rope. His masculine figure looked familiar.

"Well, well…what do we have here?"

My eyes locked onto his as I tried to discreetly slip my phone back into my pocket. He noticed what I was trying to do and grabbed my left wrist. His hands were covered by black leather gloves and his teeth glowed in the moonlight.

"I thought we had shut you up...you just keep poking your nose around where it doesn't belong." He sneered at me and I jumped. He grabbed my phone and threw it at a nearby tree, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

"We spared your life once….but we won't be making that same mistake twice." He growled at me.

Shocked and ultimately confused I went into defense mode, I didn't know for sure what was happening, who this man was, but I knew I had met him somewhere before and at this moment he was going to kill me. All right, I told myself, you are a police chief's daughter, suck it up and make Charlie happy. I started to breathe heavier, the adrenaline spiking to unreasonable levels, the anger inside me started to boil. I took a stance, tightened my muscles in my legs, balled my right fist and before I knew it my fist met his left cheek sending him to topple over and hit the side of my truck and then he was down. Luckily he had let go of my wrist in the process, so I spun around and headed for the trees and ran with every fiber of my being. The moon was full and it was cascading light through the trees making everything not too unbearable to see. Jumping over fallen trees, I ran and ran, pushing my legs faster and faster. Breathing harder and harder, all I could hear was my own blood pumping in my ears.

Making myself focus, I thought about what I needed to do next, where was I going, could I lose him. Breaking my train of thought I started hearing him coming up behind me and then he was yelling.

"BELLA, YOU AREN'T GOING TO OUTRUN ME………..IF YOU GIVE UP NOW I WILL KILL YOU QUICKLY."

Was he kidding, I am a fighter; I will fight till I take my last breath. By now I was breathing so hard sweat was beading on my forehead and then dripping into my eyes, along with the blood from the cut, making it harder for me to see. I tried swiping the sweat from my eyes, but it wasn't working, my vision blurred and then it happened; I tripped over a log and fell fast and hard to the ground into some damp dirt. I tried to cover myself with more dirt hoping that it would camouflage me a little. It didn't work, while I was stammering up all of a sudden the man plowed into me smashing my head to the ground, flipping me over to my back, he put his knee into my stomach and pushed my hands above my head holding them with one of his hands.

What happened next was both shocking and enlightening at the same time. The piercing rage of his ocean blue eyes made everything that happened in the last six months flash before my eyes. I know this man.

Tears ran from my eyes and I remembered back when we taught the children at school about stranger danger and what you were suppose to do if a stranger grabbed you. Of course I thought nothing would happen, but I screamed, no, I actually screamed and there it was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He picked up the rock, hit me, everything went black.

*********

∞**Edward∞**

I couldn't be happier than I was now, no I actually could because Bella wasn't going to be totally happy until she could speak again and found Bree.

As I opened the door to my house, who was I kidding, my parent's house, it was eleven thirty. Not quite ready for bed I decided to take a shower. I took my time in the shower letting the day with Bella replay in my mind; by the time I got out of the shower and shaved it was midnight. Pulling out my laptop and turning it on I decided to try some research myself on Bree. Just as I was typing it into Google my phone went off, it was Bella. This was strange; she never called me because well she couldn't talk. I flipped it open and said hello. All I could hear was some static and then what I heard next sent a chill up my back.

"_Well, well…what do we have here?" _A man's rough voice played through the phone. What the hell!

My first instinct was to get to her. While still listening on the phone I managed to get dressed, put my shoes on and then I grabbed my keys heading out to my car.

The next thing I heard sent me over the edge.

"_I thought we had shut you up...you just keep poking your nose around where it doesn't belong." _

"_We spared your life once….but we won't be making that same mistake twice." He growled!_

Clatter, clang, clang and the phone went dead.

Shit!!!!

Okay, Okay don't panic she's alive, she'll be all right. Need to find her, is she at her house? Why does this road have to be so long? Wait….wait is that her truck?

I pulled over to the side of the road behind her truck and got out. Steadily I made my way over to her truck, looking around to see if anything else around the road seemed out of the ordinary. As I approached the driver's side, the door was open, so I looked inside. Grabbing onto the steering wheel I leaned in and noticed her keys were still in the ignition. Removing my hand from the steering wheel I noticed that there was blood on my hand and then I started really panicking, she's hurt. Where is she?

Wiping the blood from my hand onto my pants, I realized what I should have done in the first place was call 911. While I was freeing my phone from my pocket I noticed some movement in the trees about a hundred yards up the road. Looking closer, I noticed it was a tall dark haired man with darker skin and he was carrying something. It was Bella. Was this the man that was after her?

Launching into a sprint I made my way up the road and started shouting.

"PUT HER DOWN…..GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Hey man…calm down…I saved her life," the man bellowed while pulling Bella closer to him.

"Who are you? What happened to her?" I asked while catching my breath.

"I'll tell you all you need to know, but let's get her into your car and to the hospital, she needs a doctor," he stiffly said as he motioned and walked toward my car.

He put her in the back seat and climbed in the front. Getting in the driver's seat I turned and looked at Bella, she had blood running down her forehead and down her nose. Her face was caked with dirt along with all her clothes, she did not look well, and she looked dead.

Turning the car on and getting back on the highway I turned and looked at the man sitting in my passenger seat.

"So are you going to tell me who you are and what happened?" I asked feeling a little annoyed because he was sitting there like all of this had no affect on him.

He slammed his fist into his hand and answered, "My name is Jacob Black," he paused. "I live on La Push reservation and the woods are my backyard. When I can't sleep, which is quite a bit, I go for long walks through the woods to clear my head so I can sleep. Usually my walks are fairly quiet, but tonight was different. I just started my walk for the night when I heard someone scream."

"Wait, what did you say, you heard someone scream?" I asked sounding really confused.

"Yep, that's right, I heard a scream. Sounded like a woman's scream," he said sounding really annoyed.

"Why do you act all shocked? Wouldn't you scream if someone was attacking you," he stated while pointing his finger at me.

"She can't talk…she lost her voice…wait…what…she was being attacked?"

"Well she apparently she can talk now….yes she was being attacked…just shut up for a minute and let me finish," he replied with a sudden urgency in his tone. "I ran towards her scream and found a man, dressed in dark clothes with a black ski mask and black gloves. He was on top of her holding her arms down above her head with a rock in his hands. Um…it looked like he had just hit her with it. Then he looked up and noticed I was there so he threw the rock down and took off running out of sight. My only concern was to see if she was still alive. When I came up to her I checked her pulse and noticed she was taking short shallows breaths. I didn't want to cause further damage, but I just couldn't leave her there just in case he came back to finish what he started. So I figured if I got her to the road that maybe I could flag someone down to help us, and that's where you came in."

I took a deep breath and turned in my seat and took a quick glance at Bella, she was still out cold and I did notice on the top left side of her head that her hair was stained and matted with blood. Stepping on the gas I felt a sudden urgency that we needed to get her to the hospital so I could thoroughly examine her and treat her injuries.

Noticing my large increase in speed I peaked over at Jacob who was looking at the speedometer, seeming quite nervous he asked, "So, I was wondering if you knew why that guy was after her and why he would want to harm her?"

Cutting to the chase I made a long story short and told him about Bree, Bella's disappearance and our recent findings.

"Oh, this is Chief Swan's Bella, he came to the reservation back in December around Christmas time and showed us a picture of her asking if we had ever seen her before," he reconnected with a memory. "With all that dirt covering her I didn't recognize her."

"By the way thanks for saving her….you were at the right place at the right time," I said gratefully.

"Well, it would have been better if I got to her before he hit her with that rock," he answered with a small chuckle and I concurred with a nod.

By the time we arrived at the hospital, I had already called Carlisle to meet us there and had the ER staff on alert. We entered the hospital, Jacob carried Bella and I went ahead making sure everything was in order. Jacob placed her on a bed and I stepped out to find clean scrubs to change into and then I washed up.

Upon returning to Bella, Carlisle and some nurses worked on her. Luckily she was still breathing and her heart rate was good and stabilized. We all proceeded to clean her up, washing her face and cleaning the cut on her forehead and the one on top of her head. She was looking better, but still unconscious.

It was interesting how I went from concerned boyfriend, was I her boyfriend, to Dr. Edward Cullen, but that's how I was and it was definitely something I wasn't going to ignore because I personally was able to help her.

Standing on the side of her bed I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, humming a tune that reminded me of how I felt about us, _I'll Stand By You _by The Pretenders*. It was killing me inside seeing her lying there like this again and I wished to myself that there was some way I could've prevented this from happening, but there wasn't. Putting my lips to her ear I whisper sweetly, "I'll stand by you always, you won't ever be alone… I love you." Then I placed a chaste kiss to her soft lips.

Jacob sat in the corner with look of uneasiness on his face, but all I could do was focus on Bella hoping she would wake up soon.

On the other side of the hospital curtain we heard panicked voices.

"Where is she, where's my daughter?" Rene's agonizing voice rang out.

"Rene, calm down so the doctors can talk to us," Charlie cut in being firm.

Carlisle serenely interrupted, "She's all right, and she's right through there, but try and calm down."

As Rene pulled the curtain back slowly she let out a long distressing sigh. She came over and pulled Bella's hand into hers and brought it to her cheek.

With a soft whisper she asked herself, "How much more can you handle, baby?"

Sounding very irritated Chief Swan finally spoke up, "So, can you tell us what happened? When Rene and I got back around one from Seattle Bella's truck was gone and then we got a phone call from the hospital. On the way in we noticed her truck off to the side of the road, smashed up and then we really were freaked out."

I filled him in on the information I knew and then introduced him to Jacob, so he could give him further details about her attacker.

An hour sluggishly went by; Rene was in and out pacing, getting coffee and growing restless. I sat there as calm as I could be, still humming different songs and passively kissing the back of her hand while I was caressing it in mine. _Come on baby, wakeup. I am here for you. I am not leaving._

Another hour passed and I had her hand pressed to my forehead; her fingers started to move, so I quickly snapped my head to look at her face. Her eyes began to flutter and open revealing the chocolate brown that I loved. She looked at me and her lips curled into a small smile.

"Edward," she whispered while pulling her hand abruptly to her mouth, shocked to learn that she could talk.

My eyebrows shot up and my lips widened into a delightful smile, "I knew your voice would sound like an angels."

She laughed and it was like angels were dancing, but all too quick her face went pale and her eyes pooled up with tears.

Stroking her cheek I asked her alarmingly, "What's wrong sweetheart, are you okay?"

Breaking into a full outcry she struggled to answer, "It's…..it's…just that……I am happy….to have my voice back….but…but…I remember ev…ev….everything that has happened…to me…..and…and to Bree….oh my gosh….no Bree."

******

∞**Bella∞**

As I closed my eyes and looked down I tried to contain my crying, my head was throbbing, I placed my hand over my forehead and then to the top of my head flinching at the pain. I am not sure if my head can take anymore beatings.

Looking up from my lashes I saw the faces of my parents, Edward and a tall, russet haired, bronzed skinned man.

I glanced over to Edward and back to this dark man as if I was asking a silent question.

"Oh, Bella, this is Jacob Black, he saved you from that man." Edward spoke up while looking at me apprehensively.

"Actually," Jacob interjected, "more like scared the guy off, like you said Edward…right place…right time," he corrected as he smiled at me.

"Thank you, I thought I was dead when I saw him pick up that rock. I don't really know how many lives I have left in me," I chuckled trying to make the tension in the air lighter; man you really could cut it with a knife.

Stepping forward and cutting to the chase Charlie interrupted with a discerned look, "Well, Bella, since you did say you remembered what happened; do you feel up to enlightening the rest of us?"

Looking up at my dad, I couldn't help but feel this huge aching hole inside my stomach. I knew now the reasons why I kept everything from them and how all this information led me to being so detached from every one that I loved. How could I simply tell them I was trying to keep them safe? The mere thought of all this information hurting them killed me inside. Realizing now that no matter what was said I was already putting them in danger, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to them and help shed some light.

Taking a deep cleansing breath I prepared myself to dispel the unpleasant information.

"Hmm…where do I start? Okay…the only memory I had before tonight was the one about the first day I met Bree." I looked over at Edward confirming my memory. "You know the one about the bruise on her arm." He nodded. "Well, now I remember everything else….and it got worse for her.

"Numerous times she would come to class and wasn't able to sit in her chair, acting as if it pained her to do so. With each passing day she became more distant and distressed. I focused all my attention to try and figure out how to reach her. I thought about talking to a doctor about her and seeing what my options were, but I felt that I needed to pull her aside to see if I could do it myself. When I did finally get to talk to her alone after class, she would flinch every time I came to close to her. I tried giving her comfort and told her that she could trust me. She finally eased up and let her walls fall.

"She informed me that she could not tell me the names of the people who were hurting her because if she did they would kill her and the others. She wouldn't tell me who the other people were. She did confess that it wasn't her brother that hurt her. Also she did say that there was more to the problem than she could let me know for her safety, for the 'other's' and also for mine.

"Each day passed and I could see her soul slipping away. It drove me crazy so I took it upon myself to look into it." Charlie looked at me and seemed to be completely frustrated because he had always told me since I was little to come to him if I ever had a problem and that he would fix it.

"I know, I know Dad; I should have come to you, but I thought if I got enough information then I would come to you. Anyhow, so I decided to go talk to her dad at Outfitter's. Now I have known Mike for years and he didn't seem like the type to physically abuse his own child, let alone condone anyone else doing it. When I got to Outfitter's, Tyler Crowley was working, so I asked to see Mike. He went to the back of the store and then Mike walked out greeting me. He did not look well….his eyes sunk in with dark circles around them…he had lost weight and looked like a beanpole…also he looked like Bree…soulless. When I asked him about Bree he just gritted his teeth, glared at me and ordered me to leave things alone, to forget it.

"All right everyone you know how stubborn I am." They all chuckled, except Jacob, and nodded their heads. "So of course I pushed it. I would try every day to get Bree to tell me more, but she never offered anything more than what I already knew. I stayed up late every night trying to figure this out. I even went to the lengths of seeing if Bree would let me look at the marks on her body, but she wouldn't and I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Then December 9th, Bree didn't show up for school and I went insane. I actually did get sick; I threw up because I thought something terrible had happened to her. So I left work and went to Outfitter's. There was nobody there, but the door was unlocked so I went in. I heard shouting coming from downstairs. I walked slowly down the stairs and…..that's when I saw them," I paused feeling a weight on my chest. "His entire family, Mike, Lauren, Riley and Bree were all on their knees facing the wall. There were two people standing behind them wearing black ski masks, one was my attacker from tonight and the other looked like a woman. She had trouble hiding her hair and I noticed some curly red hair peeking out of the back of her mask. They had guns pointed at their heads."

By now all of them were so close to my bed they were practically sitting on it. Their eyes were wide and shocked as they took in every word I was telling them.

"I didn't make any noise, but they must have seen me because they turned and looked at me. I quickly turned around ran up the stairs. I got out the front doors and I tried to run to my truck, but I was too late. The man had reached me, grabbed my hair and slammed me down in the parking lot. He tried to strangle me, but I just passed out." I realized at that moment that I had dreamed about what happened to me and it was that same dream that had brought me out of my coma.

I looked at all of their shocked faces, "Do all of you really want to know what happened next?" I hesitantly asked because I really didn't know if my mom was going to handle this part, she seemed a little on edge and she was crying already so I didn't know if she could take anymore.

Edward came over and placed a light kiss on my lips and caressed my cheek, "Bella, we are all here for you and we want to know what you have been through. And with every bone in my body I will make sure that nobody will hurt you anymore." With that I caressed his cheek and leaned in and kissed him back. I was blessed to be surrounded by people that loved me.

"Okay then," I started shaking and the thought of what I was going to tell them sent cold shivers up my spine, "I can't…I can't go into detail…it hurts too much." I shook my head and told myself to, _get it over with_. "When I came around I was back downstairs with the Newton's. All I could do is look at all of them; they had been beaten and all of their faces were streaked with sweat, blood and tears. Then I noticed that there was one more man in the back of the room sitting in the corned in the dark. I couldn't see him, but he spoke to me and said "See what happens when you poke your nose in where it doesn't belong; now we can't let you go."

"The head guy made the other man and woman beat each one of us one by one while we watched. Mike begged and pleaded for them to stop. When we screamed they tortured us more, even if it was just bending our fingers back. The head guy never addressed the man and woman by name. He called the man number one and the woman number two and they called him Master. While they beat us he kept saying to Mike "If you had given me what I wanted then your family and this nosy teacher would not have gotten hurt." I was so confused, we weren't allowed to speak or even make contact with each other. I lost track of the days and didn't know how long we were down there. Every time they left they put handcuffs on us and hook us together, turned out the lights and locked the basement door.

"We would hear customers above walking around talking, but we all knew if we called out we would be dead. They never fed us and I noticed Bree was getting so sick and started to be unresponsive. I was so worried she was going to die. I knew I needed to get out and get help. I had already tested to see if I could get my hands out the cuffs and I could because my hands are freakishly small. Mike and Lauren tried to convince me not to, but I just couldn't sit there and watch all of us suffer. As quiet as I could I slipped out of the cuffs and tried to make my way out through the basement window. I was almost out, but number one grabbed my legs and yanked me back into the basement, he punched me in the mouth sending me to the ground, wrapped a rope around my neck so tight cutting off my air. Then number two came over and took a golf club and hit my arm; I tried to scream but the rope was too tight. The whimpers and cries from the Newton's struck me harder than the blows I was taking because I knew I had failed them. They flipped me over twisting my arm; I was in so much pain I felt my soul leave my body and then I was watching myself being beaten. The last thing I felt was a big strike against my head and then I was gone."

I heard gasps in the room and the fell uncomfortably silent for a moment.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart," Edward quietly said as he pulled my hand to his mouth as kissed it. "You were so brave."

"Edward, how can you say that? They are all probably dead and it's my fault! I am not brave, I am stupid. We have to find them."

Jacob rudely cut in, "Every one out, I need to talk to Bella."

"What are you talking about? We are not leaving her. Why do you want to talk to her?" Edward stood up and moved across the room inches away from Jacob's face.

"Bella, I'm not who you think I am."


	8. Chapter 8 Take Cover

**A/N: Okay everyone, I suffered from stomach flu the day before I started to write this so I hope it flows all right.**

**I hope I don't give you character whiplash in this one. There is three different POV's so hang in there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twi related. Thanks.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Chapter 8 Take Cover**

∞**Jacob∞**

As I was standing in front of this woman who has been nearly beaten to death I couldn't help to feel completely guilty. What should I tell her, should I lie? Or should I be out with it and let her know that she has helped with every aspect of this situation. What would she think if I told her that I had been following her around the last six months watching every single move that she has taken? That we knew what was happening to her, but never stopped it.

"Jacob, we are not leaving Bella. So whatever you want to tell Bella, you are going to have tell all of us. Do you understand?" Edward stated while backing off and sitting next to Bella.

"I totally agree. Something doesn't smell right. Plus, Bella has already been through enough and as the Chief of Police I am going to get down to the bottom of this," Chief Swan said with urgency in his tone.

Reaching into my back pocket of my jeans I pulled out my wallet. "Chief Swan, Bella I am Special Agent Jacob Black I work undercover for the FBI. The FBI has been following you and the Newton's for the last six months," I hesitantly said while holding up my wallet revealing my badge.

"Wait…what? You have been following us. That means you knew all this time that these terrible things were happening and you did nothing. I…I can't believe this. I don't know…I can't…I can't even think about this. Bree, her family…and…and me we were all beaten. Oh no, I think I am going to be sick," she stated choking on her words.

Chief Swan stepped forward to try and comfort Bella and acting frustrated. "I was not aware the FBI had jurisdiction or was even investigating in Forks. What's going on?"

"Chief Swan, I understand your frustration, but since you are Bella's father we didn't want to put you in greater risk. Plus, this is a rather delicate matter," I said while trying not to give out confidential information.

Edward stood up while still holding Bella's hand and giving me an angry wide eyed look, "So you are just going to leave it at that. Can you not see what's in front of you, Black? Just look at her, you know what she has been through. And now we aren't even sure if the Newton's are still alive. We, most of all Bella deserves to know what's going on."

"Edward, the most I can do is have all of you go to FBI Headquarters in Seattle to debrief you on the situation. Once that is done we would have to put Bella, her entire family and you into protective custody. We were trying to avoid that at all cost. So it's your decision Bella; be left knowing what you already know or get all the information that you have been trying to obtain these last six months?" I stared at Bella with a questioning look hoping she would just leave things the way they are. What she said next was shocking.

Bella looked at everyone cautiously and cleared her throat, "Is there any way that…you could just debrief me and then put me in protective custody? Maybe I could help as well."

Edward whipped his head around and looked at Bella with disbelief, "What are talking about Bella? I can't let you do this on your own. I need to be there to help you; I can't leave your side. You don't know what you are talking about."

"Edward, it's not your decision," she spoke barely above a whisper. They just gazed at each other for a brief moment in silence.

Interrupting there quiet conversation I spoke up, "Well, I need to report to my Superior and then we will be in touch with you. Bella, I hope you feel better and I also hope you can think about your decision more by the time we contact you. Thanks." With that I quickly turned on my heels and left the hospital; wanting to get myself further from the guilt and not let myself get personally involved.

***********

∞**Bella∞**

Feeling absolutely sick to my stomach I tried to mull over everything that has happened within the last twenty four hours. I closed my eyes and tried to let my body relax in the uncomfortable hospital bed. So to my understanding I tried to comprehend that every action that I had done in the last six months I was being followed. Everything that happened to me the FBI knew about. I felt like a pawn in the most hated chess game. How could I put my family in danger especially now that I had Edward in my life? I was putting too many people in danger and I just couldn't have that, even if it meant that I possibly wouldn't see them anymore.

Lying there in deep thought I started to feel four pairs of eyes on me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee staring at me with compassionate yet questioning expressions.

"What?" I asked knowing that they understood I was trying to protect them.

"Bella, we know what you are trying to do? Don't think for one second more that we will let you leave us. We love you, you are special to us and can't live without you," Renee spoke with so much compassion and love.

"I understand that you all care for me, so just let me think about it some more and then I will let you know what my final decision is. You know I am really tired and all this has been a lot for me to take in so if you all wouldn't mind I'd like to go home and get some rest. Is that all right Edward, Carlisle?" I addressed both doctors hoping that they understood my need to leave.

Edward and Carlisle stared and then nodded at each other then Edward spoke up, "We think you are in sufficient health to go home, on one condition."

Raising my eyebrows and giving him a tight small smile I asked, "What condition?"

"That you go home under the supervision of a doctor," Edward firmly said, but pulling his mouth into a half smile.

I couldn't help this invitation to crack a joke. "I am not sure if your dad would be comfortable enough on my parents couch, but he's welcome if he wants to," I chuckled.

Apparently everyone liked my joke because they laughed.

"Very funny Bella and you're lucky that I love hearing that laugh of yours," Edward said teasing me back.

***********

Edward's car sat idling in his driveway while I just stared at his huge house thinking that you could fit three of my parent's houses into his. He had ran inside to gather some personal items up before we headed back to my house. Looking over at the clock in the car it was now three am and surprisingly I was far from being tired.

My thoughts turned to my relationship with Edward. I had just met him six days ago, but it seemed as though we had known each other for years. He was completely enamored by wanting to be by my side to help me through this mess that I can't help feel that I got myself into.

After Edward climbed back into his car and pulled out of the driveway I leaned my head back onto the headrest and just stared at him. We sat in silence and on occasion he would capture my face in his emerald green eyes while looking back and forth between me and the road.

Finally arriving at my house we got out of the car and he pulled his bag from the backseat. The porch light was still on, assuming my parent's left it on for us, and we entered the house.

I watched Edward as he took in the plain appearance of my house. While raising his eyebrows and gesturing his hand over to the couch he said, "Well, the couch looks comfy. Do you have a spare blanket and pillow?"

Feeling a little embarrassed and nervous I knew I had to ask, "Well, um…..I was wondering if….you would sleep…in my bed…with me? I mean you don't really have to, if you don't want to. I do have an extra pillow and blanket that you could borrow. It's just that…I…think…I mean…I feel…too scared to sleep…by myself."

He quickly held his finger up to my mouth to shut up my babbling. "If that is what you want then that is what you'll get, anything for my sweetheart."

Smiling briefly at him, I took his hand and led him up to my room. I expressed to Edward that I needed to have a shower because I was still wearing my dirt covered clothes, he took off my bandages from my head. Excusing me from my room Edward climbed in my bed.

Scared at what my appearance revealed I avoided looking into the bathroom mirrors letting the steam from the shower cover them. While I was showering I tried my best to wash my hair without irritating my cuts. After my shower I pulled on one of my white tank tops and gray yoga pants; then made my way to my room. Upon arriving to my room I noticed that Edward had changed into dark blue pajama pants and was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his body showing his firm muscles; while he rested on top of the covers.

I pulled my eyes away from his chest and noticed that he was watching me with a wide entertained smile. He sat up from the bed, leaned over the side and pulled his doctors bag onto the bed.

"Why don't I take care of your head and then you need to get some sleep."

"Okay," I responded seeing that I was a little embarrassed that he caught me checking him out and then climbed on the bed crossing my legs.

He looked into my eyes and started bandaging up my forehead. After he was done he brushed my damp hair from my shoulder while leaving his hand firmly there.

"Do you know how heavenly you smell?" he said while leaning in and sniffing my hair.

He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled his head away gazing at my face. I smiled nervously at his close proximity and at the fact that we were in my bed. He just sat there staring at me as if he knew what I was thinking and not wanting to make me feel awkward.

Reaching up I took my hand and placed it on the back of his neck; pulled myself up onto my knees as I pulled him closer to me, our lips were barely touching, then I kissed him. This wasn't any old chaste kiss. Our lips moved with each other with a sudden urgency to feel one another's need to be closer. My head started to spin, so I quickly pulled away and put my forehead against his, but then sat straight up forgetting that it was injured.

"Owww," I flinched and held my hand to my head.

Edward moved his hand from my neck and placed his arm around my waist pulling me down to lie on the bed. "Are you all right, sweetheart? First of all you need to remember to breathe when I kiss you and second I need to remember that I am still your doctor and you need to get some rest."

With my hand still on my head I giggled. "I guess I should follow doctor's orders, Dr. Cullen."

Placing my head softly on his chest he wrapped his arm around my waist then kissed me on top of my head. Exhaustion finally set in and I was taken over by a dreamless sleep.

**********

Peeking through the slits and lashes of my eyes I noticed that the room was quite bright. I tried opening my eyes wider, but all I could feel was the throbbing of my head. Propping myself up onto my elbows I felt a surge of pain throughout my body settling on my stomach making my eyes pop open. My tank top had maneuvered its way up just below my breasts. I gasped loudly when I discovered the black and blue bruises that covered my abdomen; apparently that had been the source of my attacker's knee.

Suddenly I felt Edward's warm hand on my stomach and I regretfully snapped my head in his direction; then fell back onto the bed squeezing my eyes shut feeling the room spinning uncontrollably.

"Oh, I feel like death."

"You look far from death, sweetheart," Edward said trying to comfort me, but it did not work.

"Why don't I go make you some breakfast and then you need to take some medicine," he ordered while jumping out of bed.

"Ya, that might be a good idea because I don't think I can move right now," I agreed pulling the crook of my elbow over my eyes.

Edward snickered, "Okay, I will be back. Don't move." I just let out a small snort in agreement.

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs I turned and looked at the door; it had at least been only five minutes since he was gone. He stepped into the room holding an abundantly filled tray of food and closed the door with his foot as I looked at him in amazement.

"So among all your talents is one of them magic?" I asked while slowly sitting up.

"Actually, I do know a few magic tricks, but this is not one of them. When I went into the kitchen your mom was extremely busy fixing all of your favorites."

"Um, that sounds like Renee," I sighed.

Placing the tray of food on the bed Edward sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is still throbbing, but I think I am too hungry to care."

We both devoured the coffee cake*, scrambled eggs and strawberries; then set the tray aside. Taking our cups of hot cocoa we sat back up against the headboard feeling content. Edward pulled some Motrin from his doctor's bag and gave me 800mg worth.

Climbing out of bed I looked at the clock; it was now two o'clock in the afternoon. "Wow, we slept along time. I bet you have better things to do then hang out here and babysit me."

"I wouldn't call it babysitting, maybe more like, playing doctor," he said while looking up at me through his eyelashes. Even though I would have jumped back into bed with him at that moment; my bladder was calling.

"I'll be back, nature calls," I said while thumbing my way to the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere." I yelled back.

When I entered the bathroom I made the biggest mistake; I looked in the mirror and squealed, "What the hell?" My face exposed the most unsightly image. The cut of my forehead was only a half an inch in length, but a large purple bruise covered the span of my forehead. The blow from my steering wheel not only affected my forehead, but also gave me black eyes and a swollen nose.

Not even a half a second later, Edward barged into the bathroom standing next to me taking in my appearance in the mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked so hideous?" I said while covering my face with my hands.

Edward placed his hands on my hips and turned my body to face him; then removed my hands from my face. "You do not look hideous. By the way, I have seen you in worse shape than this."

"You have?"

"Yes, after the ambulance brought you in from Newton's Outfitter's."

"Oh I see," I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Why don't you take care of what you need to in here and then we will talk about it when you're done," he said while lifting my chin and glancing around the bathroom.

***********

∞**Edward∞**

Waiting for Bella to return from the bathroom I couldn't help, but feel miserable. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and I had to be to the hospital at six to start my shift. I was mourning over the fact that I would have to leave Bella and didn't want to tell her.

As she walked back into the bedroom I intently watched her; she was the strongest woman I have ever known. Her body was so tiny and I was in so much awe that no matter how fragile she seemed to be she had taken a lot more abuse than I could have imagined anyone else could endure. She was also wonderfully stunning; her chestnut wavy hair cascaded down her back and stood out upon her white tank top, which showed off the curves of her body. The yoga pants she wore brought to my attention just how long her legs were. All I could do was raise my eyebrows, pull my mouth into a tight smile and check her out over and over again.

"So, Dr. Cullen, do you like what you see?" she interrupted obviously noticing me gawking at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

I shook my head and closed my eyes trying to bring myself back from teenage boy thoughts. "More than you know, Ms. Swan. You have always taken my breath away since the first time I met you."

"Well, it's only been six days. That feeling soon will pass," she teased while climbing onto the bed then sitting in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Ms. Swan I have been captivated by your presence since the first time you came to be my patient," I corrected while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Dr. Cullen, that's a little disturbing because I was in a coma."

"I can see why you think that, but there was something about you that drew me to you and I couldn't leave you alone. Do you realize that after my shifts I would come and sit in your room just watching you? I wished everyday that you would wake up so you could look at me with those beautiful brown eyes and that I could hear your voice. I even sat and read to you every day."

"So I had a stalker while I was in a coma, that's a first," she laughed. "Well, what did you read to me?"

Grabbing tighter around her waist I leaned over the bed and pulled out her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and then handed it to her. She took the book, stared at it then at me and smacked me in the arm with it, making me jump by her reaction.

"Do you realize that I looked everywhere for this book? I thought I was going crazy and all this time you had it. How did you get it?"

I playfully rubbed my arm pretending that she had hurt me with the book. "First of all that's not a way to treat your favorite book," she glared at me with shock. "Secondly I may stalk woman in comas, but I would never reduce myself to burglary." I laughed throwing my head back and put my arms up in surrender.

She must have caught onto my flirtatious teasing because all of a sudden she started tickling me under my arm pits; this was one of my weaknesses. My body fell to the bed and I struggled to get her to stop, but she wouldn't budge. By now I was laughing and thrashing around.

"So, Dr. Cullen, are you going to tell me how you got this book?" she said laughing while she continued relentlessly, tickling me.

"Okay, okay I give….just stop….please," I choked out still laughing. "Your mom brought it to me and said it was your favorite book and that you would love to know that someone was reading it to you."

Supposedly feeling satisfied with my answer she stopped the tickling fest. "That's so sweet, Edward," she whispered, leaning down and kissing me softly then quickly sat up.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes passively gazing at each other. I guess now would be a good time to let her know that I had a shift at the hospital tonight.

"Bella, I have a shift at the hospital tonight at six. I don't want to go, but kind of have to."

She glanced at me with a frown, "Before you go can we talk about something that has been on my mind?"

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything, but I believe I know what you want to talk about. So go ahead, talk," I stated gesturing my hand for her to begin.

"This relationship that I believe we are starting shouldn't go any farther." She looked down at her hands and continued not wanting to look me in the eyes. "I mean, after I am debriefed they are going to put me in protective custody and we will be forced to lead separate lives."

I was totally taken aback because I thought her decision was not finalized. "I thought you were going to think about this longer or at least until the FBI contacted you."

Still not looking at me she answered, "What other choice do I have, Edward? I don't want the people I love to get hurt because of the choices I have made."

"Look at me, please." She turned her head slowly at hesitantly looked into my eyes. "Why can't you just leave it alone and let the FBI handle?"

Oops! Her eyes tightened, oh no, she was mad. Throwing her hands up in the air, then gesturing her hands to her wounds she cried, "This is why I can't leave it alone. The FBI didn't care what happened to me. Who's to say they care about the Newton's? They could be dead. I might as well be dead."

Realizing my mistake I quickly pulled her body into mine and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her injuries. She sobbed heavily into my chest as I stroked her silky hair.

"I can't give up, I just can't Edward."

"I know… I know that just wouldn't be my Bella, to give up. I'm sorry that was very selfish of me. Can you just wait at least until they call; maybe we can figure out another way to handle all this, okay?" While still sobbing uncontrollably she nodded.

The thought of not having her in my life was too hard for me to bear; my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. I pulled her closer to me and enveloped the scent of her as to brand it into my memory.

Abruptly Bella ripped away from my arms. Her face went pale as she sprang from the bed; grabbing her garbage can and irrepressibly throwing up. As quickly as she had left the bed I was by her side holding her hair back.

"Are you okay? Maybe I should take you in with me, so we can examine you, maybe take some CT scans or…"

"Edward, it's not that," she sat down and grabbed some tissues from her night stand and wiped her mouth as I gazed at her in confusion. "Do you remember that waitress at Café' Garden yesterday?"

"Yes, I remember the irritating, nosy waitress, why?"

"She had red curly hair, right?"

"I believe so, where are you going with this, Bella."

She grabbed the garbage can again and quickly threw up. "I think she is the same woman that I told you about… the woman in the basement at Outfitter's, the same woman that beat the Newton's and I," she paused, "They have been watching me… I mean us. That means everyone I love is and has been in danger."

"Okay, Bella, slow down. Are you sure it's the same woman?"

"Yes, I can say that I am ninety-nine percent sure it is. The way she looked at us, those eyes, I won't ever forget the hatred and pain I saw in them as she beat us. "

I reached for her hand and pulled it to my lips wishing I could take her pain away. Before long we were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She cautiously drew it to her ear.

"Hello, yes this is Bella Swan…..sure…that should work for me….no I'll take myself…all right…you too…bye." She turned her phone off, set it on her night stand and softly gazed at me.

"Um, that was Special Agent Black….they want me to go to FBI Headquarters on Wednesday."

* * *

If you leave a review you will get a teaser from Chapter 9.

**Coffee Cake-** a really yummy recipe from my mother in law. Check out my profile for the recipe.


	9. Chapter 9 Deception

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, consider this a transition chapter for some awesome things coming in the next chapters.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Thanks again to my mother in law for editing and making this chapter flow better. Love you!**

**Chapter 9 Deception**

_As I stood in the shadows that engulfed me, while the rain ran down my face, I watched across the street into a dark alley with a yellow light cascading softly down, just barely showing the figures that stood beneath it. I watched in absolute terror as Number One and Number Two pummeled Edward back and forth making strikes across his gorgeous face. He was out numbered and couldn't fight back. I had to pull my hand to my mouth, biting on my index finger to keep me from crying out for him. They landed hard blows to his stomach making him hunch over in agony; then kicked the back of his knees to make him fall to the ground. He placed his hands to the wet ground, then propped himself back up again sitting on his feet. He was defeated, done for; no fight was left in him. Number One pulled out his gun and held it to his head. Edward screamed out "I love you Bella!"_

_The shot rang out and his head hit the brick building with his lifeless body sinking to the ground._

"_NO! Edward!"_

I was pulled from my nightmare by the sound of my cell phone chirping at me. It was now ten o'clock Monday morning. The sun crept in through my window and spanned over my bed warming my half-covered body. As I reached for my phone, I noticed that I had two missed calls, one from Alice and the other from Edward. Instead of returning either of their phone calls right away, I decided I would get ready for the day.

While I was getting ready I really felt the urge to return to school and start teaching again, but I wasn't exactly sure if I could walk back into my classroom and not see Bree there. I was already aware that they had put a full time sub in my position, when the school found out that I had wakened from my coma and couldn't speak. That made me feel sad because I loved teaching so much, but obviously, a teacher that couldn't speak wasn't effective in a classroom.

One thing was for sure though. Deep down in my soul I knew I needed to meet with the FBI and find out what had happened to the Newton's before I could ever move on with my life. Whether they were still alive or if they were dead, I needed to close that door before moving on to the next one. Hopefully, the next door would be with Edward, but I knew I might have to walk away from him and into protective custody.

The thought of that next stage in my life reminded me of my nightmare. If I left, would he still be in danger? The pit in my stomach was so deep from guilt that I was sure I would not be able to ever lead a happy, normal life knowing that I was the cause of his death. Would he ever consider going into protective custody with me, or was that too much to ask? I shook my head at myself; I was being selfish to think I could ever ask him to leave his family, career and the life that he has worked so hard to obtain.

Looking in the full-length mirror in my room, I looked over myself and just knew that I could never ask him to give up his life for me; someone that had nothing special to offer. That just meant that I would have to come up with a way of getting myself away from Edward…but how?

Leaving the solace of my bedroom I grabbed my cell phone and headed to the kitchen. As I wasn't too hungry and it was late in the morning I opted for a simple bowl of cereal. As I sat down at the table, I noticed Renee had left a note:

_Bella,_

_I went to Port Angeles to go shopping. I peeked in on you this morning and noticed you were out cold, so I decided not to wake you. Your Dad's shift ends at five and he said he invited Sergeant Cullen and his wife over for dinner at seven. We would like you to join us. Hope you are feeling better and we'll see you around three. _

_Love, Mom_

Charlie and Renee were always gone, but I didn't really mind. It gave me a chance to be by myself; it was especially nice, with all this drama going on.

I decided that I would wait to call Alice until she got out of work; so that left me with Edward. Picking up my phone I found his name and pressed send.

"_Bella."_

"Hello, Edward." I couldn't help but smile hearing his voice.

"_I was just about to call you again; I didn't want to seem like a stalker calling you so much though."_

"I believe it's a little too late for that. You have already shown me that you have stalker capabilities." We both laughed and then it fell silent.

"So what are you doing for lunch? Do you want to go into town and grab a bite to eat?" I asked not really knowing what my intentions were going to be.

"_How could I pass up an invitation from my favorite patient? Sure what time? Do you want me to pick you up?"_ He boasted sounding a little too excited.

"Well, Dr Cullen, how about you meet me at Forks Coffee Shop* around noon? I have some errands to run, so it will just be easier to meet there." I said, not knowing if that was the whole truth.

"_That sounds good. Well, I better go if you want me to be on time. I still have to shower."_

"Sounds great, bye!"

"_Bye."_

I pushed end on my phone and stared at it for a moment. Taking in a deep breath I decided that I knew what had to be done.

******

After buying all the necessary items I needed to make dinner for our guests tonight I made my way over to the coffee shop.

It was now a quarter to twelve as I sat in the back corner of the restaurant waiting for Edward. Confusion and frustration were setting in, but I knew I couldn't let that change my mind about what I was going to do. This was for his own good.

I never considered myself to be a great actor, but this was for real and that is why I chose a very public place to do it. It had to look real and I hoped that my captures were still watching every move that I was making so that they would take their eyes off Edward and keep them focused on me.

While warming my hands on my cup of hot cocoa I watched as Edward walked in and then took noticed where I was sitting and gave me an enthusiastic smile. As well as I could, I kept my face emotionless, but inside I smiled to myself because I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was and that made it clearer that he needs to be with someone equally beautiful. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt; he looked as if he just stepped out of GQ magazine with his hair jutting out in every direction.

As he sat down, his face fell as he lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

"Hey, sweetheart, you look beautiful as usual." He stated while taking in the appearance of my dark blue jeans and crimson v-neck sweater and black boots.

I gave him a half smile and tried not to blush. "Hi."

"Are you all right?" His entire demeanor shifted and he tried to reach for my hands on my cup, but I pulled away.

Clearing my throat I spoke, "After you left last night I had a lot of time to think. And…well…um…this isn't going to work."

All the blood drained from Edward's face. "What do you mean? I thought we had this discussion. We were going to….

"This is over!" I spoke a little louder this time while I gestured back and forth between us.

"I need you, Bella." He matched my volume.

"No. You. Don't." I looked in his eyes feeling the fire that had built up in me and couldn't believe that this was happening, that he believed me.

His eyes started to pool up with tears and he looked down at the table. Oh, man what have I done? I needed to get out of there before I changed my mind and threw my arms around him, apologizing, kissing him to forgive me. I swiftly moved out of the booth and then out of the restaurant. I knew I couldn't break down and cry at that moment, because everything that I had just done would have been for nothing.

******

After I had broken things off with Edward I was ready to set things in motion with the FBI; even though I wasn't to clear on what was going to happen. Were they just going to put me in protective custody or maybe, let me help?

Of course, I was a complete mess because I had given up my happiness and hurt Edward so deeply. I cried every time I thought of the future I could have had with him, but I would quickly withdraw my thoughts, knowing that he would probably not be in danger anymore.

Monday evening had gone well. My parents and I had a great time visiting with Sergeant Cullen and his wife Rosalie. I was happy that I did not judge Rosalie before meeting her because I found that even though she seemed to be a serious, uptight woman she was still quite easy to talk to. I held back letting her get too comfortable with me because I knew she wasn't going to be my friend and I didn't want her to get her hopes up.

Finally, it was Wednesday and I started to feel like I was breaking away from my life here in Forks. My parents were aware that I did have my debriefing with the FBI, and they knew in that they would be informed, to a certain extent, about what was to happen.

While I was sitting in the parking lot of Seattle's FBI Headquarters I thought briefly for a moment that I probably would never see my family and friends again; so I called Alice.

We talked for a few minutes and she went on apologizing that she had not seen me since after I was attacked last Saturday. I comforted her, telling her that not every one's lives should be affected by mine. I also knew that she was busy teaching as well as being a wife. After telling her that I loved her dearly I snapped my phone shut and climbed out of my truck and made my way into the building.

As I was entering the building I took in the size; it was at least had ten or eleven stories, the windows were blacked out and the building itself was a sandy brown with not much character. I walked in through the double doors and was greeted by the receptionist. She was dressed in a black pant suit and was wearing a wireless headset. As I approached her desk, she lifted her chin and looked at me.

"Hello, name please." She firmly asked, but her tone was pleasant and polite.

"Bella, Bella Swan."

She pushed a button on her phone with her long index finger. "Agent Black, Bella Swan is here. Do you want me to send her up? All right, sir. Thank you."

Hearing a ding I snapped my head from her to the elevator that was a few feet behind her. "The elevator will take you where you need to go. Agent Black will be waiting for you."

Making my way over to the elevator I watched my feet so I wouldn't trip while entering. The doors closed and I felt the jolt of the elevator, half expecting and wondering what level it was going to take me, but it didn't feel like it was going up. Instead, it was going down. Errrr! I hate elevators.

When the doors opened I was greeted by the tall, russet haired man, dressed in a black suit with a simple black tie (which reminded me of _Men in Black_, and fit him quite well) Agent Black.

"Good to see you Bella. You are looking better than the last time I saw you. This way." He smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me.

"Thanks, good to see you. You look different too, since the last time I saw you."

We entered into what looked like an interrogation room that you would see on _CSI. _I glanced around briefly and noticed that there was already someone else in the room.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I yelled making it echo within the small room.

He turned his body toward me and smiled, raising one eyebrow. Why was he smiling? He should hate me for what I did to him.

"I told you, I wasn't going to let you do this by yourself." He clenched his teeth, sat back in his seat and crossed his arms refusing to give up. Goodness, he was gorgeous -and a stalker.

Why did he have to be so stubborn? Was I so transparent that he saw right through me and realized my true intentions? Maybe I could still convince him and demand that he leave before we began. My body stiffened up, I jerked my head away from him, lifted my chin and sat in the chair next to him. If he thinks he can get away with this then he is undoubtedly wrong.

Agent Black and a woman dressed in a black pantsuit sat down in front of us. The woman wore her sandy blond hair up in a high ponytail, her facial features were soft, she had green eyes and her skin was nicely tanned to a medium brown; altogether she was beautiful.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Cullen this is my superior Agent Leah Clearwater. Well, shall we start?"

Speaking up quickly I disputed, "Actually, I have something to say before we get into all this." I looked at Edward and back to the agents with my lips pursed together. "I'd just like to say, I do not want Dr. Cullen here. He has nothing to do with this and I would appreciate it if he would leave." I heard Edward gasp, but then he didn't try to defend himself.

"Well, Ms. Swan I understand your concern, but to inform you, I spoke to Dr. Cullen yesterday and he expressed his concern. He feels that, even though you are not together romantically, he may still be in danger because he was associated with you. Because of that, he would like to go into protective custody," Agent Clearwater spoke in Edward's defense. All I could do was look at her and widen my eyes in shock and avoid Edward, but I could feel his smile upon me.

"Since that's all cleared up, let's proceed. Again Bella, are you still firm on your decision to know everything about this case that we are able to disclose to you? And are choosing to go into protective custody?"

Finally turning my head and making eye contact with Edward I firmly, and without doubt, nodded and said, "Yes, to both questions." He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a small tight smile.

"All right let's cut to the chase. The Newton's are still alive." I raised my eyebrows in relief and hoped he would explain next where they were. "Let's start from the beginning. Marcus Newton, Mike's father, who passed away in 2007, had incurred a large gambling debt in Las Vegas. His Uncle Aro Gallo is a loan shark and part of the American Mafia that loaned Marcus money. Marcus put Outfitter's up as collateral. His debt was $987,000; he was paying off the loan up until he died of a heart attack. Unfortunately he left a debt of $563,675. Aro wanted his money, so he took it upon himself to make it Mike's problem, but Mike refused.

"Aro and his 'men' tortured his family until Mike agreed to either turn over Outfitter's or go work for him. They disappeared after they left you for dead in the parking lot. The Newton's are being held captive until the debt is paid off. Um…we know they are keeping them in Vegas, but we are unsure of where. We have had undercover agents in the area, but haven't been able to get close enough to Aro. He is highly guarded and talks to no one, unless he is captivated by them." Agent Black trailed off.

"So wait, let me get this straight. They are alive, you don't know where and you can't get to Aro." I stated confirming the information as I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows. "So do you think they are still torturing them?" I asked, feeling distressed.

"After watching Aro for this long, we believe that if you do what he asks of you, then he has no reason to hurt you. So if Mike is doing what Aro wants him to do, we believe his family is being taken care of and is safe for the time being.

"This is why we need to get you into protective custody. If he believes you know the truth then he may either try and kill you again or hold you captive."

This bit of information should have surprised me, but after all that I have been through I believe I was becoming astoundingly numb, and it seemed pointless at this time to show how weak I really was.

"I want to help, how can I help?" I quickly jutted, knowing that this was what I had planned all along.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? You are not an agent; you are just a school teacher." Ouch, his words stung. "You can't help. They will be putting us in protective custody and they will be handling it." Edward had jumped to his feet towering over me and looking me dead straight in the eyes.

Standing up, trying to meet his tall stature, I stuck my finger into his sculpted chest. "You, Dr. Cullen, can go into protective custody, since you were the one that came here when I didn't want you here. I. Want. To. Help! Plus, I can recognize all their voices and I do know what drives them to hurt people. Remember I was with them for a month and know what they are capable of!" He glared, shocked at my words.

Both Agent Black and Agent Clearwater had stood up as well, trying to cease the tension between Edward and me.

"Calm down!" Agent Clearwater yelled through her teeth. I turned my head away from Edward's glare and looked at her. "Bella's actually got a good point. Agent Black and I would like to discuss this in private." They stepped out, leaving me alone with Edward. Now what do I do?

Edward slid back down into his seat, put his hands together on top of the table and put his head down on his hands. "I can't believe you are doing this. You are intentionally putting yourself in danger. You are the most….unselfish….strongest person…I have…ever met." It came out muffled, but I was still able to understand his apprehensive words.

"For the short time you have known me have I ever just sat back and let things happen? No, I can't and I won't!" He turned his head slightly still leaving his head resting on his hands and just stared kindly at me.

We sat in silence for a moment. "Well, in the short time you have known me have I given up on you? No, I can't….and I won't. Wherever you are going, I am going. Whatever you do, I am doing. I don't care what you say, even if you meant those things to me in the restaurant, because I can't give up what I feel in my heart." I knew in my heart, as well, that he was not a quitter and I needed him to know that I understood him, but I didn't want to go back on what I said in the restaurant. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but danger was still there and I did not want to get too close to him until we were out of danger.

So I simply said, "I know."

We were interrupted by Agent Black and Agent Clearwater coming back into the room.

"All right we have come to a conclusion. First things first. We need to train both of you on how to use a gun…" I cut Agent Black off.

"Actually I already do." Everyone looked at me in shock. "Hey, don't look at me like that. My dad is Chief of Police, I grew up in Phoenix, went to Seattle by myself and Charlie wasn't going to have his only daughter go out in the world not knowing how to protect herself. Charlie and I have gone to the shooting range once a month since I was sixteen. I know how to use an H&K Glock 17 and a shotgun." I proudly stated, while everyone still looked at me in shock and I displayed the biggest smile on my face. Yeah, I know I am bad.

"Do you realize how sexy that is to picture you with a gun?" Edward blurted out obviously forgetting that there were other people in the room besides him and me. Bringing himself out of his reverie he continued. "Well, I too am aware of how to use a gun. My family goes on avid hunting trips and I am a member of the NRA. Plus, I do own my own handgun." Ah what a pair we make, I thought.

Agent Clearwater interrupted our attempts at sizing each other up, "Well, that's great. So that just leaves us to train you like we do our own agents; especially in self defense without a gun. Also, we have to lead on Aro and his men, making them believe you have forgotten about the Newton's."

"Okay, so how are we going to do that?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

Agent Clearwater put her elbows on the table, leaned closer to Edward and me and pulled out a folder of papers, opening it. "All right, here is the plan………."


	10. Chapter 10 Speed

**A/N: Sorry this is coming a day late, but I finally got the wedding cake done and hopefully I can get back to my schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did. **

**Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**______________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 10 Speed**

After leaving the FBI Headquarters Edward insisted that he follow me back to Forks. I was still irritated that he was involved in my mess, but there was no use in talking to him about it now the plans were already laid out.

My truck had taken quite a beating by my attackers' vehicle. In all honesty I was still quite shocked that it was still running, even though it made a clanking sound, it was still running. The driver's side was a little banged up surprisingly since it took a few hard hits. The front was the worst part; it had caved in from hitting the tree almost dead center in the front. Unfortunately, it had made the radiator tilt back into the motor. My total lack of car knowledge was astounding. Since I had possessed the truck since high school I thought I would skip having a mechanic look at it and possibly purchase a more efficient vehicle. Plus, it was ancient and it was time to let it go.

While I was driving down the highway I kept looking into my rear view mirror at Edward's black Volvo. I had the feeling he wasn't happy about how slow I was going, but no matter how much I put pressure to the gas pedal it would not reach fifty-five, the speed limit was sixty-five. Although I knew he was probably irritated with my speed I felt a little ping of satisfaction that he was. I had already told him that I didn't want him to follow me. Guess he'll learn. I smiled at myself.

Finally, pulling my truck into the driveway I quickly got out and slammed my door a little harder than was necessary. Edward pulled in the driveway while I was walking up the porch steps. I didn't want to acknowledge him. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Bella, so is that it, you don't want to talk about anything?" He directed, sounding hurt.

Here we go, game time.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! GO AWAY." I yelled while actual pools of tears were forming. Wow, that's unexpected, I thought. "How come you don't get it? Can't you see you will get hurt if you just talk to me? They will kill you," I pointed out while toning it down a small amount. "Bree and her family are probably dead, no one can find them. It's my entire fault, if I would have just left it alone and kept my big nose out of everything they could be sitting in their home right now eating dinner together. But instead they are probably rotting in a ditch somewhere. I am the one who should be lying in that ditch. Do you want that for yourself? I don't want that for you. GO! Don't say another word and just go."

I pulled my hands up and wiped the tears from my eyes. There were actual tears; maybe this would be believable. Thinking of Bree and her family and the torture that they had to endure I started truly sobbing. Edward, while running his hands through his hair had a shocked concerned look on his face acknowledging that the feelings I was displaying were not false.

"I am the one that needs to be dead. I have caused so many people to get hurt." This was true. "I don't deserve to live. You have such a full life ahead of you; I don't want to be the one that robs you of that. So please I ask you to go."

Stepping towards the stairs and grabbing onto the banister he whispered, "I'm in love with you Bella." I furrowed my eyebrows and knew that he only wanted me to hear that. He turned on his heels and walked towards his car, but abruptly snapped his body around facing me.

"FINE, APPARENTLY YOU ARE NOT THE WOMAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE. I HAVE WASTED TOO MUCH TIME ON YOU AND CLEARLY YOU ARE NOT WORTH IT. YOU ARE A QUITTER AND I HATE QUITTERS. GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR LIFE."

And with that he got in his car, slammed the door and peeled out of the driveway towards his house. I stared at the road, and sighed, as I saw his car disappear. Whoa, that was intense.

I walked into the house and was relieved that my parents were not home because if they had witnessed the confrontation that Edward and I were engaged in there was no doubt in my mind they would have intervened.

******

Luckily for my sake my parents didn't return until after I had gone to sleep. Charlie was working an eighteen-hour shift and wouldn't be returning until two in the morning. Renee had gone out with some of her friends, Emily and Elizabeth, and when you got those three together who knew when she would get home.

I was elated to know that I had an evening to myself to mull over the plans that were suppose to go down on Saturday. I was more than determined to get them over with so I knew that my family and friends were going to be safe. Everything that was happening felt like a movie, none of it was real. I was going to be leading a different life and hoped that I would be able to pull off everything necessary to make it successful.

******

Thursday morning brought more determination.

Following the instructions that Agent Black and Agent Clearwater gave me I got dressed in my most comfortable and ratty clothes, a ragged AC/DC shirt and stained sweatpants. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror I took a rat-tail comb and teased my hair, it didn't need much after my restless sleep had left it quite disheveled. I then took the bag of make-up they gave me and pulled out the purple eye shadow, blotting it around my eyes enhancing the light bruises that were yet to heal.

I stood back and gazed at myself. Oooh, I don't look so good. My appearance looked worn, sad and disconnected. Exactly the look I was going for. I clapped my hands and said to myself, "Game time!"

As I made my way down the stairs I dropped my shoulders, put on a tired, miserable face and said a silent prayer. "Even though I will be lying, please give me the strength to protect the ones I love."

Stepping into the kitchen I noticed Renee at the kitchen sink with her back towards me and Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper, looking drowsy. He peeked up front behind his paper and glanced at me, taking in my appearance.

"Bells, what's wrong? What's going on?" He asked, while standing up from the table. Which instantly alerted Renee and she spun around, pushing herself away from the sink.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave me alone," I spoke crossly and hoped they were buying the lie.

Renee crossed the kitchen reaching her arms out to embrace me. I jutted my hand out and swatted her arms away. "Don't touch me."

"Honey, you can tell us what's going on. Did you see the FBI? Did they give you any information about the Newton's?" Renee asked.

"Yes, I did see them, but the only information they gave me was that they couldn't find them and that they could quite possibly be dead." I finally made eye contact with both of them. "And it was all because of me. Don't you see those people want me dead? I don't deserve to be here, when Bree had lost her life because of me." I was surprised to find that I had streams of tears rolling down my face. They were for sure going to believe this.

"Hey, Bells you don't honestly believe that you are the reason why the Newton's could possibly be dead, do you?" Charlie spoke up and seeming quite apprehensive.

"Why should I believe otherwise? I could have saved them if I wasn't so stupid and weak. They could be alive right now and the FBI could have the people in custody responsible for all this crap!"

"Bells, you are one person. You are not the law. You are not trained to save people. So don't go blaming yourself for something that clearly was and is out of your hands."

"Quit patronizing me. I know what I have done and no one can change it. I am hurting everyone around me. I've already told Edward to leave me alone and now I want you and Mom to leave me alone. I am leaving. That way you both won't get hurt and I won't have to worry or feel guilty."

Heading out of the kitchen I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. Then I threw myself onto my bed and let the sobs take over. These were real and I knew they were, because I had never lied to my parents before and it made me feel extremely guilty. And this lie was huge and I hoped that if I survived this that I would be able to apologize and explain.

I sulked on my bed for hours. Once in a while one of my parents would come up to either see if I was all right or give me some food. All I could do to make this more believable was to ignore their pleas.

Alice had also tried calling me on my cell, over and over again. When she finally gave up calls to my cell she started calling the house. My parents tried to get me to take her calls, but again I ignored them.

On occasion I would go to the bathroom either to relieve myself or get a drink. I was starting to feel numb and couldn't get over the feeling about how all of this was so surreal.

As Friday approached I knew I was still sticking to my plans about leaving my parents. So I started packing bags full of clothes, book and the items I thought would look necessary to start a different life. I tried very hard not to leave my room even if I was hungry. Luckily I had my stash of granola bars under my bed for when I was too engrossed in grading papers or getting lesson plans ready. I needed to keep my energy up so that I would end this as planned.

My parents had slowed their annoying knocks at my door and had stated that they were concerned, but they would give me time.

Saturday came and a hole was creeping its way into my stomach giving me such an uneasy feeling. There is no way I am backing out of this. This is not a time to start getting cold feet. I summoned up all the courage I could find deep within my soul and started down the stairs with a bag in hand.

As I was approaching the front door I noticed my parents were sitting in the living room. I simply paid no attention to them, opened the door and made my way to my truck. When I turned around after placing the bag in the truck I saw both of my parents standing on the porch. They had extremely, overwhelming concerned looks across their faces. I merely brushed off their concerns and made my way back into the house, pushing in between them, and proceeded to go to my room to retrieve more of my bags.

I was stopped at the front door while my parents stared at me.

"Where are you going, Bella?" My mom asked.

"I have to get out of here. I hate it here. I hate my life. I hate what I have done. I hate everything can't you see that. I need to go somewhere that nobody knows my history and start over." I tried to move past them, but they continued to block the doorway. I looked at both of them sharply, tightening my eyes and demanded, "Let me through, now."

"Bells, I can't let you do this. Your mother and I love you very much. Can't you see that we are here for you and don't…."

I quickly cut him off not wanting to endure anymore guilt than what I already had. "Don't, Dad, I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions. I love you, both." I didn't want to leave there without letting them know that. "I just…I just can't live in this town anymore with a constant reminder of my failure, plus I know I don't deserve happiness, so I have to go." I pushed my way out through the door astonished that they didn't force me to stay.

After throwing the rest of my bags in the back of my truck I climbed in and buckled my seatbelt and watched my parents fade away as I backed out of the driveway.

I wasn't sure exactly where I was headed. All I knew was that I am supposed to head south and a FBI agent was going to be in contact with me.

******

It felt like I had been driving forever. I was relieved that I had remembered to gas up my truck, but knew I would have to gas up again soon since my truck a gas hog and not running very well. I said a silent prayer to myself that I was not going to break down.

As I was nearing the coastline on the 101 highway there were several warning signs displaying on the side of the road informing me that there was a sharp turn ahead and that I was supposed to decrease my speed only going twenty-five miles an hour. This highway was so unfamiliar to me because since I moved to Forks the only places I was familiar with were Seattle and Port Angeles.

The turn ahead was about three-quarters of a mile down the road. I was only going fifty, but decided I would start to slow down. As I was applying pressure to my brakes I noticed that I was not slowing down, I started to panic. I pumped my brakes harder, but nothing was happening. Instantly I was aware that the road was going downward and my speed started increasing.

50 mph…. 60.... 65…. 75. My life suddenly passed right before me in slow motion as I approached the cliff. I wouldn't be helping the Newton's, I wouldn't see Edward again and I would truly be out of my parent's lives forever. I would never be able to tell Edward that I loved him. Tears started streaming down my face. As I swiftly came to the turn I tried to steer the truck, but I was going way too fast. I felt my truck hit the railing and then sending me downward to meet my fate. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. I opened my eyes for a quick second and noticed the ocean in front of me so I suddenly brought my arms over my face.

As the truck impacted the water I was flung forward hitting the steering wheel and I couldn't help but hear the shattering, cracking noise of the windshield. Abruptly my truck was being filled with the cold salty ocean water. As my truck descended under water it hit a huge rock sending it off into another direction.

Panicking I tried to remove my seatbelt. It wouldn't budge. I yanked and pushed hard for dear life to get me out of it, but nothing happened. The water was filling to fast and was already up to my chin. My breathing became extremely erratic from the thoughts that I was going to drown.

I took a deep breath and then I was covered, completely immersed in the ocean. I was not a good swimmer and couldn't hold my breath for very long so I knew it would quickly be over and I would be dead.

Looking ahead through the ocean I saw three dark figures swimming fast towards me. I couldn't make out what they were, but they reminded me of seals. When they finally reached me I noticed that they appeared to be deep-sea divers, dressed head to toe in black water suits, with flippers and masks. They pulled the shattered windshield out of the way and one of them quickly put oxygen to my mouth; I sucked in sporadically. The same diver pulled a knife out and swiftly cut my seatbelt releasing me from its death grip. I was too relieved to even care who these people were, because they were saving me.

Grabbing me by the arm he impulsively removed me from the truck. Two divers held onto me as we swam and I noticed right away that we were not going straight up for air. Instead we swam underwater, going further out into the ocean, for roughly fifteen minutes. We started to surface and I noticed above that there was a boat waiting for us.

We finally surfaced by the boat and the divers quickly removed the mouthpieces. One of them pointed to the ladder on the boat and firmly told me to get in. I didn't object and immediately pulled myself into the boat with the divers following after me.

As we all got situated in the boat the divers started taking off their goggles and the water suit that was wrapped around their heads.

"Well, Bella, you made it. Good job!" A familiar voice came from the driver's seat and I snapped my head towards him.

"Agent Black?" I grew furious. "What the hell was that back there?"

"What do you mean? We told you that an FBI agent was going to be in contact with you." He said smugly.

"You mean you knew damn well that I was going to go off the cliff."

"Well, we were hoping you would."

"So you, the FBI, are responsible for my brakes not working?" I more so stated than asked.

"The accident had to look…. believable."

"So what you are saying is that people will believe that I am dead and that I just didn't leave my family and friends." He nodded. "What about Edward? Does he know this was staged?"

"Actually, no he doesn't, because his grief needs to be believable as well."

"Oh my goodness, what have you done? My family, friends and Edward are going to be devastated. Why didn't you tell us that this was the plan? You made us believe that we were just going to separate and then I was going to leave town. You tricked us." I was beside myself now. I can just picture their sad faces when they find out that I am dead.

"Like I said, Bella, we needed to make it believable."

"Well, aren't they going to wonder where my body is?"

"In accidents like that it is not uncommon for people to wash out to sea or be eaten by sharks."

"Are they even going to be aware that there was an accident?" I stated, anxiously.

"Yes, we called the police and made it seem that we were another vehicle on the road and stated that we witnessed you going off the cliff. We gave them a fake name and made it 'believable'." He said with sarcasm, which made me more furious.

Agent Black started up the boat as we made our way to the north. I noticed towards the shoreline where I went off the cliff that there were police cars with their flashing lights on and there was also a helicopter flying low hovering over the ocean.

All I could think about was that my parents, friends and Edward were going to find out soon what had happened.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to be alone.

*******

∞**Edward∞**

These last few days were agonizing and surreal. I wasn't allowed to see Bella and I knew I said some things to her that I did not mean. I hoped with every ounce of me she had heard me whisper that I loved her because what I said after totally contradicted those words.

I had worked my shifts as eagerly as I could, but my thoughts were always on Bella and the plans that the FBI had for us. I couldn't get over the fact that she would have to lie to her parents and then leave them. I wished that I could be by her side, but we both knew that we had to make every aspect of the plan look real.

She never told me that she didn't mean those things in the restaurant and she gave me quite the cold shoulder when we were at FBI Headquarters. Of course, I had shown up when she didn't want me there, but I couldn't help but feel that she had put on a total act in order to keep me safe. So I thought I would call her bluff and let her know that I was still serious about never leaving her.

It was now five o'clock Saturday evening and I would be starting my shift at the hospital at six. I felt a little comforted knowing that she was probably in the hands of the FBI right now, and that she would be safe.

My heart sank as I heard a car peel down the road and into my driveway. I quickly ran over to the door and swung it open. It was Chief Swan and my brother Emmett. They both appeared to be really upset and it also seemed that Chief Swan had been crying; which was totally out of character, it made my stomach start to twist into knots.

Feeling quite unnerved I quickly asked, "What's going on? Why are guys here?"

"Bells left this morning and she was really…. upset." Chief Swan said as he choked on his words. This wasn't news to me considering I knew that was part of the plan.

"Edward." Emmett interjected; noticing that Chief Swan was having a difficult time. "There was an accident. Her truck went off a cliff…. she's gone."

I stared at him in shock. Wait a minute this wasn't the plan. She wasn't supposed to go off a cliff. No, this isn't happening. Not my Bella. No, this isn't true. I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked, crossly and then looked and Chief Swan. He had tears streaming down his face now.

"She's dead. They can't find her body. She either washed out to sea or…um…got eaten by sharks." Emmett stammered, while pulling of his hat and running his hands threw his hair.

I couldn't wrap my mind around what was just revealed to me. She's gone; I would never see her again. I would never hear her beautiful laughter, never look into her chocolate brown eyes or smell her sweet scent.

I let the tears soak my face as I watched the police cruiser leave. I stood there for it seemed like hours. I walked back into the house and called my dad whom was at the hospital. I didn't have to say anything because he had already heard the news at the hospital and they had my shift taken care of knowing that I would not be coming in.

I sat down at the kitchen table folded my arms on the table and put my head down on them. I let the sobs take over.

She's dead and so am I.


	11. Chapter 11 Farewell

**A/N: Sorry a day late. I promise I will get back on track.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Farewell**

∞**Edward∞**

How can there be any funeral services when they never recovered her body? This is too unbearable. Her parents had decided that since they loved Bella so much they purchased a plot out at the cemetery for her. Her plot read:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13, 1984 – February 21, 2009_

_The past is history. The future, a mystery._

_But we will hold dear our memories of her, _

_her smile, the sound of her laughter...forever._

It was now Wednesday February 25th; it had been raining more than usual this day in Forks. It's as if the state of Washington was feeling the loss of my dark angel.

I stood by my parents at the graveside and watched as a generous amount of family and friends came to pay their respects for Bella. Even the parents of the children she taught in school attended.

This has got to be a nightmare. I hadn't slept a wink since finding out that she died. Deep down, I hoped that she didn't suffer that her death was quick and painless. My heart clenched as I wondered what had crossed her mind while she was going over the cliff. Knowing Bella, it was probably something unselfish.

As I stood by her plot during the services I couldn't even look at Renee because she reminded me of Bella too much. She was severely depressed and was sobbing uncontrollably. Chief Swan had wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as he cried. This is not what Bella wanted. She didn't want anyone to have to grieve for her.

Bella had fought so hard to protect her family and friends from having to experience all this suffering. She was so stubborn and never gave up. Her main priority as of late was to help save the Newton family.

Pushing my entire grief aside I knew I couldn't give up on what Bella wanted. I decided at that moment that I was going to continue to carry on with the plan that the FBI had laid out.

After the services the family and friends went over to Chief Swan and Renee to pay them their condolences. I stood there watching them being embraced as tears rolled down everyone's faces. I knelt down and placed a single white rose in front of the plot. I lightly skimmed my fingers across her engraved name and told myself that I would never be able to speak her name again.

As I stared at her name on the plot, images of her beauty flashed across my mind. The feel of her baby soft skin, the feel of her lips against mine, the smell and touch of her hair, and the sound of her angelic voice- all would be just a memory. A part of me was missing and I would never be whole again.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder brought me out of my daydream. I stood up and saw Alice standing at my side. Her face was moist with tears and she appeared to be trembling. She moved closer and embraced me in a tight hug.

She gazed at my eyes and whispered, "We all loved her. And you know she loved you." That's all she said and walked away meeting Jasper. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. I had a small ping of jealousy run through my body at the sight of their loving embrace because I knew I would never be able to have that feeling with anyone other than Bella.

I continued to stand there in the rain. Everyone had left including Bella's parents. They had told me goodbye and had given me a light hug.

I knew it was time to leave because I was soaked to the core and had started shaking from the cold. I climbed in my car and blasted the heat as I headed home.

******

_From across the cemetery sat a black Mercedes with blacked-out windows as three people watched Bella's services._

"_Well, that takes care of Isabella," Aro directed to Number One and Number Two._

_Number One draped his arm around Number Two, brushing her red, curly hair away from her face. "So do you want us to take care of the doctor?"_

"_It would be our pleasure," Number Two added._

"_No, just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get nosy like the teacher did," he said as he smiled at their contact. "If he becomes a problem call me. I will be returning to Las Vegas today. I have business to attend to with Mike." He taps on the roof indicating to his driver to leave. They watched Edward get in his car and then left the cemetery._

******

As I made my way into my driveway I remembered the conversation that I had with the FBI.

"No matter what happens you stick to our plan," Agent Black had firmly stated to Bella and I.

And that's what I was going to do because that's what Bella would have done. I was going to do this for her.

I made my way into the house and saw my parents, Emmett and Rose sitting down on the couch drinking coffee. All their heads shot in my direction when I made my way into the living room. I ignored their gazes and made my way up the stairs, going into my room and then slammed the door shut.

Sitting down at my desk and I powered up my computer. I purchased a ticket from Sea-Tac Airport. I decided I was going to Canada. Even if the FBI did not intervene like planned I would still be going to Canada, just so I would be able to clear my head and figure out the next step I would need to take in my life.

The flight was scheduled for Friday at 10:40 am.

After purchasing my airline ticket I felt extremely drained, exhausted and all the sleepless nights caught up with me all at once. I made my way over to my bed and before my head hit the pillow I was out.

I slept for hours and was awakened by a knock at my door. I propped myself up onto my elbows and glanced briefly at the clock reading 9am. The knock came once again and I said with a raspy voice, "Come in."

My Mom, Esme, walked in and gave me an apprehensive smile. "How are you doing, son?" I shook my head still trying to comprehend that Bella was dead. "I have breakfast ready downstairs if you would like to join your father and I. Um…I know I never got to meet her, but you and your father seemed quite fond of her so…um…that makes me believe I would have liked her, too. I'm sorry, Edward, if you need anyone…please…come talk to me. Well…I will be downstairs, so get ready and come down, okay?" I rubbed my face with my hands and nodded. She backed out of the doorway and lightly shut the door.

I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, hoping that a nice hot shower would help me prepare myself to inform my parents of the decision I have made to leave for a while.

After I showered and got dressed I made my way down to the kitchen feeling relieved that my father was still home and that I would be able to talk to both of them, killing two birds with one stone.

As I entered the kitchen Carlisle was doing the morning paper crossword puzzle, with one hand in his golden blond hair and a cup of coffee in the other. Esme was standing at the stove making scrambled eggs.

Trying to engage their attention, I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Mom, Dad I have something I would like to tell you." I sat down and Esme brought a plate of cheesy, scrambled eggs with whole wheat toast and sat across from me, sitting by Carlisle. They were silent waiting for me to proceed. "I need to leave Forks. I am not sure for how long or if I will come back, but staying is too painful and it reminds me too much of Bella." Pausing I looked at both of them to engage their reactions.

"Okay, Edward, where will you go?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought I would go to Canada and visit some of our family up there, but I am not sure when I will get there. I thought I would just rent a car and drive around; hoping to gather my thoughts and feelings about losing Bella." I didn't want them to try and contact our relatives soon, since I really wouldn't be there and they would be quite suspicious if they found out I didn't visit them at all.

"Well, even though the hospital will feel the loss of a good doctor I can understand why you would need to get a way. I just hope it is not going to be permanent. This community already lost a great teacher, so I think it would be hard if we lost a great doctor as well." Carlisle glanced at Esme and she nodded. "But your mother and I will support you in any decision you make. We would just ask if you to keep in touch with us."

"Yes, I will," I say, not knowing if that would be plausible or not.

Finishing my breakfast I informed my parents of my flight plans and since they both had to work Friday I told them I would drive myself. It worked out better that way.

I spent the rest of the day packing a couple of bags and talking to Emmett about my plans. The day went by slow and I still felt as if I had a huge weight on my chest. I knew it was because I had a part of me ripped away from my seemingly now pointless life.

Laying on my bed trying to sleep I hoped that tomorrow goes as planned, that way Bella's death would not have been in vain.

******

Friday morning I woke up finding the clouds outside my window the darkest I believe I had ever seen them in my life. Lightning struck through the sky casting light throughout the forest outside my window. I didn't want to get up just looking at the sky made my stomach twist in knots. This was going to be a bad day. Hopefully I would still be able to get a flight out of Washington.

It was still quite early, but I decided to get a jump on things and get ready to go. The FBI had given me specific details on the clothing I was supposed to wear. So I pulled on a plain white T-shirt, plain dark blue jeans, white Nikes and dark sunglasses. Of course today was not a day for sunglasses, but not deviated from the plan, I put them on. I left a note on the kitchen table letting my parents know that I loved them and that I would be in touch.

After I packed up my Volvo I drove straight to Seattle. Pulling in the parking garage I was happy that my parents said that they would pick up my car next week when they would be in Seattle. I didn't want to leave my car especially not knowing if I would return.

Before I was able to exit my vehicle a man opened the passenger door and slid in. I took in his appearance and noticed that he was dressed exactly like me from his sunglasses to his Nike shoes. His features were quite similar to mine. He appeared to be the same height and build with the same hair color. It was kind of creepy and unsettling how similar we both looked

"Dr. Cullen I am Agent Pattinson. I'll make this quick. I need your wallet with your ID and your cell phone." Without delay, I reached in my back pocket and handed him my wallet and cell. "In about two minutes there will be a white van with blacked out windows pulling into the parking space by the driver's side, get in and they will let you know where you are going. I will be taking all your bags, so leave them. I will also be taking the flight as planned by you to Canada." He quickly turned and looked out the back window. "They're here. Get out!" No sooner than when he spoke those words I was out of the car and then quickly pulled into the van.

The van hastily made its way out of the parking garage and made it back out onto the street. Agent Clearwater and another agent I did not recognize were in the front seat. Everything was silent for a while until we were pulling up to FBI headquarters. We descended underneath the building as a garage door opened and closed behind us. They stopped the van and got out with me following behind them.

"It's good to see that you still followed our instructions, Dr. Cullen." Agent Clearwater stated.

"It's what Bella would have wanted," I answered as I frowned at the thought.

"Yes, this is want she would have wanted." She paused, but quickly started. "All right let's get this show on the road. We will be taking you in a helicopter to a little unknown small island in a gulf here in Seattle. This is where you will be doing training. You will be receiving a whole new identity and we will be changing your looks, but that will be toward the end of your training. After that we will be sending you to Las Vegas to recover the Newton's and hopefully we can get close enough to Aro. Any questions?"

Wanting to get this done I simply answered, "No, let's go."

We entered the elevator and made it all the way up to the roof. The helicopter had already started, so I made a quick sprint to it having my hair blow all over as I climbed in.

Things were happening so fast; my mind was having a hard time processing it all. It made me feel as though I was in one of those movies with Pierce Brosnon or Jean Claude Van Dam. It was actually quite invigorating and sparked an entirely different feeling inside me.

The helicopter ride was really neat I was able to see all of Seattle from a different perspective, it was really pretty. Feeling a little twinge in my heart I thought of Bella and how I would have loved to share this with her. I quickly pushed that out of my mind and knew I would definitely have those feelings return.

As I looked into the distance I noticed the small, almost nothing, island. It had a large home which almost took over the entire span of the island, except for a good size sandy beach on the west side of the island.

While landing on the beach the helicopter made the water and sand kick up. Agent Clearwater informed me that the helicopter would not be staying so she instructed me to get out. Upon exiting the helicopter I was sprayed by the water and the sand suddenly stuck to my body. Barely being able to see through my eyes, while squinting, I noticed a figure exit the large home. It was a woman. Her dark hair was blowing all over the place as she held her hand up to her eyes she was slowly approaching me.

Finally, while the helicopter took off I rub the heel of my hands into my eyes blinking a few times before completely regaining my sight. My feet felt heavy, I couldn't move. It couldn't be. I was so confused and almost instantly I reached my hand over to my arm and pinched myself. Ouch! I knew then that I wasn't dreaming.

Feeling lighter at the sight of her I started moving forwards. We both stopped when we were just a few feet apart and gazed at each other. How could this be? My angel was still alive. Her beauty was beyond anything that I had seen before. She was wearing a yellow sundress while her slightly wavy hair lay over her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and beautiful, but they held some sadness and they seemed to be tired. Her lips were fuller than I remember and had a hint of pink lip-gloss. She was stunning.

Still not believing what I was seeing I stepped toward her reaching out my hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Bella," I whispered almost inaudible. She opened her eyes and pulled her mouth into a small smile.

"Edward," she whispered back. The sound of her voice sent chills through my body giving me goose bumps.

"You're alive." With those words she placed her hand on my cheek and nodded.

Hastily I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me, our lips barely touching. We gazed at each other for a moment and then I hungrily kissed her. I put every feeling I had into that kiss letting her know that I loved her and couldn't be without her. She kissed me back with just as much passion and desire as I did. And I knew in that moment that she loved me too. I pulled away and noticed that she had tears streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her as she placed her head against my chest.

"I thought you were dead." Then I felt a surge of anger throughout my body as I looked for Agent Clearwater. She was standing to the side of us with Agent Black. "What happened? Was this a joke to you? Do you have any idea what me and her family have been going through? They believe she's dead. I believed she was dead." I balled my hands up into a fist.

"That was the whole idea. We needed to make it look believable so that Aro and his men would stop following her." Agent Black said smugly.

"Hey, Edward, calm down." She placed her hands over my fists. "I know this is upsetting and a shock as well, but their intentions were good. They were saving me. It's been hard for me to except that my family ais sad and grieving over me, but I hope that there will be some good come from all this hurt and pain." I looked at her as she tried to release my hands from their tight grip. "Even though I said before that I didn't want you to help, I am happy that I won't be alone. You didn't give up and you thought I was dead." She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

Releasing from her grip I reached up and swiped the tears from her face then held it in my hands. "Bella, I told you that I would _never_ give up on you."

"Ms. Swan and Dr. Cullen." Agent Black interrupted. "We will give you the rest of the day to settle. But starting tomorrow we will be doing intense training. We usually would start slowly, but we have to squeeze three months into one. There will be agents on the island around the clock for extra precautions. We do believe that we have been successful getting both of you here without alarming Aro and his men." He pointed toward the house and nodded. "The house has been stocked with everything you would need from personal items to food. There is no phone and you are not to have any outside contact. If you need anything talk to one of the agents and they will be in contact with Agent Clearwater or I. We will be back tomorrow so be up and ready at five. Oh and wear comfortable clothing."

Bella and I stood and watched as Agent Clearwater and Black climbed into a white speedboat and sped off.

Giving me a wide smile as she raised her eyebrows she giggled and pointed to the house. "So, since I have been here for a few days I will show you around." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. The house wasn't to elaborate. The outside was plain with sandy colored stucco and brown ceramic tiles on the roof. It was shaped like an L and had large picture windows. As we made it into the house I noticed that it was more elaborate than the outside. The living room adorned with a large fireplace; there was a brown leather sectional and a large square coffee table in the center of the room. The entire house was covered with a mahogany colored hardwood floor. The colors in the house were warm and inviting, plus it reminded me of Bella. The living room expanded and opened up into a large kitchen.

"Nice, huh?" Bella stated.

"This is more than nice."

"You haven't seen it all." She took me down the hallway and showed me that there were three bedrooms. Each of which were identical with simple queen sized beds, flat screen TV's, brown dressers, walk in closets with there own bathrooms. As we came to the end of the hallway she opened the fourth door. It opened up into a large room. I walked in and was taken over by the scent of chlorine. In the middle of the room was a pool, it wasn't Olympic size, but had about 5 lanes. In the corner were several pieces of workout equipment. She pointed to the opposite corner and there sat a hot tub.

"This is cool. In a weird almost gratifying way I feel like I am on vacation." I said with hesitation.

"Do you want to go for a swim and sit in the hot tub for a while before we go to bed?" she asked as her voice shook and her face flushed.

"Well, I don't have a suit." I grinned.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom and get you one." She placed a light kiss on my lips and walked me to the bedroom.

My heart felt full and I was elated that she was still alive. I was so happy to see my dark angel before me.

* * *

I know you are reading so please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12 Raw Focus

**A/N: Here's my new schedule that I believe will work out better for me. Monday's and Friday's. Twice a week and each chapter will be from 3,000- 5,000 in words, any questions?**

**Love to all my reader's.**

**Things in this story are really picking up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Raw Focus**

∞**Bella∞**

After my supposedly staged accident I was taken to a tiny island between Seattle and Bainbridge Island. The FBI informed me that it didn't draw too much attention to boaters because to them it just appeared to be a vacation home that was privately owned. No one ever set foot on the island because there were signs staked all over the island saying 'Private Property- Trespasser's will be Prosecuted'. I wasn't so sure that would keep people, especially teenage problem causers, from setting foot on it, but I was just relieved that they weren't sending me too far away from home.

When I got to the island I was taken aback when I saw how large the home was and that it took up most of the island. The warm earth tone colors inside made me think of Phoenix and it also made me feel that I was at home.

Swimming in the indoor pool, reading and watching TV passed my time. I was beginning to feel quite lonely even though I would have some of the agents come by to check on me and also come in to have some coffee.

Honestly, I believed that I was holding it all together. Agent Black had informed me that if Edward would stick to the plan that he would be reunited with me. That gave me a little comfort until I saw the newspaper the Tuesday after my accident. As I was turning the pages of the newspaper I saw a familiar face and stopped on the obituary page, which I never read because I found it quite depressing. Staring back at me was a picture of myself that my mother had taken of me when I first arrived to Forks after I had moved there to teach. It was the picture of me unpacking my truck and making my way to the house. She had told me to stop and 'say cheese' because she wanted to take a picture of her daughter finally making it back to her and my dad, and also having my career. She told me she wanted to remember that day forever because she was so proud of me.

It was a nice obituary and I knew that by reading it that my parents had written it. They expressed their love for me and stated my accomplishments throughout my life. I wiped away the tears that were now soaking my face. I knew that my parent's hearts were broken and they were taking the news of my death quite hard. I felt as though I was living in an alternate universe; where in one, my life was over and the other was just beginning.

******

When Friday rolled around I was on the verge of a panic attack. My body was itchy and I was quite edgy. The feeling that Edward may be following through with the original plan was scaring the crap out of me. Millions of questions were crossing my mind way too fast, making me dizzy and slightly queasy. What if he got caught? What if he decided that the Newton's weren't worth it? What if my death had sent him into depression? Uhhh…uhhh. ..I laughed at my last question just knowing that I wasn't worth any one killing themselves over. Putting my elbows on my knees I hung my head down between my legs taking deep breaths trying to pull myself together and reminding myself that I needed to stop over thinking things.

As I was chewing on my thumbnail on one hand and twisting my hair with the other I heard a helicopter close by and wondered if it was the FBI. I stood at the door, grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. As I pulled the door opened I noticed a black helicopter landing on the beach, spraying sand and water everywhere. I noticed a person getting out, but I couldn't quite make out who it was, so I slowly approached.

My heart skipped a beat as I held my breath. It's Edward. I noticed right away that he seemed to be having a hard time seeing through all the sand and water. As he walked closer to me he started rubbing his eyes and looking into my direction. And there it was. His green eyes opened wide and his jaw-hung open. It was as if he had seen a ghost, which to him it was true because he thought I was dead.

The sight of him was all I needed for my loneliness to drift away. Plus, he looked gorgeous, his hair was wet and sandy and his wet white T-shirt clung to his torso showing off his firm chest and his ribbed abs. I just realized that I had never seen him without his shirt off.

"Bella?" he spoke, bringing me out of my reverie as he touched my cheek. His touch and voice sounded like 'home'.

"Edward." I answered, feeling happy to hear him speak my name.

******

After I showed him through the house and we found him a swimsuit in one of the bedrooms, we went for a swim. Most of our time was spent talking about the events that had happened the day I left Forks. He was so livid that the FBI had kept it from us, but most of all he was mad that they had put my safety in danger saying that I could have truly been killed.

He also expressed how he felt when he learned that I was dead. The emotions that he explained hit through me like a thousand of needles. He truly had felt that apart of him was gone. Knowing that it would devastate me he briefly went over how my parent's seemed to be doing. As we were swimming he pulled me close to him whispering to me words of comfort letting me know that we were together and we would figure everything out in due time. That seemed to placate me, for now.

We spent that first night swimming, eating dinner and soaking in the hot tub. We also couldn't keep our hands off one another as well. We held he each other and exchanged sweet passionate kisses, reveling in each other's companionship.

That was also the night when we both had decided to never take life and loved ones for granted. We kissed as we parted our separate ways into our own bedrooms.

******

"WAKE UP….WAKE UP! TIME TO GET A MOVIN', NO TIME FOR SLEEPY HEADS!"

"What the…?" I wondered, as the yelling brought me out of my deep sleep. Man, I hadn't slept that well since I got here. As I blinked my eyes trying to gain focus, I peered up at the clock.

"It's only four fifteen; I thought we started at five." I annoyingly stated as I looked up and notice Agent Clearwater at the foot of my bed. At least I was happy to see it was her and not the flirtatious Agent Black. Seriously, that guy was giving me the creeps. Since I got here he had really laid his charm on thick. Whenever we were talking about the case he would take the lock of hair that always hung in front of my face and push it behind my ear, also stating how pretty I was in the process. He just…just kept touching me.

Regretfully, I pulled myself out of bed and made it to the bathroom.

"Ms. Swan, please where something comfortable today." I nodded to her.

"Please, can you stop calling me Ms. Swan… it's Bella, okay," I said, annoyingly because all that was making me feel older than I was already feeling.

"All right…Bella. Get ready, eat breakfast and meet us in the workout room," she briefly said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

"Aaaagh…this is going to be a long day!"

I met Edward in the kitchen as we were both adorning our workout clothes. We checked each other out and started to laugh because we matched. He was wearing a gray wife beater, black shorts; that hung just passed his knees and white Nike's. I on the other hand was wearing a black sports bra, a gray tank top and black, petite soccer shorts and, of course, my white Nike's.

"You look…hot." He said with a mischievous smile. I choked on my hot chocolate, shocked because he had never referred to me as being 'hot'.

"Well that means you look…hot too Dr. Cullen," I playfully stated and lifted my eyebrows, while looking at him up and down. I loved that even though we had so much stress we were still able to joke around, making the tension in the air lighter.

******

Edward and I stood in the workout room listening in astonishment to Agent Black and Clearwater as they went over our itinerary for our first week.

"Now, we are going to start you both out with the basics and then we will be getting into the harder stuff next week. Well, by the looks of you two don't look into bad of shape. Do either of you go to the gym?" Agent Clearwater asked, while she was checking out Edward; which irritated me to no end. She is supposed to be training us not checking out my boyfriend.

"I do…well…I have my own gym at the house where I work out using weights and run five miles on the treadmill," Edward spoke up, seeming to be a little embarrassed by his confession.

"You do?" I asked with a hint of excitement. Well, duh…how else would he have gotten his awesome looking body?

"Bella, there is a lot of things you don't know about me," he smirked.

"Well, how about you, Bella?" Agent Black asked as he raised his eyebrows. I was getting the feeling that he wanted this knowledge for himself not for the purpose of training.

I turned my attention back to Edward and smiled, "Actually, I too workout, Pilates and Tai Bo." Edward's mouth dropped and he scanned my body. "Yes, I agree, there are a lot of things we don't know about each other, Dr. Cullen."

"Sounds good you two, maybe this won't be too difficult for you then. Here's the breakdown of what we expect you to do. Both of you are going to have to do 50-70 pushups and sit-ups in a minute. Edward you are required to do the 300m run in 40-45 seconds; also running a 1.5 mile run under ten and half minutes." Agent Black nodded and then turned to me. "Bella you are required to do the 300m in 50-55 seconds and the 1.5 mile should be under twelve minutes. We will condition you on the treadmills, but then the testing will be done out around the island."

"We want you to be prepared. We do know though we are asking a lot from you. Both of you stepped in here not wanting this as a lifestyle when our other agents that we trained did. All of us believe in you because we can see the stubbornness and fight in both of you. Anyway, let's get started," Agent Clearwater commented as she led us over to the treadmills.

******

The first day of training was not too bad. It was filled with running a few miles and doing sit-ups and push up, nothing to strenuous and I realized that if I hadn't done my own work out before I believed that I would have been worse off.

As for Edward he seemed to push harder and harder throughout the first two days. I realized that he was just trying to impress me. Especially when he was lifting weights, he thought I didn't notice him looking at me through his eyelashes to see if I was watching him, but I did. To say I wasn't impressed by his manliness would be a lie. I couldn't keep my eyes off him and probably looked like a silly schoolgirl gawking at him the way I was, but I was impressed to say the least.

I was feeling quite relieved feeling as though I would be able to make it through training in one piece. Boy, was I wrong.

On the third day my alarm clock had just gone off, but I didn't have enough time to switch off because two muscular men quickly assaulted me. They slipped a dark pillowcase over my head and secured it with duck tape around my neck. Then they flipped me over in my bed and put me in handcuffs. I started to really panic because all of this reminded me of when Aro's men bounded and beat me.

My lungs felt like they were closing up as I struggled to breathe in and out. These men never spoke, but made grunting noises as they were binding me. I couldn't think straight too many flashbacks were going through my mind. I kept trying to tell myself to focus on my breathing, but no matter how much I did, it just kept getting worse. Then everything went black as I passed out.

******

I woke up with an overbearingly bright light in my eyes. As I was blinking I tried to take in my surroundings. The rest of the room seemed to be pitch black. The light that was streaming from up above was piercing into my eyes which I suddenly felt my head throbbing and I could hear the blood pulsing through my ears.

Looking down to see where I was, I realized that I was sitting in a metal chair the back of it sat hard against my back. I was strapped to it with my arms looping towards that back of the chair still bound together at my wrists. This position was extremely uncomfortable and pulled at every muscle in my back, down my arms and across my chest. I tried to adjust my seating and move my arms and that's when I touched something directly behind me. It was warm, then it moved. I tried to turn, but the position I was in made my body hurt more when I moved. Feeling a little more panicky than I already was.

"Who's there?" I started. "What's going on?"

"Bella, oh my gosh, are you all right?" Edward asked shakily, but seemed a little relieved.

"Yes, I'm fine, Where are we?"

"I don't know. I was a little worried, you were out for a long time."

"How long have we been here?" I asked feeling really confused as my head still pounded.

"I don't know, it feels like forever. And these stupid lights have been on all the time. I think I may go blind," he chuckled. How can he joke around at a time like this?

"Why are you laughing? This is not a time to laugh," I said, feeling really annoyed.

"Bella, you know the FBI is just messing with us, right?" he amusingly said.

"Do you think after what I have been through already that I would find this a little amusing!" I stated raising the tone in my voice. I was beyond irritated, scared, frustrated and hurt.

"Um…I so sorry…please forgive me. I wasn't thinking and now that you mention it I can understand why this wouldn't be funny to you," he said apologetically as he reached for my hand and held it behind us.

Before I could say anything we heard a door open and close. A couple of people came in. I couldn't see their faces because of the stupid blinding light.

"Both of you need to shut up!" A man's voice shouted, which made me jump.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. Then all of a sudden I felt a hand slap me across my face, which made my head fly back. A memory flashed before me, I was suddenly in the room with my attackers. The tears fell down my face.

"What the hell?! Don't touch her. You know what she has been through," Edward yelled. Then suddenly I heard a big smack and assumed that he had been hit as well. "Son of a…"

"Didn't I just tell both of you to shut up," he said more as a statement than a question. "We'll be asking the questions and if you don't answer there will be certain repercussions."

"What's your name?"

"You know my name," I answered feeling a little bold. Apparently that wasn't the right answer because he quickly punched me in the eye and then I screamed out. I heard Edward squirming in his chair, but not saying a word. I felt blood start dripping from my eye.

"Again, both of you, what is your name?"

"Edward Cullen," he quickly spoke as if he didn't want me to answer.

All of a sudden the bright lights went off and the main light above turned on. Even though I was in pain and could feel my eye swelling I became elated to have the bright light out of my face. When the lights flickered on above I took in the people that were interrogated us. It was none other that Agent Black and Clearwater. Then I became so enraged. He freaking hit me, but I was afraid to say anything because I wasn't quite sure if the whole ordeal was over. I was in shock.

"First of all you both are suppose to do as you are told. Second, you never give them your name," Agent Clearwater scolded and came over releasing both Edward and I from our binds.

We both stood up and looked at each other. I pulled my hand to my eye and then looked at the blood smeared on it. Edward's face grew mad as he looked upon my eye and reached out to hold my face.

"Black, was it necessary to hit her. Why didn't you hit me instead?" He raised his voice.

"You are not the one that didn't listen. She needs to stop being so stubborn or she'll be dead," Agent Black stated as he glared at me. "Trust me Aro will not be as kind."

"Well, don't you think I already know that, jerk?" I firmly said as I pointed my finger at him. "I think I know him better than you all do. I know that he shows no mercy and that it why I am worried about Bree and her family." I was so annoyed that they were all under estimating me. "I need to get some ice on this or I won't be able to see out of it for target practice. Did you think about that before you punched me?"

Agent Black went to touch my face and I flinched back.

"I wasn't going to hit you Bella," he whispered and I laughed.

"You could have fooled me. Don't ever touch me again," I shakily said as I grabbed Edward's hand.

"We'll get you some ice and then we have some paperwork to go over," he stated, changing the subject.

Agent Clearwater came back in and we sat down at a table that was in the corner of the room. Both Edward and I were curious to know where we were and we surprisingly found out that it was the basement of the house we were staying in. We apparently had not known there was a basement. We also found out that the shooting range was also in the basement.

Agent Black handed me a bag of ice as they pulled out some files. I placed it to my eye and flinched at the pain.

"These are your new identities," he trailed off. "Bella your new name is Izzy Dwyer." I looked at him as I raised one eyebrow and thought that was an interesting name. "Edward, your new name is Anthony Masen." I heard Edward chuckle. "We also will be changing your appearances…drastically."

* * *

Next up Las Vegas!


	13. Chapter 13 Undercover Blues

**A/N:** I need to answer a couple questions/concerns to get them cleared up. Yes, I am related to Lee DeWyze on American Idol. He is my husband's second cousin. Some people aren't liking how I depict he hit Bella he was just doing his job and wanted to get a point across. You'll see what develops later with all that.

To let you know I did grow up in Las Vegas I hope you like how I describe it. Enjoy and please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Undercover Blues**

**∞Bella∞**

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, painfully annoyed.

Edward and I had just gotten back from our first, of probably many, interrogations. We were sitting in my room, on the bed, going over our new profiles as he took care of my swollen eye. Stupid Jacob Black just couldn't resist putting his hands on me again. What's his deal? Note to self: find out why Jacob won't stop touching me.

"Ow!" I shouted as Edward was cleaning up my eye. Jacob had hit me so hard on my left eye it actually broke the skin right under my eyebrow, closer to my temple. Luckily Edward had brought his medical bag and informed me that I would just need two stitches. He even was sweet enough to kiss my bloody eye; whispering comforting words to me, informing me that it should heal quickly and shouldn't leave a scar. Thank goodness, I thought, because I already had too many of those to hide anyway. Again, stupid Jacob Black.

"So what were you saying? Do you see a problem with our new profiles?" he sweetly asked, trying to distract me from the huge scissor like things that were approaching my eye.

"What the heck is that, Edward? You are not putting that near my eye," I demanded, while leaning my body back.

"Relax, Bella," he said while holding up the scissor like things and looked at it. "These are called hemostats and they hold onto the suture needle, so that I can have a better grip to sew up your eye." I looked at him pointedly and widened my eyes. "Quit being such a baby," he smirked. "You are a much easier patient when you are knocked out. You are so stubborn," he teased as he grabbed my arm to pull me closer. "Hold still!"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," I said in a lower voice and brought my hand up to my head to do a salute.

"No, no its Dr. Masen now, remember?" he firmly stated as he finished suturing my eye. "There all better, but you better keep some ice on it to help the swelling go down more. All right what do we have here?" he asked as he pulled the file folder out of my hand and studied it.

"Awesome, this should be interesting," he said seeming to be a little amused. "Blonde, huh?"

"Can you believe that? They want to turn me into a blonde," I sounded out being extremely irritated.

"It's not so bad. Hey, even though I prefer brunette's and love your chestnut brown hair color because it goes well with your chocolate brown eyes. I think you will actually look quite…hmmm…hot," he gawked and I slapped his knee, which just made him bring a smile to his face. So I thought I would retaliate.

"Are you having fantasies of you and Rosalie now?" I playfully said.

"Ewe, no Bella! Thanks a lot I don't need an image like that in my head. She's my brother's wife. Ugh! Thanks a lot," he laughed whole-heartedly, teasing me.

After lots of teasing each other we finally focused on our profiles.

Edward's profile was quite disturbing to him and hit a bad nerve. The FBI had given him a new background that he knew he could have never done and it bothered him that he would have to portray himself as a cynical, sadistic man. The profile consisted of him being Dr. Anthony Masen, from Lenox Hill Hospital in New York, who had several malpractice suits against him and he was even under investigation of intentionally killing one of his patients. All the legal issues that this new profile brought made it so he would never be able to practice medicine again. It hit him really hard because that is all he ever wanted to do, was to follow in his dad's footsteps. I tried to comfort him, telling him that this is not permanent and when all our undercover work was done they may give him a different ID. It seemed to help a little, but he just said the whole idea of him being this cruel and sadist made his stomach twist.

I on the other hand, Izzy Dwyer, was a recovering drug addict from New York. Her background was grim. She was brought up with an abusive father, Phil Dwyer. The profile didn't go into too much detail, which I was grateful for, but all that was indicated was she was physically abused until she was sixteen and then ran away. She lived on the streets and eventually got addicted to drugs, Hydrocodone and Percocet.

Not only were our histories going to change, but also our appearances. I of course had to change from a brunette to a blonde, but also cut my long hair up to just below my shoulders. Then I had to wear contacts, changing my eye color to a deep green. I also had to wear a lot more make up than I was ever used to and with that my wardrobe was going to change as well. Tight, revealing dresses and high heels; seriously were they trying to kill me off. Don't they know I am a klutz without the heels?

As for Edward he had to dye his hair black and cut it. I wasn't too excited because I knew I would surely miss his messy, long bronze hair, but I was a little curious how he would look. In addition to his hair change, he also had to grow out a beard and mustache. Fortunately he said he wouldn't have to dye his beard and mustache because he said it was a darker color than his hair on his head and he knew it would be dark enough. He was to dress in suits with a white shirt and a tie. I was beginning to think that he was going to look…hot…too.

The connection between Izzy and Dr. Masen was she had supposedly overdosed on drugs, which brought her into the hospital where Dr. Masen worked and he saved her. Eventually, the two of them fell in love and were inseparable.

We were both confused how all of this was going to get us into Aro's circle. After talking to Agent Clearwater everything seemed to be clearer. Apparently Aro has a love for music.

"So, Edward, we are going to set you up to perform for Aro. He has a select group of people that perform for him once a week."

I was confused. "What do you mean perform? What's Edward going to perform?" I giggled.

He smirked. "The piano."

"What…you play the piano."

"Like I said…there's a lot you don't know about me," he simply stated, as we amusingly gazed at each other with wide smiles.

"Anyhow," Agent Clearwater interrupted. "Aro looks for different people, with different talents that will appeal to him. What we will do is submit your name as wanting to perform and what type of performance you are going to do. He looks the list over and before he chooses he does background checks on everyone. Once he sees your background, we have no doubt that he would want to bring you into his sadistic world. Obviously, he will know nothing about Izzy until you get there. We have had several undercover agents that have been able to observe Aro and they have noticed that the one's that appeal to him the most get to join him for a 'special' dinner. We need to remind you that you will see Mike Newton with him, probably at all times, so this goes really without saying. You need to play it off as if you don't know him.

"We already submitted your name yesterday. Here's a new cell phone," she reached into her bag, pulled out a new Blackberry and handed it to Edward. "They should be in touch with you soon. Remember to answer as Anthony Masen. They like to have everything set within a couple of weeks. They will also book you into a hotel usually close to Aro. It changes all the time so we'll just have to see which one. Let us know everything that they say," she trailed off.

The rest of our day was consisted of training on weights and instead of doing our run we decided to do some laps in the pool.

After eating dinner I had planned to go into our separate rooms as we have done before, but just as I turned to go in my bedroom Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bella, don't you think maybe we should start sleeping in the same bed?"

Shocked by his question all I could do was raise my eyebrows, which seemed to ask him a silent question.

"Ummm…well…I just think that maybe Aro might find it suspicious if we are sleeping in separate beds," he said nervously, while looking at my lips. After hearing his reasons I thought I would have some fun.

"Well I guess I can for the sake of being undercover. Plus, we don't want to give the idea that we don't have feelings for each other." I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't see me as he was still focused on my lips.

He snapped his eyes up to meet mine in shock. "What? That is not what I meant. What I meant was, I guess, we need to get used to retiring together to bed. There isn't anything I would love more than to have you beside me while I slept. I just didn't know how you…"

All of a sudden my lips were on his, my hands went up to the back of his head and I slid my fingers through his hair pulling him in closer as I deepened the kiss. He answered back by moving his hands to my lower back and pulled our bodies together. I still had my eyes open when the room started to spin, so I closed them as I reveled is the taste of Edward. I quickly noticed I wasn't breathing and pulled back then placed my forehead against his.

As soon as my breathing regulated, I spoke, "Edward, I knew what you meant. I was just teasing you. I would love to sleep in your bed, but one condition," not wanting him to speak I continued. "No funny stuff. We can cuddle and sleep that's it and before you get any ideas going through that head. You need to know that I do want you in that way, but here and now is not the time. Do you understand?"

"I totally agree. Come on we need to get some sleep," he urgently took us into his room without removing his arms from my waist. I pulled away letting him know that I still needed to change and brush my teeth, reluctantly he let go.

Fifteen minutes was all it took for me to get ready, but as soon as I went back to Edward's room I noticed he was already asleep. Not wanting to disturb him I slowly pulled the sheets back and climbed in behind him. Once I was inches away from his body I placed my arm around his waist as I pulled my body to his back and placed my face in the crook of his neck. His body was so warm and I was thankful that I had not disturbed him. I lay there for a while and felt whole and warm beside him as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When morning approached, the alarm went off at four fifteen. I opened my eyes and had a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes staring back me with the edges turned up. As I looked down I noticed Edward was smiling as if he just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"I think we should stay in bed all day and just look at each other," he whispered as he smoothed the hair away from my face.

"That would be nice, but you know Black and Clearwater, they'll probably come in with a blow horn to get us up." Edward and I both laughed. "Plus, I probably look really scary and I know I have morning breath," I suddenly felt self conscious, realizing I might make him pass out, so I brought my hand to my mouth.

"Oh, don't do that," Edward sighed, removing my hand from my mouth and replacing it with his lips. It was quick, but it still sent chills up and down my body. He pulled away and caressed my cheek with his hand. "Just as I thought you taste like strawberries and you look very sexy," Edward reassured.

******

Eventually we pulled ourselves out of bed and got ready for another grueling day of training.

I personal was getting excited to be going down to the shooting range. Shooting was part of me and I began to miss the time's that were spent with Charlie at the shooting range. We hardly ever talked when we were alone at home, but when it came time to go shoot; we always found it easier to be around each other.

At first, when I started to learn to shoot, Charlie took time to explain everything about the gun; pointing out where the safety was, hot to load and unload the clips and bullets and also ho to clean it. Renee would always get mad when we took over the kitchen table to clean the guns. Both Charlie and I just scoffed it off as her being jealous that we were spending quality time together. I missed it and I missed my parents.

Pulling myself out of my pity fest I heard Edward trying to engage me in a conversation while we were eating breakfast.

"Hey, sweetheart, where are you?" he chuckled.

Before I could answer, the front door opened and Agent Black and Clearwater came in with two women. They weren't dressed as agents, but instead they both had their hair pulled back into tight buns. They wore black smocks down to their knees. They were quite elegant even if their attire was not.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward," Clearwater greeted, as both Edward and I made it to the front room. "This is Tanya and Irina, they work for the FBI. They are here to do your 'makeovers'," she said while making air quotes. "We also brought over all new wardrobes for both of you as well. We want you to put it all together so you can see and get used to what your new appearances will look like. Have fun, we'll be back later to see the finale!" she smiled and before we knew it they were both out the door.

******

It felt like I was in my room for hours and hours before I emerged. Tanya had taken Edward in his room, which made me feel a little jealous, to get his new look taken care of. So that left me with Irina. She was extremely nice and chatty, but she warned me not to look in the mirror until everything was done. I complied because first I do like surprises and second I was extremely nervous, I had never had anything remotely close to this done before. I knew Edward probably didn't take as long as I did, so I wondered what he was up too.

As I was standing in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door I gazed upon the image totally taken aback. It didn't even resemble the person I saw this morning in the mirror. From my eye color to my hair color everything was different; which eased my anxiety a smidge, knowing that Aro would probably not recognize me. I was wearing was a black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps that settled a few inches above my knee and my feet adorned black Mary Jane stilettos. I was happy for the choice of high heel because of the strap; they at least would stay on. My hair was a golden blonde and had been ironed out pin straight making it touch softly right above my shoulders. The makeup wasn't too bad, but definitely different, there was black eyeliner, smoky eye shadow and black mascara that made my eyelashes look like they went on for miles. The oddest thing and the thing I would have the hardest time to get over were the color of my eyes, deep green. Before when I would look into a mirror I saw apart of Charlie in me and now it was as if I was a stranger to myself.

I was so lost in my appearance that I almost didn't see the other figure that was being reflected in the mirror. Slowly I turned and was faced with a tall, thin, but muscular man with deep brown almost black hair. His eyes were a bright sky blue and he stood frozen in the doorway as he bore his eyes into mine.

This was Edward, but I couldn't get my mind to wrap around it. He looked amazing and it made my mouth water. Hey, don't get me wrong his appearance before did the same thing, but this was all new and exciting. The sight of him made me blush and smile shyly. He was wearing a black suit with the front of his jacket unbuttoned and pulled back while he had his hands in his pockets. His hair was no longer disheveled, but was combed straight back. He didn't shave today so he could grow out a full beard and mustache. I wanted to run my hand down his face. Oui, I had to look away.

"I was right," he finally spoke, breaking the silence. I looked up at him in confusion and understanding that look he explained, "You are hot…you have always been hot…but this," he gestured with his hands and eyes up and down the length of my body. "It's fun and it makes me feel like I am in love with two different people." I blushed.

Wait, did he say he was in love?

"Wh…what did you say?" I stuttered.

"Um..well…I said I am in love..with you," he hesitantly said, while he tried to run his hands through is shorter hair and then tugged on it. "I've told you that before, so why are you looking at me like that." I hadn't realized that my mouth was hanging open, so I quickly shut it.

"Ya…um I know you did, but under the circumstances and us yelling at each other I wasn't quite sure how to take it."

"I am sorry, that probably wasn't the right time to…" I stopped him by closing the distance between us. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I am in love with you too," we both smiled and then I laughed. "You are right, it feels like I am in love with two different people."

******

The next few weeks were spent on training and getting use to our new looks. The best part of training, I thought, was the target practicing. I proved to both Agent Black and Edward that I truly was experienced with a gun. They stood there in awe and watched me. I didn't mind Edward looking at me like that, but when it came to Agent Black, he looked at me like I was something to eat.

I really noticed what all the training was doing to both Edward and I. I became extremely toned in my abdomen, I almost had a six pack. The same thing happened to Edward, but he ended up with an eight pack and every time we would swim I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I apparently had the same affect on him because whenever we would be kissing he would run his hands over my stomach, pressing, which I ended up tightening my muscles. I knew it affected him when I did that because he would always deepen our kiss when I did so.

At the beginning of our fourth week Edward/Anthony got a phone call from Jane, Aro's secretary informing him that everything was scheduled and we were to leave on Saturday. Our plane tickets, first class, would be at the airport for us. There would be a car for us when we got to McCarran Airport in Las Vegas; which would take us to the Bellagio Hotel.

I was both excited and scared because I never had been to Las Vegas, but scared that this was becoming more of the reality. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to meet Aro face to face. Also it frightened me that I was going to see what kind of shape Bree and her family were in.

Before I knew it, the week was over and we were on the plane to Las Vegas.

When we were above Las Vegas it reminded me of a huge jewelry box filled with strings of pearls, sparkling rings and lovely shiny crowns.

* * *

Check out their new looks on my profile.


	14. Chapter 14 Illumination

**A/N: All right everyone my RL (real life) has taken precedence over my story, as it should be, so I will only have time to update once a week. This will possibly help make the chapters longer. Looks like I will update on Thursdays. Thanks everyone!**

**I hope this chapter is not too confusing. I will be using their cover up names in place of Edward and Bella. Please let me know if it is confusing and you don't like it.**

**Chapter 14 Illumination**

**∞Bella/Izzy∞**

Irritated, frustrated, elated, confused, scared, giddy, anxious, frightened and downright angry. I couldn't help but feel them all and it made me want to jump off of this stupid plane. I wanted to stop all these emotions that were blinking as bright as the Vegas lights that I was peering down from the plane. The first time I come to Vegas and it has to be under these circumstances. Hmm! Maybe Edward and I could get married while we are here. What? Wait. What am I thinking that's not why we are here, plus it would definitely blow our cover. That's a thought though. I laughed at myself.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Edward asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"Nothing," I lied. "By the way thanks again for letting me sit by the window," I said trying to change the subject.

"No need to thank me. I have been here a lot of times for medical conferences; either with my dad or… the times I came in college, but we won't talk about that," he smiled crookedly and looked at me from the corner of his eyes; which made me have a tingling feeling. This man and the way he looks at me, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"College, huh? I bet you were quite popular with all the sorority girls."

"Um…actually I wasn't…well… they would flirt with me and stuff, but I didn't care. I was sort of a nerd and I had my head stuck in medical books."

"That explains why you are such a great doctor," I might have said a little too loudly; which made Edward's eyes widen.

"Izzy?" he pointedly reminded me of our current situation. Man, I think this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Sorry…Anthony." I smiled sheepishly and bit my lip.

Our conversation ended as we were instructed to put everything back into our compartments and buckle our seatbelts as we landed.

I couldn't help the heaviness that I was feeling that settled on my chest. Something didn't feel right, as if something terrible was going to happen, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

As Edward…all right… I got to get used to saying is cover up name. If I can't get it right in my head then I know I am going to slip when I have to say it out loud. As Anthony and I got off the plane we search for our driver that was supposed to be picking us up. We looked amongst the crowd and found a sign that read 'Anthony Masen'. The sign was covering up the face behind it. We shared a quick glance, held hands and approached the man holding the sign.

"Hello…I am Anthony Masen," he cleared his throat and spoke up. The man slowly pulled the sign down just below his eyes; as he did so I had a sudden realization wash over me. The feeling that I had on the plane was so much clearer. Those eyes, I know those eyes. Hold it together, don't freak out. I was trying my best to not have a panic attack and possibly blow our cover. I couldn't help it; my breathing started getting heavier then my stomach started to twist in knots. I had to get away, get away from him. Why did I have to be such a freaking wimp? Pull your crap together, Bel….Izzy. I started feeling the bile rise up into my throat. I was going to lose it. I looked over at Ed…Anthony and he looked at me with a concerned look.

"Izzy...Are you all right? You are turning green," he quickly glanced at the man and then back to me.

"No…um…where's the bathroom?"

The man pointed off to my left. I turned and saw the sign that said 'Restrooms'. I dropped all my bags and weaved my way in and out of the crowd making it to the toilet in time to purge all the contents in my stomach.

I don't know if I can do this.

**∞Edward/Anthony∞**

Something totally wasn't right. I watched as Izzy's face fell into fear, the color washed from her face, turning her paler than I have ever seen her. As she peered at the man in front of us, her breathing became erratic, while her chest was rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes widened when she looked upon me and then her face turned green. I needed to calm her down. She's going to throw up. She's needs a bathroom.

After the man in front of us pointed her in the direction I realized I was alone with him.

"Who is that? Is she all right?" he asked seeming to be quite annoyed. Think quickly.

"Oh…um…that's my fiancé, Izzy. She kind of gets motion sickness and it seems to not really affect her until we are off the plane, or boat, or basically anything that moves," I chuckled. Nice save!

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am James. Let's just say I am Aro's Number One man," he joked.

Then it dawned on me why Bel…Izzy, get it right man, reacted the way she did. This was the man, Number One as she told us, that held her and the Newton's captive, the same man that beat her, the same man that attacked her in the woods. Rage and anger started rushing through my veins, but I knew I needed to calm down and not blow this. We hadn't been off the plane for more ten minutes and I was about to blow our cover. Get a grip. As soon as I said those words I felt a hand on my arm and was greeted by the woman I knew I loved. It was then that I realized I couldn't call her Izzy, so I opted for the next best thing besides her real name.

"Love, are you all right? Did the plane upset you?" I tried to be sly with my question, hinting at the fact I covered up her panic attack.

"You know how I am, babe, just the escalator could make me throw up," she joked. She was good. I laughed and so did James; which reminded me that he was still here. I quickly put my guard up and knew I had to protect her from this creep.

"James this is Izzy Dwyer, Izzy this is James…one of Aro's men," I introduced as she held out her hand, which I noticed was slightly trembling.

"Nice to meet you," she convincingly stated.

"The pleasure is certainly all mine," he gazed at her and pulled her hand to his mouth placing a kiss on the back of her hand. I cringed, but she surprisingly held it together giving him a fake smile as she pulled her hand slowly back to her side. This man was officially making my blood boil. Don't touch her!

After we picked up our suitcases we made it out of the airport where there was a black limousine waiting for us. Izzy and I stole quick glances at each other while the three of us sat in silence on the way to the Bellagio. We took the back way in, avoiding the strip, and unloaded our items from the trunk. The bellhop whom which took care of luggage for us quickly greeted us.

Walking into the lobby I couldn't help but watch how my Love's face lit up as she gazed at the elaborate decorated room. She was beautiful, her eyes sparkled and her face blushed; which seemed to stand out more with the contrast of her blonde hair and green eyes. I was happy to see her demeanor change since the shock of seeing James.

I gazed around and saw the room as she did. There were earth tone couches with plush pillows that made it more inviting. There was a large sunroof above that was covered in primary colored large flowers that reminded me of the umbrellas that came in cocktail drinks.

After receiving our key cards from the front desk we made our way up to the top floor heading to the Hospitality Suite. We both stopped as we entered stunned by the sight of the picturesque room.

"This is…this is awesome," Izzy laughed as she started running through the suite. "Look at this place."

"Wait, where are you going?" I laughed at her childish behavior, but found it quite endearing and fitting for her. I followed shortly, after her. I found her in the bedroom, standing in front of the enormous canopy bed.

"Oh my, look at that thing," she gasped. She gave me a look out of the corner of her eyes and pulled her mouth into a large smile that spread from ear to ear. What was she thinking? All of a sudden, she jumped onto the bed and started bouncing, making all the pillows fly off onto the floor. I couldn't help, but bust up laughing. I wanted to capture whatever happiness we were going to share together, so I swiftly jumped up on the bed and joined her. I loved being this carefree with her.

******  
**∞Bella/Izzy∞**

I couldn't get over seeing him like that. While jumping on the bed I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he looked like a little boy, so free and happy. This was a whole different side of him that I had never ever seen, which made me plunge deeper in love with him. Personally, I was happy to have him there, not only to share it with him, but I wasn't lonely and I knew he wasn't either.

We had already been informed that we should expect our hotel room to be bugged, so we were to refrain from any talk of case and it was beyond questioning that we use our cover up names at all times. To me it was so hard for me to get into that frame of mind and I was mentally slapping myself constantly.

After our fun loving, childish behavior of jumping on the bed we fell back and cuddled with each other. It was late and the exhausting events of the day finally took over and we fell asleep in each other's arms. We didn't even bother changing out of our clothes.

When I awoke the next morning I was so disoriented I had forgotten exactly where we were. My vision was so blurry, so I kept blinking. I had just realized that I hadn't removed my contacts before falling asleep the night before. This was one thing that I had not gotten into the habit of because I never had to deal with those stupid things. My vision had always been 20/20.

Anthony was still asleep so I lay there just watching his chest, rise and fall as he breathed. Even though he had a fully-grown, well-groomed, beard and mustache and dyed black hair, he still looked like my Edward. I had fallen in love with him and his name, so it was extremely hard for me to have to replace it with Anthony.

I placed a small, soft kiss on his temple and slowly climbed out of bed. Making my way over to our luggage, I pulled out my black slacks and white tank top blouse, some underwear and my toiletry bag. As I walked slowly to the bathroom I was scanning the room and just couldn't get over how beautiful everything was. It made me feel rich, even though it wasn't mine. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be here or how everything was going to be played out, but I knew I was going to enjoy all the positive things around me as much as possible. Especially, since I didn't know if I would make it out alive.

Upon walking into the bathroom I was taken aback by the enormity of it. There was a large shower encased with glass, which had two showerheads and seats made of marble. I couldn't help but think I could spend the whole day in there. The floors were ordained in Tucson style tiles and there were his and her sinks made of marble. Off to the side of the shower was a large jetted garden tub, that appeared to be too inviting, but that would have to wait for another time. Maybe tonight, I grinned.

I removed my contacts and made my way to the shower. I opted to take a quick shower, since I was anxious and excited to see the sights of Vegas. I remember my roommate, Irina, back in college that was from Vegas. She told me how it was to live here. When I had found out that she was from here I asked her, "Oh, you're from Vegas? What hotel did you live in?" Which she laughed at my question and replied, "Silly, Bella, I lived in a house. There are houses there." I was such a naïve girl; I had totally thought all the people that lived and worked there lived in a hotel. Duh!

Stepping out of the shower I pulled on a large, white Egyptian cotton towel and stood in front of the mirror. I was still having a hard time adjusting to my appearance. Every time…. Every single time I looked in the mirror it was still a shock.

I was blow drying my hair when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked over to the bathroom door and saw Anthony leaning up against the doorframe watching me with a smirk on his face. I smiled back and turned off the hair dryer.

"Good morning. How long have you been standing there, babe?"

"Since you started drying your hair," he answered seductively, closing the distance between us. "I think I like you in just this towel. Plus, the way you were flipping your hair around while drying it was quite entertaining," he teased. He placed his hands on my shoulders, brushed the hair from my neck and placed light kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed at the electricity that hummed against my skin. "By the way are you okay after what happened yesterday at the airport?" he whispered softly in my ear and I nodded not wanting to lose his contact. I wanted to comfort him and let him know I truly was all right, so I turned myself around and attacked his mouth with mine as I laced my fingers through his hair. We both poured every emotion we had into that kiss as if we needed each other to know we felt the same emotions. We were both happy to have each other and more so at this time. It felt like we were there for hours, when it was probably only minutes, until I quickly pulled away gasping for air.

"Wow, Love!" He gasped.

I laughed. "Ya, I know." That's all I could manage to say while my head was still spinning. We both stood there, silent in a tight embrace while we were coming back to earth and comforting each other for the intense times to come.

Our connection was interrupted by a knock at our suite door. We gave each other a quizzical look and Anthony made it to the door with me following behind him. He opened the door slowly and it was none other than James, Number One. He was holding a black envelope.

Anxiety struck me when I looked upon his face causing chills to go up my back. I looked down at my feet and realized that I was still only in my bath towel. I snapped my head up and was met with Anthony's wide eyes looking me up and down. Then I made the biggest mistake and looked at James. He had his eyes narrowed and was licking his lips. Then I heard a low growl escape from his throat as he glared at me hungrily. It made me jump.

"OH UM Sorry I should get dressed," I said while turning on my heels and heading to the bedroom feeling mortified.

"It's okay darlin'. Come back I'd like to watch you," he shouted from the door. I was still in the earshot of the door.

"Hmrph. James I would appreciate it if you would not look at my fiancé like that. And keep your comments to yourself. What do you need James?" I heard Anthony ask seeming angry.

"Oh, here, Aro wanted you to have this. It's for tonight and bring that pretty sweet ass of a fiancé you have there," he snarled out.

"Thanks!" I heard Anthony slam the door shut and made it into the bedroom. He clearly looked upset, but I knew we just couldn't talk about it in our room.

"What's that?" I asked while he was opening a black envelope.

He was silent while he scanned the red cardstock. "It says we are invited to attend dinner with Aro as his guests of honor downstairs at Le Cirque at seven, dress formal, hmmm," he hummed while pulling his mouth into a tight smile then looked up at me to engage my reaction.

"Well, that sounds….nice?"

"Hey, why don't we get ready and go walk around? Since this is your first time in Vegas. You need to take in all the sights and experiences Vegas has to offer," he winked indicating that we should talk further outside of our suite.

We spent that day going to the Botanical Gardens in the Bellagio and walking down the strip to the M&M Factory. He had taken me there because he knew I had a love for chocolate.

We walked hand and hand stealing kisses along the way. Our conversations flowed from personal things to leaning on one another when we were to have dinner with Aro. He showed concern and anger when we talked about James and the way he was acting towards me. We tried to keep our tone low because we weren't quite sure if anyone was following us. I felt safe with him, but I knew I had to gain more self control when it came to James so that I wouldn't alarm Anthony into protecting me. I needed to get it together to protect him and not get him killed. In the end we both knew what we had to do and that was to act as best as we could. I was elated to know we could truly pull the whole girlfriend, boyfriend thing of because that part was not an act, it was sincerely real.

My mind always was thinking of Bree and wondered if she was somewhere within the same hotel. I wondered where he kept her, was she in a hotel room or a dark unclean basement; which gave me chills to think about.

I believed once we charmed our ways into Aro's life that I was going to find out exactly what was happening to her. Without a doubt, I knew at this point I would do anything in my power to save her and her family.

As we passed through the lobby, back to our suite I was lost in my own world looking at my man when I smacked right into a woman and sending us both down to the ground. We both laid there in absolute shock and silence until we both busted up laughing. I looked down at her not seeing her face, as it was covered by her blonde hair, and saw that she was a well built, good looking woman. She had long legs and a curvy body all the way up to her voluptuous breasts. Before I brought my head up, to see her face, she spoke.

"Bella?"

_Crap!_

_Am I loved? If so please leave a review, thanks!  
_


	15. Chapter 15 Exposed

Enjoy and then please leave me a review ;)

**Previous Chapter**

As we passed through the lobby, back to our suite I was lost in my own world looking at my man when I smacked right into a woman and sending us both down to the ground. We both laid there in absolute shock and silence until we both busted up laughing. I looked down at her not seeing her face, as it was covered by her blonde hair, and saw that she was a well built, good looking woman. She had long legs and a curvy body all the way up to her voluptuous breasts. Before I brought my head up, to see her face, she spoke.

"Bella?"

_Crap!_

**Chapter 15 Exposed**

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

I was frozen. What else was I going to do? I recognized her voice, but I refused with every inch of my body and mind that I would not blow this, not here and not now. I quickly looked up from where I sat on the floor and scanned the lobby. Um, where's Ed…Anthony? Then it dawned on me that of course he would have quickly disappeared because this woman would definitely recognize him, even though his appearance was totally different now. I was still a little disheartened that he had left me here to handle this all on my own, but knew it was probably for the best.

"Excuse me," I asked while pulling myself up and off the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

"Bella, it can't be, can it?" She asked again sounding a little taken aback.

I finally decided to make eye contact and stick to my guns. I wasn't going to let this happen especially out in the open lobby. I chanted to myself over and over again, your name is Izzy, your name is Izzy, your name is Izzy. I must have been chanting to myself for a while because I heard her clear her throat. Time to speak up.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her and tightened my eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken me for someone else," I stated confidently and stuck my hand out. "I am Izzy, Izzy Dwyer. And I am sorry for running into you like that…" I paused realizing I was about to pull the whole klutz card out and knew that would be a dead giveaway for being the old me. "I was admiring the beautiful sunroof and all the flowers."

Rosalie looked at me in shock and took a step closer to me as if she was analyzing my face. I looked back at her feeling quite unnerved and uncomfortable with her stares. She must have felt it because she quickly shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I am so sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know. But she had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes and clearly you do not," she quietly stated with a solemn look on her face.

"It's all right. Um… what do you mean by used to?" I asked trying to sound clueless and interested all at the same time.

"Oh, um…she was a friend of mine. She was my husband's brother's girlfriend; she died about a little over a month ago in an accident," she trailed off. "That's actually why we are here. Her death has shocked us all and it has been really hard for her family, friends and even the whole community to deal with. My husband and a couple of friends and I thought it would be a good idea to get out of our home town and get our minds off of it for a while. Anyway, oh I am so sorry to just blurt everything out like that," she spouted looking embarrassed. "Well, I should go. I think I see my husband, Alice and Jasper over there at the counter. It was nice to meet you."

What? Alice. Alice was here. I had to get out of here before I ran into her too because I think if she took one look at me she would know. I stood there dumb founded as Rosalie politely said her goodbyes and turned on her heels and made her way back to Emmett and my…her friends.

After I watched Rosalie walk away, I snapped myself out of my shock and scanned the lobby to see if I could find Anthony hiding. When I couldn't see him I rushed over to the elevator and pushed the button. I stood there tapping my foot impatiently when I felt strong hands squeeze my shoulders. I already knew that it was him by his smell. I cranked my head around and saw eyes lock onto mine. I was about to say something, but he simply put his index and middle finger to my lips and then nodded his head to the elevator.

When the doors to elevator closed all my pent up emotions came crashing down. Tears were spilling down my face like a waterfall and I put my face in my hands, letting the sobbing take over. The stress and anxiety that I didn't know I was holding in came crashing into me like a fifty ton boulder. My family, my friends and even the dang community were suffering and feeling pain because of me. My knees felt weak and then I felt Anthony wrap his arms around me in a comforting, safe embrace.

"Shhhh, Love, everything's going to be all right. I am so sorry I left you there all on your own, but I just knew that she would see past my different appearance and figure everything out. Just calm down and you can talk to me later about what exactly happened. But I need you to nod or answer one question. Does she think you are Bella?" he asked, whispering in my ear with a tone that was barely audible. I was thankful at that point that we had made it up to our floor without having anyone else on the elevator.

Knowing that we would not be able to talk about what just happened in our room I tried my best to relay what had happened.

Anthony was totally shocked that his brother and our friends were here, but elated to find out that Rosalie did not blow my cover. He tried to comfort me, knowing all too well that I was beating myself up over all this.

As we reached our suite I was about to put my key card in the door when Anthony spun me around and shoved me against the wall. His hands were on the wall, one on each side of me, trapping me from going anywhere. He leaned in and brushed his nose along my jaw line and stopped right by my ear. I closed my eyes and braced for him to kiss me on my neck, but he didn't.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine, we're going to be fine. You need to relax, I am here and don't plan to ever leave your side. We need to play our parts as best as we can so we can be done with this and get on with our lives…together," he whispered, my real name, in my ear sending a pleasant surge of heat through my veins.

I pressed my cheek to his cheek and felt his soft beard against my skin, and then whispered in his ear, "I love the sound of that. And why is it that you know just what to say to me to calm me down, Edward?" It felt so great to say his real name and knew that there wouldn't be many chances like this to do so.

"Because Love, I know you and I know what's going on in that brain of yours," he kissed my temple. "Well, back to business. We need to keep our eyes out for Emmett and the gang and avoid them as best as we can. So, let's put on our happy faces and go get ready. We have a dinner date to attend to." He took the key card out of my hand, put it in the door and opened it.

The rest of the day Anthony spent flipping channels on the large flat screen television while sprawled out on the couch. Me, I was extremely jealous because I wanted to sprawl out with him. Instead I spent most of the day prepping myself for the stupid dinner we were going to have with Aro. While I settled in the bathroom I went through all the things I needed to do. First I showered, taking longer than I usually would have, and shaved my legs and my underarms. Knowing full well of what cocktail dress I was going to wear and didn't want to look like an Amazon woman, not that there's anything wrong with that, but it definitely wasn't for me.

After I had showered and dried off I smoothed on my favorite lotion that I had requested the FBI to get for me. They had told me they didn't want us to change the things we like and wanted us to get them a list of what we wouldn't want to live without. My lotion was not expensive by all means, plus it served as a perfume as well, it was from Bath and Body Works, Night Blooming Jasmine. This was going to be the first time I put it on since I was teaching. I applied it all over my body and the scent wafted through the steamy air and it instantly calmed my anxiety, making my body relax.

As soon as I slipped on my strapless black lace bra and matching lace panties, I took a towel and wiped the condensation from the mirror. I didn't want to put my dress on yet, in fear of getting make up on it, so I opted to stand there in only my bra and panties. I was still not used to wearing this much makeup even though I felt as though I was a pro at it applying it, I couldn't risk giving away my true identity. I decided to go with the smoky eye look and adorned my lips with a light glossy pink lipstick.

My hair was another challenge, I couldn't decide if I wanted it up or down, but upon looking at my dress I decided that since it was strapless I would pull it up into a French twist leaving straight tendrils falling to the side of my face. Once I was done I pulled my dress on and gazed at myself in the mirror. My dress was black, the top was fitted down to my waist and from there it had three ruffled poufs cascading down that stopped a few inches above my knees. After placing my simple black two inch heels on my feet, I checked out the final product in the mirror. One thing's for sure, I did not look like Bella, but thought the whole look would have been more appealing with my natural hair color. I really liked the dress and thought that it would have been something Alice would have picked out for me back home. I sighed at that thought, I really missed her.

Snapping and jumping back into reality I heard Anthony whistle from the door way. I suddenly realized that I could see his reflection in the mirror.

"You've really got to stop that. You're going to give me a heart attack," I pointed out.

"Love, I can't help it if you are space cadet," he teased. "Besides, look at you, you are breathtaking."

I stood there and stared at his reflection and my breathing hitched. "Oh, I see that you too are breathtaking, in that suit. You look mighty fine there," I winked. He was wearing a dark navy, almost black, pinstriped suit with a silver tie.

We closed the distance between us as we locked both of our hands together. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on my right cheek, not wanting to mess up my lipstick and put his forehead against mine. "Are you ready?" he asked as we both took a deep breath, never breaking our eye contact.

"As ready as I will ever be. Plus you are the one of interest. I should be asking you, are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I am just happy to have you by my side, Love." With that he placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me to the door. We held each other's hands to comfort one another as we got on the elevator.

∞**Edward/Anthony∞**

On our way down to Le Cirque I held my Love's hand tight as we stood in silence in the elevator. I kept taking glances at her face to see if I would be able to read any sign of anxiety or stress. I knew that she was one of the strongest people I have ever known, but she had already been through so much and I didn't know if there would be a point where she was going to just break down. Especially after seeing and talking to Rosalie and how she broke down in the elevator earlier today. I was able to calm her down though, but I still had a fear that the next time, if there is one, she broke down, I wouldn't be able to mentally reach her and bring her back.

I have seen many patients that have had fewer traumas than her and they suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder. With Izzy there were definite signs that she was starting to suffer from PTSD. One of the first signs I noticed, which she saw me noticing and tried to stop, was that her hands were constantly shaking. The next sign was when we first were approached by James at the airport where she appeared to be on the brink of a panic attack. Then the entire incident in the lobby this morning and her reaction afterward confirmed my suspicions.

One of the things that hit me hard was that every time I approached her and made myself known, she seemed to be inside her own mind, never hearing me approaching her, which she ended up jumping with shock. I was really worried as well because anytime I went to touch her, she'd flinch. I never wanted her to be like that with me of all people she should want to touch and trust me. She never seemed to acknowledge her reactions and mood changes. I needed to find a place and a time where I could discuss this with her before it gets worse.

So now here we are about to walk into Le Cirque to meet Aro and any sign of distress from Izzy I will be ushering her out as quickly as possible.

"Are you all right, Love?" I asked for assurance as I kissed the back of her hand. She just simply nodded and smiled.

We entered Le Cirque a told the greeter my name. Upon entering the restaurant it was as if I was inside a circus tent. The ceiling was covered with different shades of red, orange and yellow cloth scooping up into the center of the room making it to appear as a big top tent. There were painted murals of circus scenes all around the room. The tables were square and surrounded by yellow and red striped arm chairs. It had a childish, yet elegant ambiance.

We followed the hostess to a secluded room. Still holding tight to Izzy's hand we approached a man that stood up from his chair, he was a thin tall man with long black hair that had been pulled back into a low pony tail. His widow's peak stood out amongst his translucent pale white skin. His eyes were dark and bore into to mine as if he could hear every thought I have ever had. I assumed that this was Aro because he radiated with hate.

"Well, this must be Anthony Masen, the very talented sadistic doctor and piano player," he started seeming to be quite amused, but his reference made me cringe. I felt Izzy's hand grip tighter upon hearing him speak. I knew full well that she recognized his voice. In return I tightened my grip, trying to give her an ounce of comfort.

"Yes, sir, it's finally nice to meet you," I tried to control my nerves. "And this is my fiancé Izzy Dwyer," I introduced and kissed the back of her hand again.

Aro rounded the table and approached us, never taking his eyes off of Izzy. No, I didn't want her to be the center of attention. He stopped a couple of feet in front of her and spoke, "Well, you are quite a fascinating looking woman. Now, tell me Izzy. Is your name short for something? Like maybe Is..a..bella."

No way! Does he know who we are? I snapped my attention at Izzy to gage your reaction. She was the face of calm and she made me believe that I was the one that was going to break down.

"No, sir, it's just Izzy, Izzy Dwyer. Not too exciting, but that's my name. I actually was named after my great-grandma," she lied and she actually pulled it off. Like I said this woman is strong.

Aro's face hardened and then gestured for us to take a seat at the table.

"Please, have a seat. I am just waiting on my number one and number two people. They were delayed with some last minute business, but should be joining us shortly," he gestured to the waiter. "What would you like to drink?"

Just as we finished ordering our drinks in came James and Victoria, arm in arm. We stood up and stiffly greeted them.

All of a sudden I heard Izzy's breathing speed up. I turned and faced her, her face was flushed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and her eyes widened as she looked at me. I tightened my grip on her hand, but it wasn't helping her. I could feel three pairs of eyes glaring at us.

I removed my hand from hers and cupped her face with both my hands. "Izzy, Izzy calm down, everything is fine. You are fine," I tried to engage her, but her eyes were everywhere, but on my face. "Look at me, Love." Her eyes snapped and locked onto mine. Her breathing seemed to slow down. "Maybe you should go to the powder room and calm yourself down." She nodded and left the table, heading in the direction of the powder room as I watched her. She needed to be able to collect herself away from the people that had truly harmed her.

"What is her problem?" James snarled and turned to Aro. "She did the same thing at the airport. She can't keep her crap together. You really need to get your woman into check there Anthony," he nodded to me.

"James…," Aro started.

"No, no… Aro…it's okay," I interrupted. "She tends to have panic attacks every once in a while. I still haven't figured out what sets them off," I lied. "It could be a side affect though."

"What do you mean side affect, from what?" Aro asked sounding amused.

"Well, sir, I am not sure she would like me to tell you this. But since I assume we may have more dinners and get togethers like this, that maybe you should be prepared for more," I said, setting the stage on how we met.

"Izzy, is a recovering drug addict," I choked having a hard time saying that about her because I could never view her as a druggy. "That's how we met actually. She came into the hospital with a drug overdose and I saved her. Fell in love with her while helping her off the drugs," I laid it out quickly.

"Hmm…fate," Aro stared at me, as he brought his hands to his lips in a silent prayer.

"Um, sorry about that everyone I don't know what got into me," Izzy interrupted upon approaching the table. She gave me a nod and took my hands in hers.

I kissed her forehead, which seemed to me cool and slightly clammy, "Are you all right, Love? You had me worried there for a minute."

"I am fine, don't worry about me," she said briefly as we sat back down.

The rest of the evening seemed to go without incident from Izzy. Aro dug deep into my medical background asking questions that made me inwardly cringe. I answered as best as I was trained to. As best as I could I tried to keep all the attention on me, not wanting Izzy to have another episode. We held hands under the table and she seemed quite content half way through the meal. I couldn't even focus on what I was eating because I kept watching James ogle Izzy while Victoria was ogling me. I didn't let it bother me and Izzy seemed to be distracted by engaging her attention to the painted murals on the walls around us. She seemed to be unaware that she was shutting herself out.

Our dinner was cut short by Aro's phone ringing. "What do you need, Mike?" he firmly asked in his phone and I froze. "You know I am at an important dinner…yes…all right…I am coming…that's right keep them contained," he snapped and flipped his phone shut. "Sorry, but something's come up. We need to go, now." He looked sharply at James and Victoria.

I felt Izzy stiffened at my side as she tightened her grip on mine that it was almost unbearable.

When we got up to leave the restaurant Aro pointed out that he was really looking forward to my performance coming up this next weekend and ensured me if I did well he would want me to be a permanent part on his staff. In a way I got the feeling that he wasn't too interested in my musical talent, but more so in my sadistic medical career.

They rushed ahead of us, which made us quickly pull each other into our comforting embrace. We needed to get into Aro's personal life fast and find the Newton's.

**Please leave a review**

**Check out my profile for picture links of Izzy's smoky eyes, her dress, Anthony's suit and Le Cirque Restaurant.**


	16. Chapter 16 Walking a Thin Line

**A/N: Warning there is abuse in this chapter. Plus, things are going to get intense for a while. You have been warned.**

**I want to thank JMCullen09 for making a banner for my story. Check it out under my profile.**

**Thank you for all those who are reading and those who have taken their time to review my story.**

**Chapter 16 Walking a Thin Line**

∞**Emmett∞**

Las Vegas, this is definitely what we needed to get away from all the drama and heartache that was happening in Forks. Especially for Alice, she was such a close friend of Bella's and she was taking the loss really hard. The whole idea about coming to Vegas was Rosalie's idea, since she was a friend to Alice she thought it would be helpful to get, not only Alice's mind off things, but everyone else's as well.

My shoulders and chest felt heavy with guilt because I was a man of the law, enforcer of the law, protector of the citizens of Forks, but I failed to protect Bella from all the harm that happened to her. I was well aware that the Chief told me to stay out of it and that it was up to the FBI to investigate into Bella's case and that we were not suppose to step in unless the FBI needed our help.

Then there was Edward. Even though he had not known Bella too long they just seemed to fit together and needed one another. There was no doubt in my mind that he was in love with her, especially since he couldn't take living with the memories he had of her in Forks. When I found out through my parents that he decided to visit our family in Canada I knew it was bad because nothing would pull him away from his new career that he had worked so hard to obtain. I loved him so much, not that I told him that often, and didn't want to see him get hurt anymore. I wanted him to find love and happiness. I thought he had, but then he had it harshly ripped away from him.

Gratefully I was brought out of my reverie when Rosalie as she shifted her body up against mine and adjusted the sheets on the bed to cover us. I looked down at her and she was looking at me with her bright blue eyes with a smirk on her face. I love my wife and couldn't imagine my life without her, which made my heart hurt for Edward.

"Hey, you all right? How long have you been awake?" She asked as she yawned. I smiled at her and closed my eyes.

"I was just thinking about Edward and Bella. I wish they could have had what we have. I guess…I am quite worried about how Edward is doing."

"I understand how you feel Em. Even though they were trying to get through Bella's case and issues they seemed to be happy. Ya, I must be missing her too since I thought I had ran into her when we first got here. My mind was certainly playing tricks on me," she chuckled. "Come on enough with this sulking we are here to have fun and relax," she spoke excitedly as she jumped out of bed.

As soon as she was in the bathroom there was a knock at our hotel door. I jumped out of bed feeling thankful that I had a T-shirt and basketball shorts on. I made my way to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?" I watched him as he looked past me into the room like her was looking for something.

"Um, is Alice here?" he asked sounding really confused with a hint of worry.

"No, should she be?"

"Well, I thought she came over to possibly exchange clothes and get ready with Rosalie because all her bags are gone."

"No I haven't seen her since after we went to Lance Burton last night. Wait, did you two have a fight? Maybe she checked into a different ro…"

"Emmett, no it's quite the opposite really. We…a…made love last night. She told me that…she was…um…pregnant." I was shocked, I knew that they had been trying for a while, but they never seemed to have any luck.

"That's great Jasper. Congratulations," I said feeling grateful to finally have something to be truly happy for.

"Em, I have a bad feeling about this. There is no way she would have just left without saying anything or leaving a note or a message on my cell." I knew he was right and after he had explained that they were happy and that Alice was pregnant I knew something was off.

"Hey, Jasper. Where's Alice?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out in the hallway. She looked at Jasper and then me, her face fell and I knew she knew something was wrong.

"Rose that's why I am here, she's missing."

"You're kidding, right?" she let out a small laugh and smirked.

"Nope," he said, making the p pop.

"Well, Emmett, you are a cop. Let's go find her. We can go look in all her favorite shops," Rosalie blurted out.

"That's a good idea," I said. "But Rose, I am a small town cop and this is Las Vegas. There are too many people here." She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. I sighed, "Okay, we will go look in her favorite shops first then if we can't find her then we will contact Las Vegas PD."

Jasper came in and shut the door while I quickly pulled on some jeans and shoes.

As we were waiting for the elevator to get down to the lobby we talked about all the stores that Alice had already visited or wanted to visit during our stay.

All three of us were waiting right by the elevator door ready to jump out and quickly get in to action to find Alice. As soon as the doors dinged and opened we jumped out and ran right into a man sending him down hard to the floor. I quickly recovered and stuck my hand out to help him up.

"Sorry, man."

He had his face down as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's all right. Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked then he made eye contact with me.

What in the world am I in the Twilight Zone? Edward, no way this couldn't be him. This man has black hair, blue eyes and a mustache and beard. The frame of his body looked like him, but everything else was still off. I was about to say something, but Rosalie spoke up.

"Edward?" she sounded confused, but I felt a little relieved knowing that I wasn't going out of my mind.

He jumped to his feet and before I knew it I was being dragged to the restroom by the gift shop, as Jasper and Rosalie quickly followed.

"All of you get in here NOW!" he demanded as we entered the restroom and then he turned around and locked the door.

∞**Edward/Anthony∞**

Here I am standing in this stupid restroom pacing back and forth while running my hands through my hair trying to pull it out of my head. I resist making eye contact with the people that supposedly care about Bella and me. What do I say? How do I explain to them why I am here and that I apparently don't want them to know who I am?

"Okay, now I know for sure that this is Edward," Emmett states and I stop pacing and snap my head up, looking at him. "Look man, you walk, talk, pull your hair out just like him, so don't even try and deny it…Ed..ward. Just tell us what's going on. And make it quick because we are looking for Alice."

As I gaze upon their faces I notice all their facial expression seem to have a hint of worry and maybe some fear and I don't feel that it had something to do with me. Suddenly I realize and worry, Alice?

"What do you mean you are looking for Alice?" I asked apparently also not denying that I am truly Edward.

They all look at me, but don't confront me on the issue of why I am here and jump into the events that had happened this morning. I was excited to hear that Alice was pregnant and knew Bella, Izzy would be too.

There was something there though that was nagging at my brain and making me feel sick to my stomach. Does Alice's disappearance have anything to do with Aro? There's only one way to find out. We need to get closer to Aro and fast.

"So, Edward, are you going to tell us why you are here and not in Canada?" Jasper asks me while pulling me from my stupor.

Should I tell them and risk possibly blowing our cover? Maybe I could just let them know that I am here alone and didn't want to run into anyone I knew and that is why I changed my appearance. Hmm… that actually sounded pretty good and that way I totally wouldn't blow Izzy's cover. All right, here goes nothing…

"Oh my gosh," Rosalie gasped and pulled her hand to her mouth as everyone looked at her confused. "Bella's alive isn't she? That was really her that I ran into in the lobby?" she shook her head in disbelief. "This is strange. Tell us Edward is she really alive? And if she is, you have some serious explaining to do."

So much for my plan!

Feeling really defeated and also feeling that maybe I could get some allies here I answered, "Yes, she's alive. And yes I will explain what's going on."

Not knowing how much time we had locked up in the restroom before someone came knocking I fervently went over everything from the time we had first met with the FBI. I explained it all from the beginning and even over our cover up names. I also informed them that Aro, Bella's abductor, operated out of Vegas and that we were to infiltrate into his circle of friends.

To say that they were in shock would be an understatement. They were so elated to find out that Bella was still alive and hoped that they would be able to find Alice to give her the news. I was a little worried about that, but I knew my friends and especially my brother would be able to keep it a secret. However, I did ask them to refrain from talking about it out in public and even in their hotel room because it possibly was bugged as well. We had been in the restroom for almost a half-hour and knew that it was time to go. I truly wanted to help them try and find Alice, but I knew I couldn't be caught with them around, plus I need to get back to Izzy. Emmett and I exchanged cell phone numbers and told him to get in touch with me if they couldn't find her, and then we parted ways.

As I walked back into our suite I scanned the room for Izzy. When I couldn't see her I walked to the bedroom, but she wasn't there either. I started to panic, but then I heard a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. I rushed over to the bathroom and stopped in my tracks. The sight before me made me feel like my heart was being ripped from my chest. Izzy was sitting in the corner of the shower. Her legs were brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them tightly. Her face was tear stained and looked like she had been crying for a long time.

The first thing that came to my mind was about her PTSD and it looked like she had finally broken. I started to approach her ever so slowly. As I was getting closer I notice that her white shirt was stained with blood in the crook of her right shoulder. She seemed to be zoned out because she hadn't acknowledged my presence.

I walked into the shower and knelt down on my knees in front of her. Very slowly I placed my hand on her right knee not wanting to startle her. With my touch she looked into my eyes, but quickly diverted them away. Keeping it silent and slow I moved my hand to her bloody shirt moving it aside to see her injury. There was too much blood covering it and couldn't exactly see where the blood was coming from.

Standing up slowly I spoke, "Love, I am going to go get my doctor's bag and then I will be right back. Okay?" She nodded not making eye contact.

I quickly make it into the bedroom and back to her within thirty seconds. She was still where I left her, but her sobbing still didn't seem to subside.

"Love, we need to remove your shirt so I can clean you up, all right?" I asked softly, she nodded as she removes her shirt.

I notice right off that she is wearing a white lace bra and looked absolutely beautiful. I would have said something, but I wasn't being a boyfriend right now, I was being a doctor and needed to take care of her wound. Then I hoped that she would be able to tell me what happened. I kept reminding myself to stay calm so I wouldn't alarm her anymore than she was.

"Love, I am going to clean it up with some peroxide. It may sting a little bit, but not too much." She nods and then winces when I put the gauze to her skin.

The more I dab the more I can see the wound as the blood seems to coagulate. What the crap? That looks like a freaking bite mark and it was forming a black and blue bruise. I looked up and saw that she was looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed as she engaged my reaction.

I finish up putting some ointment on and then taped the gauze down. I run quickly to the bedroom and grab another shirt and then help her put it on. Now, I need some answers. I was completely beside myself. I was trying to keep my temper and anger fenced in, but who it their right mind would ever do that to someone?

"Love, you need to tell me what happened and who did this to you?" I asked while cupping her cheek as I rubbed lightly against her soft skin with my thumb.

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

While sitting there on the cold shower floor I looked into Anthony's eyes and tried to pull myself together. He seemed so calm and put together, so I tried to use some of his calmness that was radiating off of him to help calm myself.

I couldn't even remember how I had gotten here, but I knew of the events that happened to me and that had sent me into an obvious panic attack. My life felt as if it was falling apart.

Feeling a little calm and collected I pushed my cheek further into his warm embrace and lifted my hand to his. I wasn't quite sure what his reaction was going to be after I told him about my attack, but I knew he wasn't going to be this calm. I also knew that he wasn't going to just let it go and his reaction could possibly blow our cover, but I wasn't going to keep this away from him. He has always since I known him been my protector, my guardian.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "You…you were gone too long and I started to worry, so I came looking for you." I bit my lip and he nodded encouraging me to proceed. My mind went back to this morning as I revealed to him what happened.

_Where the heck is he? I was flipping through the channels on the TV and expected Anthony to be returning real soon. He told me he would be back in an hour and half, but refused to tell me where he was going. I started to get restless on the couch so I got up and paced the floor as I chewed on my thumbnail. I kept checking my cell phone, that I had firmly gripped onto, looking at the time. He should be back by now. _

_When I couldn't take it any longer I ran into the bedroom, slipped off my robe, pulled on a white T-shirt, Levi shorts and my white Keds. I made sure that I had my cell phone and key card with me and darted out the door._

_I sprinted for the elevator, hoping that I wouldn't trip. When I got in I pushed the L button for the lobby and the doors closed. I expected it to go down, but it went up. I wondered at that moment what was up on the top floor. The doors opened and I froze, fear and anxiety took over my body. James stood there looking at the ground, but when he looked up he saw me. As I stared in shock a look of complete evil and want flashed across his face. He got on the elevator. He didn't say anything to me, but he kept raking his eyes up and down looking at my body. I felt so uncomfortable and dirty by the way he was glaring at me. Then he slammed the emergency button, stopping the elevator. Everything went red from the emergency light that went on above. I expected an alarm, but assumed that it must have been a silent one. I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggy full of pills. I knew that they were narcotics._

"_So Izzy you want one?" I shook my head quickly. "Oh come on I know you do."_

_They were not tempting at all because the real me was not addicted. He pulled one out of the bag and waved it in my face. I sensed myself growing with pride because he thought I was needing the pills, but I knew better. _

"_No, James I do not want the pills. Anthony would be mad if he found out." I smiled, which apparently he did not like. He then popped the pill in his own mouth and I watched him swallow it._

_Before I knew it he slammed me into the corner of the elevator and pushed his body up against me. Pain shot through my back and all the air went out of my lungs. His rough hand pushed my shirt up and he slid it up my stomach. I tried to push him off me, but the more I did the more her grew angrier and more forceful. He reached up and pulled the cup of my bra down and grabbed my breast. I had tears falling from my eyes._

_He put his face on my neck and rubbed his nose roughly along my jaw. "Hmmm…you are so soft. I wish you were mine. I think I should make you mine." Cold chills ran through my veins. I don't think I had ever felt so terrified before in my life. I would rather take one of his beatings than have him touch me like this._

_Finding my voice I choked out, "How do you think Victoria would feel about that?" He growled._

_He reached over and pushed the emergency button turning it off. The elevator jumped and started to descend._

_Before I knew it his mouth was back on my neck. He started placing wet slimy kisses from behind my ear down to the crook of my neck. I could smell his breath; it smelled like cigarette smoke and onion. I started to gag. He apparently noticed my disgust. Suddenly I felt a sharp, agonizing pain rip through my neck and shoulder. He shoved off of me and went out the elevator doors. Everything around me was fuzzy. I couldn't see straight. I kept replaying everything that just happened in my head._

"The next thing I knew was seeing your beautiful face," I said softly, my voice more raspy than usual because of the all the crying.

"I am so sorry, Love."

Anthony tightened his grip on my hand. His once calm expression turned to shear anger and rage. He stood up and pulled me with him, then embraced me in a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, we are going to settle this now," he seethed.

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to go talk to Aro!"

**So where is Alice?**

**Please leave a review.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 War of Words

**AN: Sorry day late. Yesterday was my sons birthday.**

**Warning abuse and violence in this chapter.**

**Check my profile for links to this chapter.**

**Thanks to all those that review. Keep reviewing it keeps me going on with this story.**

**Chapter 17 War of Words**

**∞Alice∞**

Was it possible to feel happy, sad and downright sick all at the same time? I had been up for two hours bowing down to the porcelain god throwing up and dry heaving. This whole pregnancy was taking an absolute toll on my already frail body.

It was now six o'clock in the morning and I climbed back into bed to snuggle with Jasper. I rolled onto my side, reached up and lightly combed my fingers through his hair. He didn't stir and I felt a tinge of jealousy because he was sleeping soundly and hadn't even moved when I had left the bed to throw up.

Before we came to Vegas I was so depressed about Bella's death that I had a hard time functioning. Jasper had started to notice, but he never brought it up. He knew that when I was ready to talk to him about her death I would, so he graciously gave me my space. Unfortunately that didn't last very long when I seemed to be actually getting physically ill and couldn't keep any food down what so ever. Every time he tried to shove food down my throat I instantly would gag from the smell of anything that passed by my nose.

It wasn't until I saw a commercial on TV that was showing raw chicken being cooked, which had me doubled over puking my guts out on my living room floor, that I realized that I could be pregnant. I found myself rushing to the pharmacy grabbing the best pregnancy test they had over the counter. When I got home I rushed into the bathroom and relieved myself onto the stick. The box had stated that it would take about three minutes to show the final result, but as soon as I peed on it the digital screen popped up 'Pregnant'. I dropped the test right onto the floor in a state of absolute blissful shock.

Jasper and I had been trying for over a year to get pregnant and we never had any luck. We tried to keep our spirits high, but we longed for having a child. I wanted to find a special way to tell Jasper about the happy news. I had only wished that I would be able to share it with Bella as well.

I never got to tell Jasper in a special way because when Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I went to a have Italian I found myself throwing up my shrimp Alfredo that I had for dinner when we got back to our hotel room. Jasper had started to get too worried and said he didn't care if we were in Vegas he was going to find a doctor to check me out. He was pacing back and forth in the bathroom asking over and over again if there was something he could do for me. I watched him and had to close my eyes because his fast movements had made me more nauseous making me throw up some more. Out of shear frustration and between heaving I also had word vomit and spewed out 'I am pregnant'. Seemingly it made him stop pacing and I felt happy that the room had stopped spinning. He didn't say anything, but he came over, fell onto the floor beside me and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't have to say anything because we knew we wanted this and we also knew what we had gone through to get to here.

After feeling somewhat better, we relaxed into our bed and made love to each other in silence.

However, my nerves were still shot and I constantly found myself thinking about my friendship that I had with Bella. We had grown close when she started working at the school and for the first month everything seemed to be great. I even considered her my best friend.

After that first month though she seemed to get so personally involved with Bree Newton and she started to drift away. Even her health had started to deteriorate.

When she had gone missing last December I had the strangest feeling that she was hurt and in pain. Nothing about her disappearance had settled very well. Things just seemed off.

Even after they found her and she was back in my life I could never shake that uneasy feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach. I thought it would leave after she died, but it didn't and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted it to because it was a reminder to me that she was actually real.

I knew at that moment that if my baby was a girl I was going to name her Bella.

My stomach growled bringing me back to my current state. I could never get over this rollercoaster ride of feeling hungry, eating everything in sight and then throwing it up a half-hour later. I wanted to surprise Jasper so I decided to order room service.

After placing my order I showered and got ready for the day. I still felt quite queasy, but knew I would get better as the day progressed. As I walked out of the bathroom I was met with a knock at the door. I looked over to the bed and noticed that Jasper was still soundly asleep.

When I opened the door I immediately cursed myself for not looking through the peephole. The person in front of me had me slight confused. This was the same woman, waitress that served Edward, Bella and I when we went to Café Garden. I stared at her for which seemed like forever having a slew of questions run through my mind stopping at two that rang louder than the others. Why is she here and why is she at my door?

She stood there staring at me with one of her eyebrows quirked as if I was amusing to her.

"Hello, Alice," she directed. She must have heard my name at the café.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping she would elaborate.

"If you know what's good for you and that husband of yours," she nodded and looked at Jasper's sleeping form. "You will come with me without hesitation, not waking him or alarming anyone."

"Why would I come with you? What is this all about?" I blanched raising my voice.

She apparently did not like the tone of my voice so she swiftly reached out and yanked my arm spinning me around so my back was to her chest. Then she placed her hand over my mouth silencing me from a further outburst. It was at that moment that I noticed a man pressing his back against the wall right by the door; I had not seen him there before since I was inside the room. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a piece. The woman removed her hand and the man quickly placed it over my mouth. I hadn't noticed until he placed the duct tape that I had tears rolling down my face.

"You need to go back in there and get all of you luggage and come back. If we see you trying to alarm your husband we…will…kill…him," he whispered into my ear making me jump.

I knew in my heart that I would do as he asked so that Jasper would not get hurt. I stumbled into the room and they quietly followed, closing the door slightly, but still leaving it ajar.

They watched me as I fumbled with all my clothes and I made an extra effort to be as quiet as I could. The image of him waking up and then being shot passed through my mind. I closed my eyes, took one last look at Jasper and left with the two crazy people.

I had no clue if I would ever see him again. I didn't know why they wanted me or where I was going, but I knew I had to survive because I just wasn't living for myself anymore, I was living for the tiny life inside me and its father.

**∞Edward/Anthony∞**

There is no way I was going to let this slide. I didn't care if we were under cover; they were not going to hurt my Love anymore. Well, technically they didn't know it was Bella, but they should know that they couldn't treat people this way.

"You said that the elevator went to the top floor right?" I confirmed with her as I pulled her towards the elevator.

"Yes, but I don't think it is such a great idea. Um…maybe you should calm down first. Plus, are you sure that's where Aro is?" she deflected.

"That's the Chairman's Suite on the top floor and the only suite on that level. I'll take my chances," I spat out.

Once we descended the elevator we made our way to the double doors of the suite. I stood there glaring at the doors; my temper was still boiling. I chanced a glance at Izzy and noticed she had her hand on her neck where that stupid James had marked her. Her face was paler than usual and she was tapping her foot nervously. I couldn't stand to see her this way. I briefly felt that maybe she was right and that this was a bad idea. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side.

I was about to turn and leave, but the door opened and both Izzy and I gasped when we saw that it was Alice greeting us at the door. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't discussed with Izzy about who I ran into that morning and that they knew about everything, but Alice didn't.

The look on Alice's face was one of confusion, shock, hurt and maybe some relief. She didn't speak instead she stepped back and opened the door wider motioning for us to come in. At that moment I noticed a thick black bracelet on her wrist. It didn't look very fashionable and it appeared to be really tight around her wrist because it never moved. Then there was a noticeably tiny red light that was flashing. After seeing the light my mind turned over the possibility of it being a tracking device.

We walked in and noticed that Aro was sitting in a low armchair talking with Victoria and James as they sat in the other armchairs that surrounded a coffee table.

He met my eyes with his, then looked at Izzy.

"Alice, go tend to Bree's lessons for the day," he ordered. Izzy and I both stiffened when we realized that the Newton's were in fact here with Aro. Alice took one questioning look at us and I gave one back, then she was instantly out of the room.

"Anthony, Izzy it's nice to see you. What can I do for you?" he sounded condescending. Apparently, he wasn't aware about the incident. I looked at Izzy and she had he head down looking at the floor. When I looked up I noticed a smug smirk on James' face. I was livid at this point.

I approached Aro, pulling Izzy with me and all three of them stood as we got closer.

Removing my arm around Izzy's waist I brought my hand down to her shoulder and pulled back the collar of her shirt.

"Do you see?" I looked at Aro. "Do you see what your Number One did to her?" I fumed.

Aro seemed to be taken aback by my sudden elevated tone. Then he turned to James and glared at him seeming to be asking him a silent question.

James nodded. "Yes, I did that. I felt that she needed to be put in her place. She asked me if I had any drugs that she could have. I told her no and she started to freak out. The only way I could get her to calm down was to bite her," he lied. I was a little shocked because she never mentioned the drugs to me.

All right I knew that Izzy was supposed to be a recovering drug addict, but I knew the truth Bella was far from that. Before I could speak up I saw Izzy's head snap up and started speaking.

"Are you kidding me?" she exasperated. "You, you offered it to me. I never asked. I never said a word to you about drugs. And if I remember correctly you offered me the drugs and when I refused you took them. Plus, you had your dirty hands all over me," she disclosed as she pointed a finger at James. Victoria snapped her head at James and I could swear she growled at him.

"Oh, sweetheart you know you enjoyed it when I felt your soft skin in my hands. I still have the taste of your skin in my mouth," he said while he licked his lips. That's it this creep is going down.

Before I knew it I was landing punches to his face as he lay there on the floor. Blood was pouring out from his nose and mouth. I heard yelling going on around me, but I was so caught up with the adrenaline pumping through my body. All this anger wasn't just directed from what he had just done, but for all the times he touched my Love.

Suddenly I felt a small hand on my arm trying to pull me away from James and then the voices became clearer.

"Anthony, Anthony stop. Please stop!" Izzy calmly pleaded. I stood up and looked at Aro. He didn't seem to be mad, but rather fascinated as a smile spread wide across his face. Victoria was now at James' side trying to get him up. Then she exited the room, coming back with towels and ice. When I looked at his face I knew I did quite a bit of damage. It looked as if I had broken his nose, gave him a black eye and his lips were swollen and covered with blood. There were bruises that started forming all over his face. I had never in my life felt the rage that I had when I was punching him. Everything was in a haze.

The pain in my hands finally caught up with me and I looked down at them. They were covered in my blood and James' as well. Izzy noticed and placed my hands in hers softly. We all heard footsteps and a gasp coming from the hallway. I turned quickly and noticed that it was Alice. She was looking back and forth from me to James taking in the horrific scene in front of her.

"Alice, I believe I told you to attend to Bree!" he seethed and before I knew he was in front of her, inches away from her face. He apparently was not happy that she saw what had happened.

"I know sir, but she said that she was thirsty so I came out to get her a glass of water. I didn't see harm in that," she whispered without making eye contact.

Aro took a step back and lifted his hand then smacked Alice across her face with the back of his hand. The force was so strong and it sent her to the floor. The first thing that crossed my mind was that he had just hit a pregnant woman, but I was certain that she probably had not disclosed this information to him. Izzy tried to move to her, but I thought it would be best to not upset Aro so I grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly. I knew that we were both upset with what was happening, but we couldn't take the risk.

"Don't ever assume and never take that condescending tone with me. There will be consequences to your actions. Now you have ten seconds to get that water and be back in that room with Bree. One…two…" he continued his counting.

We stood there and watched Alice make quick eye contact with us as she hurried into the kitchen and back to the room, by the time he said eight she had closed the door. Aro approached us and seemed to be in deep thought. The most disturbing thing that I saw was that he showed no remorse for what he had done to Alice and he seemed to be eerily calm.

He rubbed on his chin with his hand and looked straight at Izzy, but he spoke to me. "So, Anthony, it seems to me that you are going to have to keep your eye on this one a lot closer. She may be a recovering addict, but she can relapse."

I tried to stay calm, but he constantly was referring to woman as objects and treated them like so. "Yes, sir, I am aware of that, but I have been monitoring her for quite some time and so far she is doing very well," I countered, feeling bad that we seemed to be talking as if she wasn't in the room.

Aro gazed at me and then at my hands and decided to change the subject. "Well, Anthony, I really do look forward to hearing you play this Saturday. Do you think you could still play with your hands beat up?"

I pulled my hand away from Izzy's waist and held my hands out in front of me assessing the damage and stretching my fingers out.

"They're a little sore, but nothing that ice and Motrin can't help. Yes, I do believe I can still play Saturday, plus that's a couple of days away and by then they won't be throbbing like they are now."

"Well, to make up for this inconvenience that my Number One has put you and your woman through I will comp anything you want to do. You can go to any shows, eat anywhere you want too, go anywhere you want. When you decide all of that call me, let me know and I will make sure it is set up," he offered. "Also Anthony after the concert Saturday I would like to sit down with you and discuss your options with your permanent employment with me." I simply nodded feeling quite a bit on edge.

I had such mixed emotions. I really wanted to get out of there and go spend time with my Love, but I also was reluctant to go because Alice was here and I wanted to make sure that everything was going to be all right. We hadn't even seen the Newton's, but we knew they were there, well at least we knew Bree was with Alice. Glancing over at Izzy and seeing the look of anger and worry on her face I knew she felt the same way.

Alice now knew that Bella was alive and I was happy she didn't make a scene. I knew she was a smart woman and she knew the position she was in. It was obvious that she put two and two together, and figured out what was going on to a certain extent.

"Aro, sir, I think Anthony and I need to go," she said softly and turned to me. All the color was gone from her face and it occurred to me that she had a traumatic day. Plus, I knew she was probably in pain from her injury and that she needed rest.

"Yes, Love I believe you need to get some rest and I will get you something for the pain," I smiled, showing her that I understood. "Aro, I would appreciate it if you could talk to James and make sure he stays away from Izzy. I thank you for your hospitality and we will see you Saturday." I stuck my hand out and Aro extended his as we quickly shook hands. Then he nodded and said his goodbye.

Once we were back in the hallway I had a rush of calm and relief washes over my body. I was so happy to finally be out of that room.

"What are we going to do?" she asked me with sadness in her eyes.

"First, I need to call Emmett and Jasper," I whispered hoping that the hall was not bugged.

"What are you talking about? Won't they find it odd that you called them about Alice?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at her from the corners of my eyes. "Well, here's the thing. When I came back and then found you in the shower," I paused as she closed her eyes remembering the incident with James. "The reason why I was late is because Emmett literally ran into me and then recognized me."

She gasped. "Oh, no!"

"It's going to me okay," I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I told them everything. Rosalie was there to. They were actually out looking for Alice." I stopped not really knowing how to tell her the next news. "Love, um…Alice is pregnant."

She stopped walking after we just descended the elevator, heading to our suite. "Oh my gosh. That's great! But Anthony, we need to get her out of there." I nodded and pulled out my phone, finding the number I needed.

I had knots in my stomach while it rang.

"Hello, Edward."

"No, this is Anthony," I said slowly, hoping he understood.

"Yes, Anthony. What's going on?"

"We need to meet. I found Alice."

He gasped. "Is she there with you?"

"No. No more questions on the phone. We need to meet. Bellagio Fountains tonight at nine."


	18. Chapter 18 Going Down in Flames

**Sorry for not posting last week, but it was the last week of school for my kids and was a little crazy. Plus I was reading the Vampire Academy Series. I read 5 books in 4 days. I absolutely love them and I highly recommend you read them.**

**Warning: Light cursing in this chapter with angst.**

**Enjoy and I hope to be back on my schedule now.**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

**C****hapter 18 Going Down in Flames**

**Bella/Izzy**

How come I feel as if everything is going downhill and fast? I feel so smothered that I can hardly breathe. My life before Bree was never stressful, it was laid back and I was always able to handle any obstacle that was thrown my way.

Life after meeting Bree has been quite a challenge and that is an understatement. My walls are closing down and no matter how hard I try to push them further away from me the weaker I am getting. I no longer feel that this mission is going to be successful. The only way out would be death even if it meant bringing down the one that I loved most of all in this life, Edward. We would go to a better place then this. Then there would be the Newton's that would follow and probably Alice and her unborn child after that. Just forget everything that we have been fighting for there is no way out of it because I am too weak and I am too stupid to make it through alive. Call it fate, I was suppose to die the first time that Aro and his men captured me.

Especially after seeing how Aro was with Alice. The heartless man has no limits and I hoped, but knew she was going to understand completely what I had gone through. What could I do? I knew that Edward and I had gone through extensive training and knew how to defend ourselves with a gun as well as with our hands and feet. Was all that training and knowledge enough to take down these sadistic people that thrived off of seeing people in pain? By now it was becoming clearer to me that it wouldn't be enough and that there would be more deaths than people being saved.

It's time to check out of this hotel. It's time to check out of life.

"Love, are you all right?" Anthony asked me. I sat up in bed and turned to face him. He was still lying down with one hand behind his head and the other wrapped up hand, from hitting James, laying on his chest. We had just gotten back from visiting Aro and we were trying to get some rest before meeting his brother, Jasper and Rosalie. I couldn't sleep, of course, and just laid there thinking of the dead end that we found ourselves in.

"No, actually I am not! Why are we here? We are just going to die anyway!"

"Izzy, shh! This isn't the place for that!" he whispered harshly.

"Why not? This is it! James could have just easily snapped my neck and then probably covered up any evidence by throwing my body into a dumpster. Who do these people think they are?" I was suddenly stopped by Anthony's hand over my mouth and being quickly hauled off to the bathroom where he turned the shower on and turned the faucet to the bathtub on as well, all while he still held my mouth shut with his left arm snaked around my neck as his hand firmly silenced me.

Once there was the noise of running water in the bathroom he spun around, slipping his hand away from my mouth and off my shoulder, then he grabbed my hips with both of his hands and placed me on top of the counter. His face was close to mine and his eyes spoke volumes. He was mad.

"What is the matter with you? Are you seriously giving up? Are you truly wanting us to get killed? Because the way I see it that kind of talk in there is definitely what's going to get us killed! I am so worried about you. I have seen how you have been acting. And from a doctor's point of view you are definitely suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, which now I can tell you are also having some depression with as well."

I was stunned. Is that what was wrong with me? No way I am good, I am strong. Still in shock he continued.

"I don't blame you, Love. You have been through so much these last few months, hell, the last nine months I should say. No one has given you a break or even time to let everything catch up to you. You keep going and going like the damn energizer bunny." I giggled at that. "We haven't been fair to you. We all know you are strong. I know you are strong, but everyone has there limits. You have your limits. Seeing James is your limit. PTSD is serious and certain things that happen after you have had your accidents and abduction trigger you to lose control. That's all to be expected, but you cannot give up. I will not give up on you, Bella." The sound of him using my real name made me realize that he was serious and that I needed to get my head back in to the game, well it's not really a game, but I just needed to snap out of it. " I am going to go call my dad and see if he can prescribe some medication for you. Hey don't look at me like that. I will tell him not to ask questions and give him your cover up name, all right? He trusts me so I have no doubt he will prescribe it for me." He took my face into his hands and kissed me hard with all the love and passion pouring out through that kiss. I kissed him back letting him know that I do trust him and that I will not give up.

After listening to the conversation that 'Edward' had with his dad he told me that Carlisle was going to call in the prescription to the closest Walgreens. He told me that his dad questioned him on why he was in Las Vegas and not in Canada. He simply told him that he had been in contact with Emmett and he had insisted the Edward come down and join the gang to try and get his mind off me. He also said that he was worried about this Izzy Dwyer girl and that maybe he should try and find a local doctor to take care of her. He insisted that he had befriended this woman and wanted to take care of her since he felt that he had failed me in so many ways. To me it was just awkward and strange because in reality we were the same person.

He placed a soft kiss against my forehead and told me that he would be back in a half an hour after picking up the prescription and then we would go see some of the sights of Vegas before meeting up with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

Once he left I knew I couldn't sit around in the suite, plus I had too many things going on in my head, so I had to get out and take a walk. Since I didn't have too much time before he would return I opted to stay within the Bellagio and meander around the Lobby Shops.

Looking around the shops I became increasingly out of my element. Everything was completely out of my price range. I came across tailored clothes by Giorgio Armani and Chanel. Also there were custom handbags by Gucci and Dior. Everything was very tasteful, but I found nothing to be my style or maybe it was because when I gazed at the price tags I automatically pushed myself in feeling I was not worthy of owning anything remotely as beautiful as these pieces of art.

However I did find a shop that sparked my curiosity and interest, Tiffany & Co. I knew that I had never expressed that I would love to get married to the man that I loved, but I also never had looked at rings before or even felt the need to until now. I was extremely excited and giddy when I entered the store. I was greeted by a tall russet skin colored woman with black shoulder length hair.

"Hello Miss. My name is Emily. Is there something I could help you with today?"

"Sure, but I am actually just looking. I wouldn't be making a purchase, but if it's not a waste of your time I would like to see what diamond rings you have. Along the lines of engagement rings," I stated, hoping to not seem to eager.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a waste of my time. Right this way," she gestured over to a long window cased cabinet. She took her keys out of her pocket and opened the back of the cabinet. She started to pull a flat out that had extremely large cut diamonds and I quickly stopped her.

"Actually, Emily, those are a bit too much for me. I am more of a simple kind of woman." She nodded and then reached over and pulled another flat out that looked a little more promising. One of the rings jumped out at me, so I pointed to it and Emily lifted it up and handed it to me. She explained in detail about the ring. There were small round diamonds going around the band and the main diamond was round and set in a six prong casing. It was stunning and knew that if I was ever to get engaged then it would have to be this ring, but I had my definite doubts that my life would ever reach that point.

As I sighed and placed the ring back in Emily's hand I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. The man leaned down and spoke into my ear.

"Planning on getting married?"

After my run in with James I was still on edge and my defensive walls were up and I saw red. I turned sharply, balled my fist up and punched the strange man right square in the nose. He stumbled back as his hands went to his face and he looked down at the ground. He took a few steps toward me and my second instinct came into action. I swiftly kneed him in the groin sending him to hunch down and then he landed to his knees. He was groaning in pain and then I heard Anthony's voice.

"What the hell is going on Izzy?" He looked down at the man on his knees. "What made you want to hit Black?"

What? I thought to myself. I looked down and realized that I had just assaulted Agent Black. Not only was I shocked that it was Agent Black, but I was also shocked and merely impressed with myself that I had brought down a behemoth of a man. The man that had punched me while being interrogated and the same man that flirted non-stop with me during training.

The entire situation brought a genuine smile to my face and Anthony looked at me, saw my expression, and smiled back. Then all of it seemed to catch up to me as I felt flaming hot pain rushing over my hand. I brought it up to my chest and cradled it in my other hand. I gazed down at my fist and was surprised to see that I had actually cut my knuckles, but luckily it didn't feel broken. Izzy and Anthony what a pair, we both had managed to hurt our hands in the same day. The pain I was feeling blended in with the pain I obtained from when James bit me earlier, but I sucked it up because I knew I had to seem strong. Too many people looked at me and from what I saw they thought I was fragile. That irritated me so much.

Agent Black finally stood up, with the help from Anthony, and glared at me. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were tight.

"What was that all about? Did you have to go and hit me then knee me in the balls?" My gaze was snapped from Anthony to Agent Black. He had blood dripping down his face and his hands were covered in blood. Emily quickly excused herself to get ice , some towels and a first aid kit.

"Excuse me. You were the one that snuck up on me. And with the day that I have had you are lucky I didn't kill you!" I was so mad. How could he put the blame on me?

He looked me over and his eyes fell upon my bandage on my neck then he glanced over at Anthony and noticed that his hand was bandaged up as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, seeming really curious.

Emily made it back and gave Black and I some ice and towels. We rejected the first aid kit and told her we would take care of ourselves once we reached our suite.

"Well, I don't think we should discuss all of this here," Anthony stated as if that was obvious. "And if you don't mind me asking? Why are you here?"

"I think it would be best if we went somewhere to talk. There is a coffee shop just down the road let's walk down there," agent Black suggested.

As we walked down to the coffee shop Anthony and I explained what had happened this morning with James and Aro. He seemed to grow extremely angry when I told him that I was assaulted by James. It's as if he was he was harboring feelings for me as a girlfriend than a co-worker. It made me feel really uncomfortable. We also informed him that Aro had taken Alice and that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie knew about our cover-up. He was really agitated and worried that they would be the ones to blow it for us. We both assured him that since they were looking for Alice they would keep their mouths shut until it seemed it was getting out of hand, but in the back of my mind I felt as if Jasper and Emmett would blow up once they found out that Aro had Alice.

Agent Black put his trust in us and was going to let us do what we felt best since we seemed to still be on Aro's good side.

We reached the coffee shop and we sat down in the far back in a booth. Anthony and I sat on one side and Black sat across from us. Agent Black's entire demeanor appeared to change. He reached across the table and took my hands in his. I didn't pull away, but I glanced over at Anthony and he seemed to be as confused as I was.

"Bella?" Agent Black used my real name for the first time since having given my cover-up name. It made me nervous because I knew that there was something wrong. I nodded hesitantly.

"I have some terrible news. I need you to here me out before you say anything. All right?" he asked as he gripped my hands tighter. I swallowed hard and felt Anthony's arm around my shoulders pulling me into him.

"Okay," I choked out.

"We got a call from some of our contacts in Forks this morning. They reported a house fire. Um…the house fire was at your parents address." I gasped, tore my hands from Blacks and brought them up to my mouth. Tears were spilling out. A million questions were flowing through my head.

"My parents. They are still alive, right?" Black was silent. "Right?" I yelled as a few heads snapped in our direction. I ignored them.

"Sorry, but no. They found two bodies in the second upstairs bedroom. They appeared to had been sleeping when the fire engulfed them and the house. It looks as if the fire was started in their bedroom. The fire department is calling it an electrical fire."

"Is that what _they_ are calling it? Well, what are _you_ calling it?" The old me probably would be hyperventilating by now, but with the day I was having I was enraged because I knew damn well who caused that fire. My breathing was speeding up and I am sure if you looked at my eyes they would be red. Anthony sensing my mood cupped my chin and turned my head to face him. I looked everywhere else, but his eyes.

"Look at me!" he demanded. I denied him and pulled my chin away from his grasp. I jerked my body away from his arm, stood up and ran out of the restaurant. I dodged all the tourists on Vegas Boulevard, shoving my way through, but I kept running. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I couldn't stay an look at Black and Anthony. I would not, could not let them see me this way.

How could I not feel responsible for all of this? Everything was my fault. As if the guilt that I had built up in me from having to lie to my parents wasn't enough, but now I have to the guilt that I was the one responsible for their deaths. They thought I was dead and they died believing that they would see me again in heaven. Of course, I wasn't one hundred percent sure that's what happens when someone dies, but it did give me some comfort. And know, even if I survived this personal hell that Anthony and I were in I would never be able to see my parents again. I needed to end this. Either I needed to die now or I was going to die saving the people that I had gotten into this nightmare.

**Edward/Anthony**

I have never before seen a person jump and run as fast as I saw Izzy go. To tell you the truth I couldn't blame her, she had every right to be as upset as she was. The only thing is that she was already suffering from PTSD and I knew that she was going to fall apart after just hearing the news about her parents supposedly being murdered by Aro. Yes, of course the fire department said it was an electrical fire, but we all knew that everyone that was linked to knowing the Newton's or Bella Swan was going to have to pay. The sad thing was that 'Bella' thought she had ended and prevented that cycle from occurring by faking her own death. She thought everyone was safe now.

"Damn it, Black! Do you think that was such a great thing to spring this upon her right now?" I asked as we were walking back to the Bellagio, hoping that Izzy was eventually going to end back up there.

"You know, Anthony, I had to tell her because I am pretty sure she was going to find out sooner or later by either watching the news or seeing it in some newspaper somewhere," he said flatly. I knew he was right, but I just couldn't bare it anymore seeing her so hurt and broken.

"You're right, but don't you see she hasn't even been able to let everything else that has happened to her sink in. You can tell she is all backed up from all this mess. You know since I am a doctor I know she is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder."

"Are you serious? I guess I haven't seen it. She just seems so strong to me all the time that I never would have thought she was going through all of that. So wait a second here. Do you think she is able to handle getting to Aro and getting the Newton's out of there?' he asked sympathetically.

"I don't know, but I do know that I need to get this medication into her system or else we might have her going ape shit on us soon," I said seriously while patting my pocket of my pants where her prescription was. He nodded understanding me and I parted ways with him in front of the Bellagio, so I could go meet Emmett. Black informed me that he would be in contact with me via cell phone with details from 'Bella's' parents murder and also for us to update him on our progress.

While I made my way over to the Bellagio Fountains my mind was on Izzy. I was so mad because when I tried going after her, but she totally ignored me and kept running and I lost her in the crowd. I wasn't worried about her physically because I had witnessed her successfully assaulting Black earlier. She looked so proud and happy for herself. Her smile alone made me happy because I hadn't seen her genuine smile for a while and I missed it. That was all short lived and now I was more worried about what kind of mental state she was in.

I was brought out of my reverie when someone tapped me on the shoulder and then I saw Emmett step out in front of me followed by Jasper and Rosalie. Their faces looked tired and worn probably from searching for Alice. Jasper actually looked to be upset and distraught. I was used to seeing him so strong, but he seemed defeated.

"Hey how's it going, little bro?"

I shook my head. "Not good. I swear this day is like living in hell."

"What's going on? Where's Be..Izzy? Where's Alice?" he asked then continued. "Ya, and I have some crappy news man. I got a call this morning telling me I had to get back soon because Chief Sw…"

I quickly cut him off. "I know, I know Chief Swan and his wife died in their house in a fire."

"Oh so you heard then?"

"Yep, that's why Izzy isn't here. Before she found out about her parents she was already suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and then when she found out she ran. She's been gone for about twenty minutes now. I lost her in the stupid crowd on the Strip." I was lost and for the first time in my career I didn't know what to do for her.

"That sucks. I was hoping to see her."

"Me, too," Rosalie added.

"Well, what about Alice? You said you knew where Alice was," Jasper spoke up wanting us to cut to the chase.

"Yes I do know. She is with Aro."

"What is she doing with him? I swear if anything happens to her and the…baby," Jasper started freaking out, pacing back in forth in front of us. His hands were clenching and unclenching.

"Jasper, settle down. I actually was thinking about this earlier and didn't get a chance to discuss it with Izzy, but I think he may have taken her because he wanted a familiar face for Bree. I remember being told that she was Bree's kindergarten teacher. So maybe he knew that and wanted her to be there with Bree. Plus, she is a teacher and the last thing Aro wants to do is put Bree into school here because it would draw unwanted attention to his, so basically him taking Alice gives Bree a chance at being taught from home." It totally made perfect sense and I was really confident in that assumption.

"You know you probably are right, but what are we going to do?" Jasper agreed.

"WE are not going to do anything? You are all going to go back home like normal. Make up a story about how Alice needed more time away from Forks to recover from losing her friend and you all should probably attend Chief Swan and Renee's funeral since Bella can't be there. Then Izzy and I will figure out a way to extract Alice and the Newton's from Aro."

"I don't know man. I can't stand back and just wait to see if Alice is going to come out of all this unscathed. I need to help. She is my wife and she is carrying my child," Jasper trailed off.

"Jasper if you don't let me handle this you may blow our cover and then Alice surely would have no chance in surviving," I dejected which made Jasper jump.

"All right we will do it your way," he gave in.

We confirmed our plans and then said our goodbye's. They were going to get on a plane in the morning and head back to Forks.

After getting off the elevator I was hoping that Izzy was back in our suite, in bed, safe and sound.

I placed my key card into the door, watching the light turn to green I stepped into the suite. It was pitch black. I flicked on the lights.

Click, click.

I looked up and saw Izzy with a blank expression on her face as she held her gun up, a couple of inches away from my face and pointed it in between my eyes.

I held up my hands and froze.

**Bella's ring on my profile**


	19. Chapter 19 Trickery

**A/N: I am so embarrassed. I used my parents' computer for the last update and their program on there was not as good as the program on mine, so my grammar and spelling was so off in the last chapter. Please forgive me.**

**I am now back to my regular schedule. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Check profile for links to this chapter.**_

**Chapter 19 Trickery**

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

When I reached the suite Anthony was not there and I immediately started to freak out. I was afraid that I was not alone. I methodically searched all the closets, looked under the bed, and looked in every dark corner; all while turning on every single light there was.

Talking out loud to myself I knew I wasn't right; everything felt completely off. I paced the floor from the front room to the bedroom as I pulled at my fake colored hair. I grew more frustrated by the second.

"He's not here, he's not here, where is he? My parents are dead, no, no, their alive. No they are dead. Who am I? Where am I? They're here. They're going to kill me. No, no I can't let them hurt me again." I pounded on my forehead with the ball of my hands. "I've got a gun. Where's my gun?" I began pulling out all the clothes in the drawers and yanked all the clothing from their hangers in the closet. In frustration I grabbed the cushions from the couches and tossed them across the room; knocking down the vases with flowers in them. I ripped all the sheets off the bedding; I paused when I reached between the mattresses taking off the fitted sheet to find that I felt my gun sitting snuggly under the top mattress. Safely I removed it, gripped it hard and flipped the safety off. "I am not going to let them get me. I will kill them before they lay another hand on me. I can do it. My dad taught me well. Oh, my dad, my dad. Maybe I should just go into Aro's suite and kill them all. Ya, ya that's what I need to do. Uh, uh! Get Alice and Bree and get the hell out of this Sin City." I laughed, it didn't sound like me.

My breathing sped up, I closed my eyes and I knew I was losing control. All of a sudden the image of James' face popped into my head as he spoke his chilling words to me. _"Hmmm…you are so soft. I wish you were mine. I think I should make you mine."_ I could still feel his blood curdling breath on my neck. Then it was like it was happening all over again. The beatings I had taken in the basement of the Newton's store came through my mind. Each time I was beaten by James I had never seen his face, but now his face was being replaced by his mask that he used to wear when I had these memories cross my mind. Tears were streaking down my cheeks and my face was heavily moist. My body was trembling and my right hand was sweaty and hot from gripping onto my gun.

All of a sudden I heard the front door click and my instincts took over. I spread my legs shoulder width apart, grabbed the butt of my gun with both of my hands, extended my arms straight out in front of me with a slight bend at the elbows and pointed the gun to the door that was slowly opening.

James' face stared back at me. He was shocked and totally taken off guard. His hands were in the air and I knew I had him. I placed the gun between his eyes. This was my chance because I knew he hadn't come here to chit-chat, but to hurt me and I was going to kill him before he ever got that chance again. That didn't happen though because he spoke.

"Whoa there Izzy, um, Izzy put the gun down. I am not going to hurt you, Love."

Love? I shook my head and was completely confused. That's Anthony's voice, but wait this is James standing before me.

∞**Edward/Anthony∞**

I stood there as still as possible, hoping not to alarm her, as I waited for her to back off. She looked hot standing there with the gun in her hand, but I had to remind myself that the gun was pointed at me. I couldn't look her straight in the eyes because I was afraid that would intimidate her, so I took this as a chance to assess my surroundings. First off I noticed that Izzy had been crying and it seemed that she had been crying for a while. Mascara streaked her cheeks all the way from her eyes down to her jaw bone. Her face was a slightly flushed and her hair was disarray, as if she had been pulling through it.

Secondly without moving my head I looked past her and examined the room. Everything was a complete disaster. The couches were torn apart, lamps and chairs knocked over and clothes strung about the room. I was at a total loss of words because I knew things were worse than I thought and couldn't figure out how to fix them.

I needed to reach her and snap her out of whatever is going through her mind.

"James, I am telling you right now stop messing with me! If you don't stop, so help me I will pull this trigger!"

"Izzy, I don't know what you are thinking or even seeing, but I am not James. I am Anthony," I pleaded, hoping that she will just snap out of it, but she looks like she is growing more agitated by the second.

"You have five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on. 1….2…"

"IZZY, SNAP OUT OF IT. THIS IS ANTHONY!" I reached for her waist and touched it lightly with my fingertips, but she flinched away from me.

"3…"

"Come on, I love you, don't do this Izzy!"

"4…"

It comes to me. There is only one thing I need to say for her to understand that I am not James.

"5…" "BELLA!" We both say at the same time.

Then there's silence. Fresh tears are streaming down her face washing the mascara streaks away. She lowers the gun. I take one step forward; shut the door, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Love, please give me the gun," I whisper.

She closed her eyes, pressing more tears down her face and lifts her hand. I slowly removed the gun from her hand and put the safety on. With my other hand I quickly grab and pull her to me. I embraced her it a tight hug and she began sobbing. She pressed her head in the crook of my neck.

Gripping her tightly I guided us over to the couch, reached down and flipped a cushion back onto the couch. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. After setting the gun down on the coffee table I began stroking her hair, trying to smooth out the mess she had made.

As she pushed her head into my chest her sobbing started to subside. I sat quietly and continued stroking her hair and let my hand linger to her back, rubbing it lightly.

She sighed. "I am so sorry. I am losing myself."

"Love, I've got you now, but can you please tell me what happened?"

"I'll try, but I am so confused. My head hurts. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to give up and end myself, but the other part wants to stay and fight. To keep everyone alive, but that's what I thought I was doing after I left Forks, keeping my parents alive. I failed at that," she choked out a sob. "When the door opened I saw James, but heard you. I just thought James was messing with me like he always has. What is wrong with me?"

I had a hard time comprehending her words. It made me sick to think that if I was one second later than I had been she could have killed herself. I shake that thought from my head.

"Love, like I said, you are suffering from PTSD. We need to start getting you medicated." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the prescription. "Have you eaten today?" She shook her head. "Well, then go get cleaned up and I will take you to lunch."

"Can we, I need to lie down for a while first. Is that all right?" She pulled away from me and batted her eyelashes. Even though she was a complete wreck she was still beautiful.

I nodded, stood up and we made our way to the bedroom. She quickly ran into the bathroom. I stood in the room and looked at the aftermath of her breakdown. I shook my head and got to work putting the sheets back on the bed, the clothes could wait.

She entered the room as I was climbing into the bed.

"Oh, did I do all this?" She asked while looking around the room and peered out into the front room.

"Well, I certainly didn't do it. So, um, you don't remember any of this?" I gestured my hand out toward the room.

"All I remember was looking for my gun and thinking about how James was never going to hurt me again."

I looked at her and realized that she truly looked exhausted.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. You need some rest and then we need to get you fed." I patted the bed letting her know to join me. She climbed up, slipped her shoes off and snuggled into me. I kissed the top of her head; she moved her head so she could look at my face. She leaned in and kissed me passionately.

Our hands were all over each other. Not one inch was left untouched. All our clothes deposited to the floor, skin touching skin. We made love for the first time, hoping it wouldn't be the last time, but all that mattered was the here and now; just Edward and Bella.

The rest of the week I tried to make it less stressful for Izzy and also tried to get her mind off of her parents. We spent a lot of time out of our suite; which was a good thing because we were now paranoid that Aro had heard everything through the bugs hidden in our room. I hardly slept. I kept my ears open to every sound. Luckily one of the side effects of Izzy's prescription was drowsiness and I made sure she took it around bedtime so it would help her feel rested in the mornings.

We ventured down the strip. Each day we would watch a few shows like the pirate show at Treasure Island, water show at the Bellagio and we also watched Cirque du Soleil, David Copperfield, Blue Man Group, Phantom and one of our favorites Jersey boys. They were all awesome and we seemed to enjoy them better than we normally would have because they were all at the expense of Aro.

We enjoyed having dinner's one on one with each other. We were constantly touching each other more than ever since we had taken our relationship to a more intimate level. We seemed to never be able to get enough of each other. The more time we spent together Izzy seemed to be getting better. She relaxed more and appeared to genuinely be enjoying herself. I really felt it was because she enjoyed spending a lot of Aro's money; which I didn't mind because that man owed her more than what money could buy.

We also did quite a bit of shopping on Aro's dollar at the Caesar Forum Shops. Everything there is so over-priced, even for a doctor, but we were definitely living it up. Plus, we wanted to look our best at my first performance this Saturday.

It is now Saturday, the day of my performance. I am nervous, but it is not about playing, it's about seeing Aro. I am assuming since it has been a few days since Izzy's breakdown in our suite that he may not have heard anything. I would think by now that if he had heard it he would have tried to kill us, but I have been wrong before.

I am happy. Izzy seems to be in high spirits, in control and focused on our assignment for today. She is hoping that Aro will show a very high interest in her before the concert and that he will want her to sit with him. She has a long blue dress on and her hair is pulled up in a French twist, she looks gorgeous, so I believe there is no way Aro will be able to take his eyes off her. I am a little unnerved about that, but I will be close by and plus she is a strong woman that can handle herself.

I do not wear a suit because it is hard to play the piano in, plus I already am nervous and don't want to sweat too much, a fitted jacket so I opt for a blue button down dress shirt and black slacks. It looks great and it's comfortable. And I am slightly aware that Izzy and I are coloring coordinating like we are going to prom, but I don't care because we look good together.

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

I am so surprised that I am not a nervous wreck. I feel strong and ready to face this evening head-on.

My love for Anthony has grown stronger and I have never felt more loved than I do now. His touch is soft and loving. It is definitely something I do not want to give up and is a complete opposite of how I felt earlier this week. My medication is working and I am happy. I could battle the world with our love. And with that I am ready to put my under-cover mask on and face Aro.

As we walk hand in hand into the Monet Ballroom of the Bellagio Aro approaches us unexpectedly and both our eyes meet. We don't say anything, but we know and we can feel each other's unspoken words of confidence that we are able to pull this off.

We have only been here for a week and I already feel as if I am truly becoming this Izzy girl.

When Aro gets closer his eyes are trained on my form and it makes me uncomfortably happy because I know I've got him hooked.

"Well, well look at you two. I must say you are absolutely breathtaking Izzy. And what a pair you make," he declared with a smug, wide smile that showed his yellowed teeth.

"Thank you, sir," I answered. He reached for my hand and he placed a lingering kiss to the back of it.

"Anthony," he nods and shakes his hand. He then hands Anthony a piece of cardstock paper and I assume that it is the program for tonight. Anthony looks over it, looks up and stares at Aro.

"Um, I don't understand. I was under the impression that there would be other performers here tonight," he assumed.

"Actually, I have a confession," Aro smiled. I looked at Anthony, swallowed hard and noticed his Adam's apple bob up and down. I knew he was just as nervous as I was.

He continued. "I cancelled all the other performers for tonight. I am only _interested_ in you, Anthony." He paused. "Do you think you could entertain all of my guests tonight, all by yourself?"

Anthony seemed as if he wanted to ask questions, but just answered, "Of course, Sir, that should not be a problem." He looks at me and smiles. "But, as long as I am able to get a dance in once in a while with my beautiful girl."

"Oh, believe me I won't keep her all to myself. There are plenty of my guests that would love to dance with this beauty, but I will be selective."

Yes, he is totally wrapped around my little pinky.

When all of Aro's guests come in he greets them, while I stand at his side, and then they are seated at the round dinner tables. The room is elegantly decorated and I honestly feel like Cinderella in my blue dress.

Anthony is setting his music up on the black, grand piano at the head of the room. He is practicing very softly and it makes wonderful back ground noise as everyone is settling.

Aro introduces him and then he sits down next to me at a table close to the piano. James and Victoria sit across from us. His face is still bruised, but seems to be healing well. I feel relieved because I know he knows I am here, but he never looks at me. I smile inside because it makes me happy to know that Anthony really did scare him.

Anthony plays very well and I can tell that Aro is extremely pleased; especially when he places his hands on top of my thigh and squeezes it. It makes me feel a little ill, but I don't brush it off and I don't encourage it either. I simply look at him and give him a tiny smile.

People clap politely after every song Anthony plays and I think it's cute when he stands and bows to the audience.

After about six songs Aro stands up and asks me to dance. I please him by excepting his extended hand. When we are on the dance floor, he grips my hip tightly and places his sweaty, clammy hand in mine. He's and okay dancer, but it doesn't come naturally to him. The song ends and he gestures me to follow him.

"Come, there's someone I think would love to dance with you."

We approach a man with sandy blond hair, his back is to us.

"Excuse me, Mike." I stiffen and he turns around, our eyes meet. I hope he doesn't recognize me and if he does I hope he plays dumb.

"Mike, this is Izzy. I was wondering if you would dance with her while I mingle, so my other guests don't feel neglected?"

"Sure, Sir, it would be my pleasure." He looks tired and his words seem as though they are programmed into his mind.

Mike takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor as Aro starts to mingle, but he keeps his eyes on us. I look over to Anthony and notice he is watching us too. He is wearing his poker face and I am happy he is.

We dance, in silence for a couple of songs and then he pulls me closer, so that his mouth is by my ear.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

**Sorry I love cliffies. *** Runs and hides*****


	20. Chapter 20 Reminiscence

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to take this moment to thank everyone for their reviews. I have had many people put this in their favorite story alert, but I am sad because I haven't had that many reviews. I really would like to know what you think about this story, so please, I am begging you to leave a review. Thanks and love you all. **

**Eclipse movie next week, I can't wait!**

**Chapter 20 Reminiscence**

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

_Mike takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor as Aro starts to mingle, but he keeps his eyes on us. I look over to Anthony and notice he is watching us too. He is wearing his poker face and I am happy he is._

_We danced, in silence for a couple of songs and then he pulls me closer, so that his mouth was by my ear._

"_Don't I know you from somewhere?"_

I started to internally freak out. I never thought he would recognize me because I looked so different from the last time I saw him. Plus, if he recognized me, does that mean Aro recognized me and possibly Anthony too? I took a quick glance over to the piano and saw that Anthony's gaze was locked on Mike and I. My eyes widened to show him that I was in serious need of him intervening. Mike's voice spoke a little louder, making me realize that I had not answered his question.

"So, um, do we know each other?" He pulled back to look at me and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't think we do," I lied.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that," he gave me a pointed look.

I smacked his shoulder playfully, "You don't need to apologize. It's all right. Matter of fact I actually get that a lot. People always say to me that I remind them of someone," I smiled, but felt awful for lying.

"Actually, you do remind me of someone I used to know."

"See, I told you so. Well, so who is it that I remind you of?" I asked trying to see if I could get some information.

His eyes scanned the room and then fell upon mine. "Actually, it was Bree's, my daughter, first grade teacher she had back in our home town." My heart and stomach flipped as I heard her name from his lips.

I smiled and prodded for more information. "What was this teacher's name?"

He seemed extremely anxious and I noticed he had beads of sweat on his forehead. "Her name was Bella Swan."

At the same moment Mike had said my name I felt someone by my side, I thought it was Anthony coming to save me, but when I turned I noticed Aro standing next to me. I felt a shiver go down my spine because it wasn't just his presence that was bothering me, it was the horrified look that he was giving Mike. I froze when he started to speak and I knew at that moment he had heard what Mike had just said.

"MIKE, HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT NAME! YOU GET YOUR ASS UP TO MY SUITE NOW AND I WILL DEAL WITH YOU THERE!" He was yelling so loud that Anthony seized his piano playing and all of Aro's guests were watching his outburst.

Mike did not meet my face, but I noticed his and he looked absolutely terrified. He dropped my hand and quickly left the ballroom.

Aro turned his attention to me. The look on his face was the same he had been giving Mike, but a few seconds later it softened and a smile played on his lips. He broke eye contact and then looked out at the rests of his guests.

"My sincere apologies for my temper and unfortunately I will apologize again because I have some business to attend to, so I will have to end this affair as I speak. Please feel free to finish your meals and drinks and then after drive home safely." The guests seemed to relax and they all went back to what they were previously doing like it was no big deal hearing his outburst.

He looked down at me and then he was gone.

I just knew what business he had to attend to and I was terrified, but there was nothing I could do about.

Anthony crossed the room and pulled me into a tight hug. "Love, what happened?" He whispered in my ear.

"Mike had said that I reminded him of someone. I asked him who and he said Bella Swan. Aro heard him," my voice trembled as I whispered back. "Is James and Victoria still here?" I pulled away as both of us scanned the room.

"No, it doesn't look like it. Why?"

"Well, I believe that Mike was his business he had to attend to." I looked at him hoping he would get what I was saying. He did and all of a sudden I was being ushered out of the ballroom.

Tonight was a complete disaster.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know right now, but I need to think and couldn't do it in that room with all those people. Seriously, don't they know that Aro is a monster? Especially after hearing how he was yelling at Mike."

I didn't respond and I didn't need to because all that mattered right now was what was happening to Mike and if Bree was witnessing it.

No sooner than we gotten to our suite, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Izzy, this is Aro. Tell Anthony I need him, NOW!" He yelled, which made me pull the phone away from my ear. Anthony raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh and tell him to bring his medical bag." And that was it and he hung up.

Anthony stood, staring at me patiently. I hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Um, that was Aro he says he needs you and that he wants you to bring your medical bag."

He stood there thinking for a moment and then grabbed his bag and left the room without a single word. He was in doctor mode now.

I needed to go there even if Aro did ask for me, but I was worried for Bree, her mother and for Alice.

I awkwardly removed my dress, having not time to hang it I laid it out on the bed. I pulled on my capri yoga pants on along with my blue tank top and my white Nike's.

Before I knew it I was standing at Aro's doors to his suite. I almost turned back around, but I heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. So I knocked. It felt like forever, but finally the door opened and saw Victoria standing there. She forced a smile and let me in.

As I approached the main room I saw Aro yelling at Lauren. Then I turned my attention to Anthony's form kneeling on the floor next to the couch. I froze when I gazed at Mike's bloody body lying on the floor.

∞**Edward/Anthony∞**

I wasn't quite sure what I was going to be walking into when I stepped into Aro's suite, but I knew that it wasn't going to be good. One thing was for sure I did not expect the amount of blood that I saw splattered across the room and to see Mike's unconscious body lying on the floor. To my surprise it appeared that he was still breathing.

"Aro, what in the world happened in here?" I asked while watching him as he stood hovered over Mike. James and Victoria were there as well and they were both covered in blood. Their injuries looked minor, which made me feel a little better, knowing that Mike must have fought back.

"That's none of your concern. Your only concern should be to get him fixed up and fixed up well enough so that I do not have to take him to the hospital and have the damn authorities breathing down our necks."

"So is my only concern to check on him or do I need to check on these two as well?" I asked as I gestured to James and Victoria. I was so irritated and done with his smug attitude.

"Get him fixed up and then you can see to them." I nodded.

"I need some help. First, get some clean sheets and cover the couch. Then I need help moving him after I make sure that moving him won't cause further damage. It would help me to know if there was any sort of blow to his head, neck, legs or back."

James snorted. "Hmmm, well I would have to say yes to all four then." He said with a cocky smile.

I glared at him. "Well, then forget about moving him to the couch. I still need the sheets and some warm water so I can clean this blood off of him." Victoria left them room, I assumed to get the sheets.

I turned my attention to Mike and then started pulling things out of my medical bag. I took my scissors and started by cutting off his shirt; he was still wearing his suit from the ballroom minus the jacket. His upper torso was covered in red, blue and purple bruises. I shook my head and looked him over again; there was hardly any part of his torso that wasn't bruised. What did they do to him?

While I was feeling around his body, checking to see if any of his ribs were broken, I heard one of the bedrooms doors open and then someone coming into the room.

It was Lauren. She let out the most awful, terrified scream I had ever heard.

I looked over to her. She had tears streaming down her face and then she started to scream.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She couldn't take her eyes off of Mike as she screamed at Aro.

"WOMAN, YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE BY NOW. YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUSBAND MESSED UP AGAIN WORSE THAN HE HAS EVER DONE BEFORE AND HE DESERVED EVERY BLOW HE TOOK TONIGHT. GET BACK IN THAT ROOM AND TEND TO YOUR DAUGHTER OR YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR YOU STEPPING OUT OF LINE."

He took a few long strides to Lauren and then back handed her. She stayed upright, but brought her hand to her hurt cheek and hastily made it back to the room, slamming the door.

Before I could respond to another one of Aro's outburst he started yelling again and for a second I had no idea who he was yelling at.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DID NOT TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD COME UP HERE!"

I turned and looked behind me and saw Izzy looking at Aro. What was she doing here? She was completely white and looked absolutely terrified. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Aro started to approach her. Even though I was not happy with how he treated Lauren I knew I couldn't over step my bounds by interfering, but when it came to what was mine I had every right to step in. I practically jumped in front of Izzy as I glared at Aro.

"Don't you dare touch her or so help me I will go to the authorities for what I have seen here tonight," I threatened, trying to keep my voice firm and confident. Aro stared at me for a moment and then just nodded as he backed off, putting his hands in the air in a silent surrender.

"Fine, but she can wait in the room with the other women. I can only handle drama from one woman tonight," he said gesturing over to Victoria who was now holding a pile of clean white sheets and large bowl of steaming water.

I turned around and pulled Izzy into a hug and then kissed her. "I will come get you when I am done and then we can go back to our room." She nodded and walked down the hall and went into the room that we had seen Lauren retrieve to. In a way I was happy because she would probably be able to see Bree, but I was a little worried about what she would see and if Bree would recognize her. I shook myself out of my deep thoughts and got back to working on Mike.

He had sufficient cuts scattered across his face and I was relieved that he was still unconscious as I was cleaning and bandaging him up. The cuts weren't too bad and just required some antiseptic and butterfly bandages, but his nose was obviously broken. I have dealt with a lot of broken noses in my medical career especially after spending a lot of late nights in the ER. We would have men come in after getting into bar fights and for some reason broken noses were common upon drunken men.

As I reached down with both of my hands one on each side of his nose I snapped it back in place and at the same time I heard 'ooohs' coming from Aro, James and Victoria. They apparently heard it and knew that it didn't sound good and probably didn't feel good either. I wished it was them that were in pain.

Nothing else seemed to be broken, so I just took my time getting him cleaned up.

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

Still in complete shock of having Aro practically in me face yelling, I happily made my way into the room that Lauren entered into.

I stared at Alice, Lauren and Bree after I clicked the door shut. All of them were on the floor playing _Candyland_, but had stopped and stared at me when I had entered.

Bree looked completely different. Her long blonde curls were now dark brown and shoulder length. She looked much thinner and more grown up. I assumed they changed her hair color so that no one would recognize her. All of them had solemn looks on their faces and appeared to have been crying. One side of Lauren's face was red from where Aro had smacked her.

I realized that I had been staring at them for a while; I started to feel extremely uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat and broke the silence. "Hi, um, I'm Izzy. Uh, Aro sent me in here." Alice raised her eyebrows and I knew it was because she knew who I was.

"Hi, Ms. Izzy, come and play with us. We just finished a game, but I wanted to play _Chutes and Ladders_ next. It would be a lot more fun with four people," Bree pleaded with sadness in her tone. I was suddenly so sad because I knew that she would have rather had the fourth person be her dad.

I nodded and took a seat on the floor between Alice and Lauren.

It was so silent in the room that the only thing we heard was the spinning of the _Chutes and Ladders_ game. I had a feeling they all were, including me, trying to hear for any sounds coming from outside the bedroom door. I couldn't hear anything, of course.

Bree broke the silence, which made the rest of us jump.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be all right?" She looked up staring at Lauren which she in turn looked at me. If she recognized me she didn't let on.

"Um, I don't know sweetheart. What do you think, Izzy?"

I hesitated for a moment trying to come up with the best answer that I could give her without alarming her. "Bree, I am not sure either, but I will tell you that my boyfriend is out there right now trying to fix him up. And you know what?" She nodded. "He's a doctor and he is the best at making people better and helping the owies go away."

"That's good. I am happy there is a doctor here now because normally after we get in trouble we have to clean ourselves up. Don't we mommy?" My heart clenched and I knew what they were going through because that's exactly what happened when they had us locked up in the basement of Outfitter's.

Lauren reached over and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Yes sweetheart we do, but that's all right because we love each other and we like to help each other feel better. That's what families do." I was fighting so hard to hold back my tears.

How could Lauren be so strong after all this time and they were still alive?

I glanced at Alice and noticed she was watching me. She had tears streaming down her face and her hand was gripping Bree's.

I wanted to ask them questions to get some information without trying to sound like I was undercover. Plus, I wanted to figure out why Alice was here.

"So, um, are you all related?" They all shook their heads at the same time. It was kind of funny.

Alice was the first to voice an answer. "Actually, the three of them are related I am not."

"Why are all of you here?"

"Well, my husband and I owe Aro money. So we are here trying to pay off that debt," Lauren replied and I knew that there was more to it than that, but she seemed like she didn't wanted to get into it right now.

"I am here because Aro wanted to home school Bree. I am a licensed teacher," she stated. She was giving me the information that I needed to know. I felt somewhat relieved, but I was still not happy that I was the one who had gotten her into this mess.

"It's not fair though. I have to stay in this stupid hotel room. I can't go to the park or play with other kid's. I hate it here. I want to go home." Bree was practically yelling and I jumped to my feet in fear that I thought Aro heard her and that he would be busting through the door any moment; then I would be forced to defend them.

Lauren jumped into action and pulled Bree to her, stroking her hair. "Shhh, sweetheart. I know, I know, but right now you are so tired you need to get to sleep. It is way passed your bedtime and you know this is how you get when you need rest."

Bree jumped to her feet and stomped off to the bathroom, assumingly getting ready for bed. Lauren followed after her.

"Sorry, she has been in here way to long. She is so beyond cabin fever right now," Alice said.

I took this opportunity to try and comfort her. I reached out and grabbed both of her hands.

"Alice, how are you and the baby doing?" She was shocked at my question.

"You've talked to Jasper. Oh my gosh, how is he? I miss him so much. I bet he was so upset to find me gone after I told him about the baby." She was crying so hard that she started hiccupping.

"No, I am sorry. I haven't spoken to him, but Anthony has." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean, Edward, right?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded. "I am so happy that you are still alive. It never really felt like you were gone." She pulled me into a warm hug. I missed her so much. "Can you tell Jasper that the baby and I are doing just fine, but I miss him and I want to come home?" I nodded again.

"Alice, we are going to get you out of here."


	21. Chapter 21 Tick Tock

**A/N: Sorry I got writer's block, holiday was coming up, my dog isn't doing well and of course the Eclipse movie came out, so I was way late getting this out.**

**I'd like to welcome my new reader's and I want to thank my fic and twitter friend **_**tg10781**_** for recommending my story on her story **_**An Angel Closes Her Eyes**_**. Love you and your story.**

**We are getting down to the last chapters so please leave a review.**

**I had a hard time with this chapter so please leave me some love.**

****Tissue Warning****

**Chapter 21 Tick Tock**

∞**Edward/Anthony∞**

A few weeks passed and I was completely exhausted. Aro had finally admitted that he didn't want me around to play music, but to be his own physician. I wasn't totally surprised because the FBI had warned me that he liked to find people that interested him in order to add them to his employee list. I spent time after time patching up people that they had beaten; supposedly they had done wrong with Aro and his business.

I hardly ever saw Mike after that night of seeing him almost beaten to death, but each time I did the bruises were slowly disappearing from his face and cuts were healing. One thing that both Izzy and I noticed and were becoming more aggravated with was that he was never seen with his family; which made it harder for us to be able to get them away from harm's way. Plus, the FBI wanted me to get as close to Aro so that they would be able to bring him down successfully.

One other person that we had not seen was Bree's older brother, Riley. Even though no one mentioned him, we assumed the worse and had to push it away from our minds that he was probably dead.

Aro had me sign paperwork stating that I was not allowed to disclose any information to anyone and that even included Izzy. Knowing that we were here undercover I did not care about that written agreement and disclosed every piece of information to her every chance I got. In all honesty I did not feel like I had lied because I had signed my undercover name and not the name I had legally. Still in Aro's eyes it would look as if I betrayed him and there was no doubt in my mind if he ever figured out that I had told Izzy he wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

Not only did I attend to his battered and almost dead employees, I had taken it upon myself to visit Alice whenever I knew Aro wasn't around. We, the FBI, Izzy and I, thought it would be best to keep Alice's pregnancy a secret, but we weren't quite sure how long we would be able to cover up her morning sickness. Also Alice swore to herself, Jasper and on the life of her child that she would do everything possible to try and prevent Aro from wanting to inflict harm on her in anyway.

For Alice's sake I even was able to get the FBI to get prenatal vitamins for her. Anytime we needed anything that was hard to come by the FBI would meet us on the weekend in the Caesar Forum shops and they would discreetly pass Izzy or I a package of whatever we needed.

Izzy and I had actually settled quite well into our undercover routines. Everything around us was becoming like second nature. We both were able to actually pick out the FBI agents that lingered around us, though their faces changed a lot we still could spot them. Agent Black was not one of the regulars. He had told us that it was hard for him to do major undercover work because since he was so large and tan he felt that he would stick out like a sore thumb. I agreed because I could always spot him quickly and he did in fact did look out of place and drew attention.

When I wasn't constantly playing doctor, yes I say playing because everything that I did for Aro was an act; I was spending time with Izzy. We would spend a lot of our time outside of our suite trying to play as if we were just merely on an extended vacation. Little did she know that I did not feel that way because of the work I was doing.

Izzy also was doing better with the whole fact that her parents were gone. She had expressed to me that everything seemed like a nightmare and she couldn't believe that her parents were dead. She knew it would become more of a reality if she ever made it back to Forks and actually witness the home that her and her parents had resided it burnt down to nothing.

Things were slowly starting to get to me and little did I know on the day that marked our two months of being in Las Vegas would break me.

It was four o'clock am and I just felt like I had fallen asleep, when my phone started ringing. Knowing all too well who it was I answered it quickly so I wouldn't have to wake up Izzy, whom which had her left arm draped across my bare stomach holding me tight.

"Yes, Aro?" I whispered.

"James is picking you up right now. Bring all your stuff as usual," Aro said sounding a little more frantic than usual.

"Why does he have to pick me up? I believe I can make it up to your suite by myself," I was becoming a little more irritated and my voice was getting louder, unfortunately waking up Izzy.

"Anthony, I don't have time for questions and I am not in my suite. Just be ready, James should be there shortly," Aro vaguely explained and then hung up without another word. I rubbed the sleep from my face and looked down at Izzy.

Her eyes were the familiar chocolate brown that I loved to see every morning before she had to put her contacts back in. I reached down and cupped her cheek, she smiled softly and then I pulled her to me placing a sweet lingering kiss on her soft lips.

I pulled back gazing, soaking her all in. "I have to go, Love. Aro needs me. It's just after four why don't you go back to sleep and I will call you later after I am done." She nodded and looked upon me with concern and love in her eyes.

She knew that all this was getting to me and she wished that she was able to intervene and help, but she knew that Aro didn't need her like he needed me. I needed her though. She was my rock because she had endured more than anyone I have ever known, yet she was here and stronger than ever. She made me want to be strong. Made me feel that I could accomplish anything I set my mind to.

I crawled out of bed as Izzy snuggled back into my pillow and closed her eyes. She hadn't said anything to me, but I knew by the way she looked at me that she loved me. How I wished I was able to crawl back into that bed with her and sleep all day, but I had a job to take care. It was one more step into Aro's sick and twisted business. I knew that he had really started to trust me, if he hadn't fully already.

Some days I really wanted to bust through his door, with my gun, and say, "_Surprise!"_ And then shoot him down and get the Newton's and Alice the hell out, but I knew that wasn't the best way to go about it. The FBI wanted to take Aro down as well as the rest of his sadistic employees.

I was brought out of my reverie by a loud pounding on the door. I was completely dressed by the time I made it to the door and had my medical bag in hand.

I swung the door open quickly and looked at James expectantly.

"Let's go," James ordered me and then he turned on his heels stalking quickly to the elevator. I was right behind him.

The doors closed to the elevator and then I asked, "Where we heading?"

"Aro's club, _Treasure's_," he spit out.

I didn't need to ask what type of club it was because I already knew that it was a high up gentleman's club. I had never been there and never had the desire to go, but I had heard James and Aro talk about the business that goes on there. The one thing for sure I didn't know was why I was needed there and that really worried me.

When we pulled up to _Treasure's_ it was no surprise to me that the whole place was dead, no cars and no people lingering outside.

James and I stepped out of the car and I followed him in through the back of the building.

The place was classy and it had a soft yet sharp appeal to it. I could see how people, men, would be drawn to this place. It was comfortable and inviting.

James ushered me into Aro's office where I saw him sitting in his chair behind his desk. His posture was straight, but it was turned facing the corner. He never acknowledged me and never took his eyes away from the corner as I walked in. My eyes made it to the corner where he was apparently drawn to and what I saw ripped at my soul.

There sat a woman curled up in a fetal position covered in blood and bruises. She wore a white silk spaghetti strapped dress; it too was covered in blood. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs, her head was on her knees and her dark chestnut hair fell around her legs.

"Fix her!" Aro demanded, not once taking his eyes off her. His voice must have startled her because she looked up and met my eyes. Once I looked at her I gasped. Her features were similar to my Love, my Bella. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown, her hair was the same as Bella's natural hair color and she had a tiny frame like Bella's. The only two things that made her significantly different than Bella, was that she had olive colored skin and she of course was not Bella, but it was still disturbing to see.

Without a word I rushed to her side, leaving James standing in the doorway. Kneeling down I picked her up and moved her to Aro's red shag carpet in front of his desk. I laid her down so that I could assess her injuries. When I got a closer look at her face she had obviously been crying. Her mascara streaked down her face and she had a bruise and a cut in the corner of her mouth and another one above her right eye.

I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine and then she raised her hand to my cheek touching it softly.

"Please, help me?" she pleaded and my heart clenched.

"I plan to," I answered. "What's your name?"

"None of you business, Doctor, just fix her. Don't ask any question!" Aro seethed.

Doing as Aro instructed I slid her dress up until it bunched just below her breasts. She had a large black bruise that spanned across her stomach. I couldn't find a wound that was bleeding and became apparent to me that all the blood on her body was not her own.

As I was pulling the blood pressure cuff out of my bag her body started to convulse and she had foam coming out of her mouth. I hurried and turned her to the side so she wouldn't choke on her own saliva

"We need to get her to the hospital!" I yelled at Aro.

"No, I am not taking her to the hospital, that is why I have you. I expect you to be able to fix her!" Aro yelled back.

"Aro, there is only so much I can do. I don't have the proper medicines to fix her. My medical bag isn't a damn magic hat; I can't pull a hospital out of it. I am not a miracle worker!" I was beyond livid as I pulled her body into my lap. I pushed the hair away from her face and supported her neck with my arm. Does he not get it?

"What good are you then?" I didn't answer.

"She clearly has something going on internally. If we don't get her there now she is going to die!"

"I don't care!"

"She's a human being, damn it, you can't just let her die!"

"She's a stupid crack-whore. I am not letting her die, you are?" I winced as he posted the blame on me.

And just like that she was gone. I held her tight to me and I stared at her eyes noticing there was nothing there anymore, no fight and no light.

"James, roll her up in the rug and take her to the dump!" Aro demanded.

James came over and tried to take her from my arms, but they wouldn't loosen and I didn't want them to. I wanted to go scream to the authorities and get these freaks locked up.

"Let her go or so help me I will beat you and then I will go beat Izzy," he said through clenched teeth, which made me snap out of it and loosen my hold on the lifeless body.

When I looked up I saw Aro standing over me. He had scratch marks across his face and his fists were bloody which indicated that he was the one who beat her and that it was his blood that was all over her body.

James pried her body away from my arms then I stood up and walked out of the club. I didn't look back nor did I say a word. I walked down the road heading back to the Bellagio and back to my Love feeling completely lost and defeated.

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

I don't think I have ever felt so lazy and useless in my entire life. My days consisted of sleeping in, watching television, shopping or I meandered the Strip. Trust me I wasn't the shopping kind, not until I came to Vegas and became someone else. Plus, what else was there to do when Anthony was not around. I absolutely hated it when he wasn't with me.

It wasn't the fact of not having him here with me, but it was what he had to do while he was gone. I was starting to see a change in him and it was a negative one to say the least. Every time he came back from 'saving' some life that was clearly beaten directly, or indirectly by Aro there seemed to be a piece of him missing.

He tried not to show it, but as we walked along side by side he disclosed the information regarding who he had 'saved'. I believed and knew that there were parts of his stories that he was leaving out just to protect me. I hated that part because since I wasn't there I wanted to be able to feel what he felt, see what he saw and witnessed what he witnessed, but that wasn't a possibility at all. I tried not to feel guilty about it, but I would always know in the back of my mind that it was my fault that he was going through all of this.

So whenever he was around I wanted to do my best to be happy, therefore making him happy. As more time passed it was harder to get him out of the funk that he was in when he came back to me. He was always there for me and being my rock, so I knew now that I needed to be his.

I was completely deep in thought and worried about Anthony that I realized I had missed the show that I had paid for on pay-per-view. I just shrugged my shoulders knowing that I would probably have time later to watch it. Turning off the television I placed the remote back onto the coffee table and I then laid down on the couch and before I knew it sleep took over.

I was startled awake by a cold feeling on my leg. I sat straight up and saw that Anthony was on the other side of the couch staring at me with a blank expression with his hand on my leg.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" I asked as I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Nothing.

"Um, how long have you been here?" I asked again thinking maybe I wasn't loud enough the first time.

Still nothing.

"Anthony?"

"Don't call me that," he said with clenched teeth. What the heck was going on?

"What's going on?" I asked trying to cut to the chase.

"I just don't want you calling me that," he flatly stated. The look in his eyes was starting to really freak me out.

"All right, I won't. So what do you want me to call you then?"

"Anything, but that."

"What happened to you?" I was growing increasingly worried and scared. His hand was still on my calf and I noticed his gripped seemed to be getting tighter.

"Babe. Is it all right if I call you that?" He nodded.

"Okay then, so babe can you tell me what happened?"

"You know I can't disclose any information that I get from Aro." I knew that wasn't really true and I also knew that he always disclosed information to me when we were outside of our suite.

His grip tightened even more. "Babe, um, you are really starting to hurt my leg." I kept my voice calm because I didn't want to alert him or say something to make him snap. Although I wished he would snap out of the freaky way he was looking at me.

He looked down at his hand finally breaking his gaze from mine and removed his hand slowly then placed it in his lap.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right. Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked and he fully knew that I wanted him to tell me what truly had happened. He nodded in understanding and I stood up and headed slowly towards the bedroom.

"That's great. Let me get my shoes and then we will leave. Why don't we go get something for lunch since I think we both missed breakfast." He nodded again and his face when into a frown.

We ended up catching a cab to the nearest IHOP. He didn't talk the whole way there and it started to feel a little uncomfortable.

Once we were seated we ordered our lunch. We both opted for pancakes with blueberry syrup, even though it was lunch I knew it was a comfort food and that it would make us feel somewhat better.

After eating half of our food I was feeling brave and concerned, so I broke the silence.

"I think you need to tell me what's going on. You are starting to scare me. I have never seen you this way and I am increasingly getting worried about you," I stated truthfully.

Anthony slowly placed his fork down on his plate and raised his face to look at me.

"Sorry, I know I tell you everything and I know it is important, but I don't know if I want to tell you what happened today." I could tell he was torn. He didn't want to tell me, but knew he had to because we weren't going to keep secrets from one another.

"You need to stop trying to protect me. I am the one that has put you in this position. If you didn't know me you wouldn't be here. Instead you would be back home…" He raised his hand to stop me.

"Stop! Even though I hated and felt disgusted with myself today I would never in a million years wish that I was not here with you. Yes, of course, I would rather be somewhere else with you than here in this completely freaked up situation, but I can't be. I am here with you because I love you and I don't want you to go through this all by yourself."

"So, if that's the case, tell me what happened today."

He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, then sighed. He began to tell me about his morning. As he neared the end I noticed that we were holding each other's hands across the table and we both had tears streaming down our faces.

"The worst part of all of it was that she looked like you, the old you. And I realized that it could have been you. He was just so cold and heartless. He was literally throwing her away like a piece of trash. And he didn't want to take her to the hospital. He was blaming her death on me. I'm not stupid I know that it was not my fault, but at the time he made me feel as though it was. I couldn't save her," he explained.

"No, no it most definitely was not your fault. He is a very sick, sick man. Please don't blame yourself for his actions. Please don't blame yourself for her death." I tightened my hand around his.

"I will try, but Love we have to get them out of there."

"I know, babe, we just need to give it a little more time."

∞Ω∞

**Just so you know I have never been to **_**Treasure's**_** and never plan on it. I am not 100% sure exactly what goes on there, but you all can guess or Google it if you want. All I know is that I thought it would be fitting for this part of the story and I didn't want to pick a sleazy place because Aro is classier than that.**


	22. Chapter 22 Conquer and Divide

**A/N: So I know you are reading. Do you not like it? If you like it tell me, I want to know. I am totally off my schedule and will continue to update whenever I can. I have kid's home from school and so they take priority. **

**Thanks for reading and for the few reviews I have.  
**

**Chapter 22 Conquer and Divide**

∞**Agent Black∞**

I can't for the life of me figure out why I let Edward and Bella go undercover. First off they were hardly trained to be adequate undercover agents and secondly every moment I would see Bella undercover she looked like crap. It never crossed my mind that she would be still in shock and suffering from PTSD. I was so pissed at myself because I would think that in my profession I would understand the significance of what she had been through. She just seemed to always be in check. She held herself up high and she never would complain about anything, but that was during her training. Now that I was seeing her actual out in the field in Las Vegas I noticed that her mask was starting to slip.

One thing for sure was that I was waiting for all of this to blow up and come unraveled at the seams. If Edward and Bella didn't pull themselves back together the FBI would have to yank them out of undercover and then put them straight into protective custody.

We all wanted this to pan out because we had been working on trying to capture one of the major kingpins in the United States. Aro had killed so many people and we knew it, but we were never able to directly point the finger at him because it seemed as though he was never the one to pull the trigger. It truly bothered me to the core that it seemed as though we were using the Newton's as bait. Yes, I do admit we were, to a certain extent, but we were also determined to get them out alive. It was hard because the only Newton we would actually see outside the hotel, let alone in the hotel was Mike. The only way we knew that Bree and Mrs. Newton were alive was from when Bella and Edward confirmed they were when we did a drop for them. However, they were afraid that Riley was no longer alive because he was nowhere to be seen.

I was determined beyond belief to take this sick man down. My only problem was that when I was on duty I was finding it hard to concentrate on my surroundings. I had never had that problem before, but I had to remind myself that I never had to watch a woman like Bella Swan before. I found myself constantly drawn to her and I focused on all the moves that she made; from the way she walked, bit her lip, ran her hand through her hair, to the way her eyes would light up when she was focused on the task at hand. The moment I saw her in the woods I knew she was going to be the death of me.

∞**Bella/Izzy∞**

It was true I had told Anthony that we had to give this entire messed up situation, Time. What was I thinking? I, myself, truly wanted this to be over too, but I knew I had to be strong and be his rock, to show him that we could do this. I just truly hoped that it would be all over soon. I am so sick of all the angst and drama that we had going on in our lives together. For a new couple to be starting out we should be doing things like going to the movies, taking walks on the beach and laughing. Oh how I missed laughing. We hadn't laughed the entire time we had been here in Las Vegas. By the looks of us you would think we had lost all our money playing blackjack.

It had been two days since the incident with the woman at the gentleman's club and Anthony was by far not okay. He would never look in me in the eyes when he would speak; which was very little. I could tell he was pulling away from me and to say it didn't bother me would be a lie. His beard was looking longer and out of control, much like his hair. He was really starting to remind me of Grizzly Adams.

I also noticed that the calls from Aro had ceased and I wondered what exactly had made Aro stop calling. I was happy in a way because it meant that Anthony was here with me instead of with Aro and James. He was safe with me and I knew I would protect him at all costs.

"So, Anthony, are you going to come with me today? I found out that there is a nice park you can go to not far from here to feed ducks and geese. I just thought maybe we could spend some quality time before Aro calls you again."

Anthony was sitting on the couch in just his black boxer briefs. I wasn't accustomed to him laying around in just his underwear, but I didn't complain because he was truly a site I wouldn't mind staring at all day, plus he had been out of it and showed no interest in wanting to take care of himself.

I was taken aback when he finally spoke. "Love!" he emphasized. "Don't you remember what I told you the other day?"

Crap. What was I suppose to remember? Right, he did not want me calling him Anthony anymore.

"Oh, right, I am sorry B-A-B-E," I reiterated clearly as I sounded out each letter. Then his head snapped into my direction. I had been standing in the doorway to the bedroom while I was trying to engage him in a conversation. Apparently it had worked.

"Thanks, but no I don't think I want to go out today," he said through clenched teeth.

He watched me closely as I walked up to him and leaned over the back of the couch. I leaned in closer and put my mouth on his ear. He shivered when I whispered.

"I have to meet up with Agent Black to disclose all the information you gave me the other day about what happened in the club." He flinched. I pulled my face around so I could look him in the eyes, but his were closed. Go figure. So I took it upon myself to help him snap out of slightly. We hadn't kissed for a long time and that was very rare for us. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his lightly at first, but then I pressed them harder on his. He didn't respond at first, but then he kissed me back. It was slow at first, but then it started to get more heated, more urgent. Next thing I knew he had pulled me away from the back of the couch and set me down on his lap. My hands cupped his bearded cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed that way for who knows how long, but I knew I had to stop because I couldn't let it go any further in the state that he was in. Slowly, I pulled back and placed one last kiss at the tip of his nose.

"Sorry, I have to go," I whispered while I was trying to catch my breath.

After I paid the cab driver I walked across the grass at Sunset Park glancing around to make sure nobody was following me. I saw a sign pointing in the direction of where the pond and ducks were and then started walking up the hill. When the pond came into view I noticed that there were hardly any people around, just some mother's with their children. As I walked along the path by the pond I noticed Agent Black; he was sitting on a park bench with a loaf of bread in a bag. As I approached him he lifted his head and looked straight forward looking at the pond.

Without looking at me he spoke. "Izzy, have seat." He patted the seat next to him.

I didn't want to seem to obvious, just in case someone was actually watching us, so I sat down at the opposite end of the bench the furthest away from him. Then I opened the bag that I had gotten from Walgreens on the way over and pulled a small box of Cheerios, then placed it on the bench beside me.

I glanced over to him and noticed that he had been watching me while he absently minded threw bread to the ducks. He was making me feel uncomfortable with his staring.

Trying to break the awkward tension I decided to tease him. "Did you know it's bad to feed bread to the ducks?"

He laughed and then tore his gaze away from me. I was thankful to say the least.

"No, actually I didn't, but do you care to tell me why it's bad for them and how you obtained this knowledge?"

I smiled and sat back against the bench, stretching my legs out in front of me. "Well, when wild ducks are fed human food, especially bread or crackers, their organs become engorged and fatty, which can cause them to suffer from heart disease, liver problems and other health complications. Bread also has very few nutrients, and can get compacted in a bird's crop. Many rehabilitators see "bread-impacted crop" in sick and distressed park ducks." *

Agent Black stared in shock at me then he threw his head back in laughter. He then tried to contain himself, but failed miserably, which made me start to laugh.

"Okay…okay," he said trying to catch his breath. "So now can you please tell me where you learned this information; wise ole' encyclopedia?" I smile tightly.

"Well, it's kind of silly, but I had to do a research paper in my high school biology class on animals. At the time I remember seeing something on the new regarding waterfowl dying or being injured when there would be an oil spill. It hit me kind of hard because when I was a child I remember going with my parents to a place like this." I motioned with my hand out to the pond. "We fed the ducks, well all the waterfowl; bread. During my research I came across a website, Ducks Rescue Network*, and they talked about how to care for ducks and one of those tips stated how to never feed any waterfowl bread."

He shook his head, but had a smile on his face. "You know that just totally justifies why you are in this situation right now."

I raised my eyebrow at him, which made him smile wider. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you like to rescue to things, even if it isn't your fault that they are in a situation that you did not cause. You have a kind and giving heart," he said as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

I pulled it away from him and laid it on my leg. His gaze landed on my legs, which were bare considering the hot day and I was only wearing simple jean shorts. He was truly making me feel really uncomfortable. So I decided to start by talking business as I sat up and pulled my legs back to me trying to put them under the bench. My actions made him look at my face, thank goodness.

"Well, the reason why we are here is because I need to feel you in with what Anthony had gone through in the last couple of days. I believe you will want to hear this and hope that you will be able to solve this and I also hope that you will be able to finally pin this one on Aro." This statement seemed to snap him back into Agent mode.

I told him everything that Anthony had revealed to me and I even went as far into informing him of his behavior. I was so worried about him and I couldn't figure out what to do for him so I thought it would help to inform Agent Black on what was it that we were going through.

"You know what? From what I have been witnessing when I am on duty is that I think we need to pull you both out of there and put you somewhere safe. Somewhere where you don't have to be in so much stress and witness these horrible things."

I was taken aback. I had not expected this type of reaction. "Wait, no…"

He cut me off. "We are actually a week away from training some new FBI agents. So I think it might be a good idea to put them on the case, undercover somehow and then get you two out!"

"No you can't. We have already put so much time into this. If you take us out and put someone else in then you might as well pull the stupid damn trigger yourself on the Newton's and Alice!" He jumped and I knew I had gotten him to see it from my point of view.

He looked around and I knew that my voice was raised. I hoped that no one had heard me.

"Shhh! All right, I see your point. It's just that I care about you and don't want to see you hurt or hurt anymore than you already are." Whoa, I was silenced by his declaration. He cares about me. With everything else going on this was too much to take in.

I removed my gaze from him and looked out at the water. "You know I think I should go. I have been gone way too long and Anthony is going to start freaking out any minute if I don't get back." With the mention of that I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted him a message stating that I would be back in about forty-five minutes. I stood up from the bench and started walking away when I felt his hand on my wrist. It freaked me out and I quickly yanked it from his grasp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. And I am also sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I can't help how I feel about you. I like you a lot and if we weren't in this messed up situation I would hope that you would be able to give me a chance."

I turned to face him. "I… I don't really know what to say. The only thing that I can tell you is that I love Edward." If I was going to declare my love for someone to someone else I knew I had to use his real name. "If we ever get out of this I plan to be with him."

"Okay, I can understand that, but if you ever change your mind I'll be here. Oh and here you forgot this." He stood up and handed me my bag. "What else is in there?"

"Oh, uh, it's hair dye." He cocked his eyebrows at me. "My roots are starting to show."

Before leaving he assures me that they will be investigating the woman's death and that they will go to the dump to try and retrieve her body. It makes me want to throw up and I hope that they will for sure find her body so that she will be laid to rest in a proper service and burial ground.

∞**Edward/Anthony∞**

"Have the team ready," I say into my FBI issued cell phone while walking through the M&M Factory. I thought I would get Izzy some chocolate's and apologize for me being so distant.

"_The timing is wrong, Anthony," Agent Clearwater states._

"What do you mean 'the timing is wrong'? We need to take him down. He's having a meeting with _everyone_ next week." I tried to keep my tone hushed since I was in a public place.

"_We have to hold off for a little while longer. We just lost a couple of guys last week and we are almost done training a couple more to bring them in. We need numbers if we are going to take all of them down."_

I know she's right, but I am so done with being here and I want out so I can get my life back together with Bella.

"Okay, I understand. They are supposed to be here for a week. How soon can you have the new guys ready?"

"_Since it's become more urgent than I thought I will push them harder and they will be done in a few days. They are both proving to be extremely strong and I know that they will be able to handle what I dish out to them, plus I know for a fact that they are anxious to get out there and help any way they can."_

I feel a little comforted knowing that there are more determined people that want to take down Aro and his entire business.

We discuss and finalize that she will be in touch with me when the new guys are ready then we will discuss our strategy on getting everyone out and taking the Mob Family down.

While in the M&M Factory I grab a bag and fill it with M&M's. Blue because it's my favorite color on her. Brown because it reminds me of her chocolate eyes without her contacts. Then green because I know that she loves my green eyes without my contacts. I pay for the outrageously over-priced M&M's and make my way to the hotel.

On the way I am hoping that Izzy had a good talk with Agent Black. I also hoped that he hadn't upset her in any way. I knew by just the way I would catch him looking at her that he liked her, maybe a little too much, but there was nothing I could do about it since I was undercover.

By the time I reach the suite it was dark outside. I basically had been gone all day and knew that she had probably gotten back hours ago since I had received her text stating when she was to return.

When I walked in all the lights were out, but the room was dimly lit with candles all over the room. I smiled knowing she was trying to get me into a better mood. I couldn't see her, so I made my way to the bedroom. She wasn't there, so I went toward the bathroom. It was slightly ajar so I slowly opened it. I caught her standing in front of the mirror like I had done many times before. She was standing there in a robe and had bare feet. I watched as her toes tapped on the tiled floor. In her hand was a bottle of some odd looking liquid and she was squeezing it onto her scalp. She was cute and she was concentrating really hard as she bit her lip. I love her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She jumped and I started to laugh.

"Babe, you can't do that anymore. My poor heart is going to give out, but I do have to say I am happy to hear you laughing again. I missed it," she said smiling as she held her left hand to her chest.

"Me too, but you still didn't answer my question," I said while slowly approaching her.

"My roots were starting to show, so I had to touch them up," she said in a hushed tone.

"And you think it's wise to do that standing there only in a towel? Looking rather cute may I add?"

She held up a finger to me and then flung her hair over wrapping it up in a towel. I was standing in front of her then and decided to tease her. I undid the tie of her robe, pushed it off of her shoulders and let it pool to the floor.

What I saw shocked me because I didn't expect it. There she stood in a silky blue wrap dress. She was gorgeous and I knew she had picked it out because she knew it was my favorite color on her. I was hindered speechless.

"Sorry, is it not what you were hoping for?" she asked sadly.

I looked up at her and noticed that her eyes were brown indicating that she was not wearing her contacts. She then reached behind me and brought her glasses to her face. I didn't answer her; instead I leaned in and kissed her hard. I missed her soft touch. I pulled back and smiled at her then kissed her forehead.

She looked down at my hands then back to my face. "What's in the bag?"

I smiled. "M&M's. What's up with the candles?"

She smiled. "Candlelit dinner."

We were happy like this.

**I tried to lighten it up a little because I was getting tired of all the angst and drama, but things will get pretty intense next chapter. Hmmm! Who could be the new FBI Agents?**

**Truly the M&M Factory is way expensive.  
**

**Ducks Rescue Network www . duckrescuenetwork . org/duck_care . html**


	23. Chapter 23 Ready Set Go

**A/N: This chapter is in a little different format. I wanted to get Emmett and Jaspers voices in there without having to do it separately. I hope you enjoy it and be ready for some serious action.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**...  
**

**Chapter 23 Ready, Set, Go**

∞**Emmett and Jasper∞ Ready**

"You really ready for this?" Emmett boomed clearly already feeling pumped up.

"I have been ready for this since the day I learned that Alice was taken by that sick freak," Jasper stated as his jaw was tightly clenched.

"Good, good," Emmett smiled.

"What about you man? Are you ready?" Jasper asked with a knowingly smile.

Emmett threw is head back in laughter. "You know, I think I have been ready for something like this since the moment I was born. I have always felt like I was ready for something as big as this. That's why I became a cop. You know, I have loved being a cop, but I have always felt that I was in the need for some more action. Well, more than what Forks would bring me."

Both Emmett and Jasper sat back in their seats on the airplane that was directed for Las Vegas. They had spent grueling hours with heavy training to become FBI agents. The training came more easily to Emmett than it had Jasper, but that was to be expected since he had already graduated from Police Academy and had been a deputy in Forks for six years.

Emmett was completely devastated when he got the call to go to Chief Swan's house alerting the police station and fire department that it was engulfed in flames. When he approached the scene, the fire lighting up the night sky, he had no doubt in his mind that this was the workings of Aro. He knew deep down inside that Aro was trying to cover his tracks, anything that led back to the Newton's or Bella Swan.

Both men had kept their word, alongside Rosalie and had not spoken about seeing Edward and knowing the truth that Bella was still alive. When Jasper had returned to Forks he had called the school alerting them that Alice was pregnant and that she would not be returning for the rest of the school year because she was struggling with her own health and the health of the baby. It was true, he wasn't sure what kind of situation she truly was in, but he knew it was stressful and that it would pose health issues for both Alice and the baby. Jasper had felt so useless. He wished and wanted to do something for his wife and unborn child.

Jasper's wishes were granted when Emmett came to visit him at his office, he owned a construction business, and told him that he was meeting up with the FBI to see if there was any way that he could help out with the case involving Aro Gallo. When Emmett had mentioned going to the FBI Jasper insisted that he come along and hoped that he would be able to help out as well. Even though Jasper had no experience with law enforcement what so ever he still took pride in his body. He worked out daily, running five miles and he also lifted weights. He knew that if Bella was able to be trained, he was capable of being trained as well. Jasper meant that in no disrespect to Bella. He knew that she was one of the strongest women he had ever known and she had been through so much in her life. He was determined to make the FBI see that he wanted in so that he could be there first hand to get Alice out of harm's way. Yes, Jasper did see that it was a conflict of interest, but it seemed that the FBI wouldn't have a problem with that since they had Edward and Bella on the case.

"Emmett, you know I couldn't have done this without you? You pushed me, when I needed pushing. I didn't realize how grueling all this could be." Jasper shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Come on Jasper you know the real reason why you were so driven. You honestly did it by yourself," Emmett stated knowing that Jasper knew he was referring to Alice and his child for being his drive to succeed.

"You're right I know. I have to get them out of there, even if I die trying. I just hope Edward and Bella won't be too freaked out when they see that it's us," Jasper worried as he looked out his window and saw the lights of Las Vegas shining brightly up towards the plane.

∞**Bella/Izzy∞ Set**

"So, um, I am just wondering. Why you are telling me all this right now?"

I was absolutely livid. How could he think that it was simply just all right for him not to disclose this information to me sooner? I had one day to prepare myself mentally to take down Aro and the rest of the kingpins, when he had a whole week to prepare himself. Now I was so ready physically. I had kept up on my combat training and I knew I would be able to take anyone down, if needed to, with my bare hands.

At first when we had left Seattle to come to Las Vegas I wasn't that strong with my hand to hand combat, but I was for sure strong now. Whenever Anthony was gone I trained and I trained hard because I wasn't going to ever let anyone like Aro and James touch me again without giving them a fight.

Lately I was constantly on an adrenaline high. I was either working out or I was looking out. My guard was always up because I knew that once I let it down I became too vulnerable with my surroundings. And that's probably why I was more irritated with Anthony right now—I had extremely high endorphins coursing through my veins. I tried to keep myself from being too loud as we sat outside by the pool. The weather was in the upper seventies and I loved to swim in the heated pool. It reminded me of our training in Seattle. We have come a long ways. Well, I thought we had.

We were both sitting in the white lounge chairs basking in the sun. Anthony had his green swim trunks on and his chest was bare. I wished I could see his eyes, but they were covered up by a pair of black sunglasses. We were also trying to keep our conversation as cryptic as possible, just in case people were listening.

Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew the whole time we had been sitting here that he was checking me out. I felt absolutely naked. I was totally out of my element. Before we left the room he said he had a surprise for me and he held up a small hanger. It was the skimpiest black two piece swimsuit I had ever seen. All he did was laugh at my expression and insisted that I would look completely hot in it. So I humored him and put in on.

"Come on Love. You just seemed to be so happy. I didn't want to kill your buzz," he said sweetly as he reached out and took my hand in his.

Trying to keep my voice down I replied. "So, this is why you wanted to come down here. You didn't want me getting too mad and end up yelling at you. Well, consider this tone in my voice yelling because I can't believe you think that all this would kill my buzz when it clearly only increases it!"

He bent over in laughter and then tried to contain himself. "I'm…I'm so…sorry Love, but your voice is very far from threatening."

I jerked my head forward so that I was facing the pool. "Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you for keeping a secret from me when I have things that I have kept from you."

Well, that shut him up and I smiled.

He removed his glasses, leaned towards me and removed mine. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"What do you mean? What have you kept from me?" he said sternly.

Removing my hand from his I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and put my chin on my right knee. I was closer to his face and I didn't break eye contact as I whispered. "Well, you see here it seems that there is a certain person that is interested in pursuing a relationship with me when and if everything is done here."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Agent Black."

I furrowed my eyebrows and was a little taken aback because this information was not surprising to him.

"How'd you know?"

"It is so obvious, Love." My eyebrow raised at him. "Oh, you can't tell me that you don't notice how he looks at you when he is around. Plus, he's had it bad since the moment I saw him looking at you at the hospital in Forks," he said it so low that it was barely audible.

He looked down at his hands, which he had wrapped around my ankles as he thumbs rubbed my ankle bones.

I reached out and lifted his bearded chin with my finger so that he could look at me again. "Hey, there is nothing you have to worry about. I told him that after all this was over I was going to be with you no matter what. Okay?" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he leaned in and gave me a soft lingering kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you."

∞**Edward/Anthony∞ Go**

This is how things were planning on going down. I was the inside man. I would be at the meeting with Aro and all the other Kingpins. Our top priority was to take down Aro, James and Victoria. The second priority was to take down Aro's brothers; Felix Arturo was stationed in New York and Alec Cobain was stationed in Chicago. Then there was his little sister Jane Peters whom which stationed out of Florida. All of whom which were just as evil and cynical as Aro.

When the FBI started this entire operation they were not aware that the head Kingpins in the United States were all related, but once they dug deeper they found out that they had all been adopted at a young age and had kept their birth names. The only way they had found out that they were family was when they looked into Aro's background and had found out that his parents were killed in a car accident and in their obituary they had listed their children's names. I knew that all the children had something to do with their parent's death.

All of the Kingpins and their henchmen were all meeting down in the Bellagio's nightclub 'The Bank'. It was closed off to everyone and Aro had reserved it specifically for this special meeting. This club was dark and had quite modern feel to it. I knew that he had wanted all his people to enjoy themselves while he talked to his brother's and sister. I was of course invited because even though I never killed anyone he considered me part of his henchmen specifically because I literally cleaned up 'his messes'. This is the spot where the FBI hoped I would end up being; seeing everything first hand.

My job was to make sure everything went as planned and then alert them when there was a problem so that they would be able to swarm in and take everyone down. I was also the one who was to find Mike Newton and keep him alive.

The FBI, including Izzy, was going to be set up outside the club as soon as all Aro's men were inside. They also were going to be set up outside Aro's suite and once they got the word they were going to bust in, take down his guards and get the Newton's out.

All in all everyone hoped things went according to plan.

I was pulled from my inter-monologue when I heard Izzy cock one of her guns. We were both in the bathroom with the water to the shower on, to drown out all our noises. We were trying to be quick so it wouldn't seem too odd for us to be in here for too long. Izzy had on some long black yoga pants and was standing in front of the toilet with one of her feet propped on the toilet lid with her pant leg hiked up to her knee. She placed her gun in her ankle holder and strapped it in tight. Her movements were smooth and it seemed as though she had done this for years. She was a natural.

"Like what you see babe?"

My head snapped up quickly to hers. She was looking back at me with a smug expression. She was so beautiful when she glowed with self confidence. Since she had become an undercover agent I had noticed wonderful physical changes in her body. She was beautiful before, but now she was absolutely stunning. Her legs and arms were outlined with tight wonderful muscles. Even her stomach displayed a soft six pack. She never mentioned it, but I knew she was working out more when I wasn't around. I just sat back and enjoyed looking at all the physical and mental changes that were happening to her. She was bright and it made me happy knowing that she saw herself in a better light.

"Of course I do. Do you realize how sexy you are dressed in those clothes?" I of course was referring to her FBI suit. She was adorning a black t-shirt with FBI written on it in white and then had a black bullet proof jacket over them. She also had another gun attached to the belt around her tiny waist. I of course had my bullet proof jacket on, but had to cover it up with a black suit. That's what I normally wore when I had formal meetings, like this, with Aro.

"Why thanks and you look sexy too. That jacket makes you look buffer than you already were," she giggled. "And you know what? It feels great wearing all this. It makes me feel tough."

"Well, you do look tough. I mean look at you." I gestured towards the mirror and then she turned her head to look at herself. "You are leaner." She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you were never fat. But you realize that most of your body know is just muscle. It suits you. You look more confident and it makes you more irresistible." I gave her a crooked smile.

"You are such a sweet talker and if we didn't have a mission to complete right now we wouldn't be leaving this suite." She waggled her eyebrows and I laughed.

...

It was now ten thirty at night and everything was underway at the club. The room was mostly dark, but there were soft lights and candles that lit up the room. It definitely gave off a calm, club vibe. The club was taken over with around sixty henchmen holding drinks in their hands, smiling and laughing at the conversations that they held with one another. There were some women, but mostly men, all of whom which were either dressed in a suit similar to mine or suits that were made for the women. We all tended to blend in with the darkness of the club.

I scanned the club trying to locate Mike. I spotted him at the bar, by himself, shooting an evil glare at Aro and his family; whom which were sitting at a table on the second floor. I had a feeling that they had chosen that spot to be able to look out amongst the crowd to make sure everything was going well. I understood Mike's evil glare because once I looked up their group you could tell that they were up to something and I knew that that something was not going to be good.

I was pulled away from my musings when my cell phone vibrated against my leg in my pocket. I knew it wasn't the phone Aro had given me because he was the only one who called on it and he clearly was occupied, so it could only be my FBI phone.

Turning and walking towards the restrooms, the opposite direction of Aro, I answered my phone in the hallway where I could still be able to keep my eyes glued to Mike. "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Agent Black.

"What's up? Why are calling?" I was clearly confused because I was the one who was supposed to contact him.

"Where's Izzy?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't she with you?" I started to panic.

"No man. I thought maybe she was confused and went with the other team up to Aro's suite, but I just checked with Clearwater and she isn't there either."

My mind was reeling. Was she going to do something stupid? I had seen the way her face was lit up when we were getting ready today. I can't imagine for the life of me that she would risk messing this up because I knew she wanted it to be over, so at least she would be able to try and put a real life back together.

I jumped when all the house lights flipped on, making the room as bright as daylight at noon. The feared look on Mike's face alerted my attention back over to Aro and his family.

"Hey, I think Aro is going to say something. I will leave my phone on so you can hear what he's going to say. Okay?"

"Sounds good…" That's all he said when I put my phone into my jacket pocket. I knew it would be slightly muffled, but he would be able to hear anyways. I didn't want Aro to see my phone in my hand because when Aro spoke he expected your undivided attention.

Aro stood and you could hear him clear his throat because of the dead silence of the room. I scratched my bearded face, man I couldn't wait to get rid of all this hair. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Good evening. My dear family would all like to thank you for coming tonight. Like you had a choice." He laughed darkly and the crowd chuckled in response. I however did not. "I am standing here to express my thanks to you all of the hard work that you have done for me and my family throughout the years. I have been impressed with a whole lot of you and I hope you find yourselves happy within my organization. You have been well compensated and live luxurious lives with how much I pay you." I scoffed; blood money. "I however have not been as happy as my brothers and sister. I have come across some traitors that I have been personally in contact with."

Everyone's attention jerked to the right of Aro when we heard doors slam open. I instantly reached for my gun when I saw James walking towards Aro with Izzy being dragged in behind him. As he reached Aro I noticed that Izzy had duct tape over her mouth and her arms were behind her back. From what I could tell her wrists were being bound together with clear zip ties. The bulletproof jacket and the belt with her gun were gone. What she wore shocked everyone as they took in the sight of her black shirt with FBI written onto it. It instantly marked her like the letter A had done in _The Scarlett Letter._

"This woman who stands before us has betrayed us all. She actually has quite a long story, but I spare you the drawn out boring story so that you all can still enjoy a relaxing evening." He eyes scanned the room and landed on me. "Anthony get up here, I will need you close by." He didn't need to tell me twice even if I didn't know what he was up to.

Once I was by his side I glared at James because of the close proximity of his body against Izzy's. He was simply enjoying this way too much.

Aro glanced over at me with an evil grin which sent a chill up my spine. He then pulled a long serrated butcher knife, which reminded me of _Crocodile Dundee_, out of inside his jacket and handed it to James. My eyes widened and when I looked over at Izzy I noticed that she looked as calm and as collected as could be. How in the world could she not be freaked out?

"This woman is not who we think she is. At first she had me tricked, but see here." He tapped his temple. "I know everything. I see everything." He nodded to James.

James yanked Izzy by her ponytail which made her neck become more exposed then pressed the blade of the knife to her neck. Aro shook his head and James understood his silent gesture. They must have already had something planned because his movements were so swift it was a blur. He had removed the blade from her neck and sliced through her hair at the top of her head as if you were to scalp someone. Her fake blond hair fell to the floor and Izzy gave no indication that this had affected her. She was like ice, cold. However he did not remove her scalp, but had removed all her hair which exposed the dark roots of her natural hair color.

Aro had turned towards me to gage my reaction, but I did not show any.

"This woman here is Isabella Swan," he yelled and everyone in the club gasped. They apparently had heard of her. "Yes, that's right. We thought she died. But it all makes sense now. Her body was never found." He turned to her and her eyes met his gaze. "Huh, you think you and only you could take us down?" He poked a finger at her FBI adorned chest then he ripped the tape from her mouth. She didn't even grimace and that freaked me out. "James, get her out of my sight and take care of her like I had asked you to do before. Don't screw up this time or she will have a roommate in her grave with her."

My insides were squirming, I needed to get to her or she was going to die, but I couldn't. As soon as the same doors they had come in had closed Felix and Alec were at my side, both of them gripping each of my arms and a gun pointed to my head by Felix.

"I have become too laid back in this life. Let this be a lesson to all of you. Keep your eyes wide open and never let your guard down. And I know everyone is dying to know who this is. See I have had two traitors breech within my organization. This here…" He gestured to me. "Is Isabella Swans lover boy, Dr. Edward _Anthony_ Cullen. I dare say the FBI has trained you well, but not well enough. You know after I killed Isabella's parents, you were going to be next, but when we looked for you in Forks you were gone. And when I had Alice, yes little pregnant Alice…" He sneered and I narrowed my eyes at him. "She hesitated at first to tell me anything, but when I pointed my gun directly to her growing belly she spilled everything to me…and I mean everything!" he growled.

"What do you want done with him brother?" Felix asked.

"Disarm him and take him to the basement with the others!"

Just then all hell broke loose. All the doors that accessed the room slammed opened and FBI agents flooded the room with their weapons in hand.

I laughed. "Ha, you thought Bella and I would do this alone. Look who's fooled now!"

Aro jumped. "Felix, go get him out of here now and when you get to the basement kill him!"

...

So some of you guessed—the new agents were Emmett and Jasper

Another thing is people are thinking Bella's parents are still alive—sorry, but they truly are dead. This is all a part of my story. You'll see at the end.

Check profile for links to 'The Bank' and Pool Courtyard


	24. Chapter 24 Bolt from the Blue

**A/N: So I don't want to be too confusing, but since Izzy and Anthony's true identity is out there now I will be converting back to Edward and Bella's names. I hope that it is not too confusing. It's not a true Twilight story without having to revert back to their original names.**

**Warning—Violence and abuse warning.**

**This is a longer chapter than normal, but I wanted to make sure I got everything that needed to be in this chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 24 Bolt from the Blue**

∞**Bella∞**

This was my plan from the beginning. I didn't inform the FBI that I wanted to do this, but I knew that it was necessary to say the least. I was aware that Aro still hadn't been totally implicated for any crime directly. The FBI didn't have proof that he was the one who called the shots, even after they had found the woman that died at the gentlemen's club. They couldn't use Edward's testimony because he didn't actually see her body being dumped and he didn't know if Aro had gone with James. Aro was great at covering his tracks.

Now James and Victoria were a different situation. Whenever Aro gave them an order to get rid of bodies they took measures at covering their tracks. James was the muscle and Victoria was the maid.

With all that known the FBI had found little to non to implicate anyone in any crimes.

Felix, Alec and Jane had learned well from their older brother and followed the same protocol. Everything they did or had done was always covered up.

And all this resulted in me deliberately getting myself caught and having my identity found out. I started doing things subtly. I stopped coloring my roots and when I would go out I wouldn't wear my colored contact lenses. I was a little bit surprised that Edward had not noticed these things, but I just figured he had been so busy and tired after his meetings with Aro to really pay attention to details.

Edward might not have noticed, but I knew James and Victoria definitely had their eyes on us. I never deliberately went out to seek for their attention, and I never saw them, but I always had that creepy feeling that I was being watched.

It's like that saying says 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. I was going to get as close as possible, be the bait, and hopefully the FBI was listening in when Aro finally implicated himself.

When I had left the suite Edward thought I was meeting up with the FBI team that was going to swarm in on Aro and his family when I actually set out to find James and/or Victoria. I had placed a jacket over my vest and FBI t-shirt, but kept it unzipped, hoping that they would notice my attire and also my dark roots that were very visible as well as my eyes.

I wasn't being naïve and I knew that I was going to look stupid, but I had to get caught even if it meant that I could possible get killed. I was ready and I had had enough with people keeping me safe and dying because of me. It was my time now.

When I got in the elevator instead of going down I went up towards Aro's suite. Once the doors opened I stepped out. I let the doors close and then started my act. I pretended to push the button to the elevator, but pushed a finger above the button instead. When the elevator obviously wasn't going to open I started getting angry, yelling, cursing and raising my voice as much as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I kept glancing at the suite doors. Anxiety and a little fear started to boil up inside of me. After about five minutes the doors to the suite flew open with an angry James stalking towards me.

"What's going on?" James growled and I turned around.

"Oh, um, James. Thank goodness. I got off on the wrong floor. There is something wrong with the elevator," I said nervously. Then I hurried to push the button so that the light on it would indicate that I had actually been trying.

"Oh, it's you," he smiled. "Well, if you were having a problem why didn't you just come to the suite?" he asked when he finally reached me and stood a little too close for comfort.

"I thought you might be with Aro and I didn't want to bother you so…" I trailed off and I had noticed that he was taking in my appearance. I pulled my jacket closer to me because I wasn't quite ready for him to notice my shirt. However, it didn't escape me that he was looking at my hair.

James reached out and took some strands of hair between his fingers, but his eyes were on mine. Two down three to go: he noticed my hair and my eyes, bingo!

He reached over and pushed the button for the elevator and instantly they opened. "Going down?" he growled. I walked into the elevator, hoping he would follow and he didn't disappoint.

"What are you doing?" I asked and I thought about the last time I was in the elevator with him. The only difference was that I was prepared for him assaulting me, unlike last time.

"I have to go to the meeting." He looked at me. "You know the one that Anthony should be at."

"Right, sorry." I played dumb.

James looked straight forward at the elevator doors and pulled his phone out and started texting someone. I leaned back against the railing and let my jacket fall open. I saw him look at me from the corners of his eyes, but then went back to his phone. A couple of minutes went by and then he placed both hands into his front pockets.

Another minute went by and I had actually thought that maybe he wasn't going to try anything, but that thought was lost and he was on me in a flash. Much similar to last, he had his hand around my neck and his hot tobacco breath was on my face.

"So Isabella? Do you think you could fool us?" he sneered. I shook my head and I internally smiled- hook! I could have fought him off, but I wasn't quite ready to show him all my cards yet, so I played Miss Little Sweet and Innocent.

He reached over and pushed a button in the elevator and then it opened. As soon as it opened Victoria had jumped in and quickly pushed another button to close the doors. We started to descend, supposedly downward.

James whipped me around and shoved my face into the corner of the elevator. All of a sudden my jacket was pulled off, along with my bullet proof vest and my belt with my gun. My arms strained against his pull as he grabbed both of my wrists and shoved them together. Then I felt a different set of hands on me, Victoria, as she placed something cold and hard around my wrists. I heard it tighten and instantly knew that it was a zip tie. After that I heard a tearing sound, and then my head was pulled back as she placed duct tape over my mouth. I hoped that it didn't alarm them in any way that I had not put up an ounce of a fight. I was happy for the tape because it helped my mouth from turning up into a smile. They failed to pat me down and I was happy to know that I still had a weapon on me.

When the doors opened I realized that it was part of the hotel I had not seen yet and I assumed that it was the basement. Everything was made out of concrete. The ceiling had duct work hanging low enough that James had to slightly bend his head down to fit. They lead me about another hundred yards. My eyes went wide with what I saw. It looked like a small jail cell. There was about four separate cells and a desk that sat in front, facing them. My eyes went wide at both Victoria and James; they had not spoken a single word since Victoria had entered the elevator.

Victoria walked over to one of the cells, pulled some keys out of her pocket and opened it. She looked over at James her mouth in a big smile and nodded towards the cell. James opened the large desk drawer and shoved my jackets and belt inside. James grip on my hands tightened then shoved me quickly into the cell with him close behind me. I stumbled, but James caught me before I fell. He spun me around quickly and then my stomach was met with his knee. I double over in pain then fell to my knees. He walked out of the cell and closed it. I gritted my teeth and excepted the pain as I righted myself.

I stood there and listened to the conversation between Victoria and James.

"Vic, Aro wants you to stay down here and keep an eye on her. He now knows everything and then during the meeting he wants her up there so that she and the doctor will set an example."

"Don't you think it's a little strange that she thought she could take us all down with the help of a doctor? Is Aro worried at all that this might be a set up?" Victoria asked and I was impressed, she was actually smart.

"No, he said that he knows that they can't charge him with anything. Plus, he said he really doesn't think the FBI would want to put any innocent bystanders at harm in such a public place. He's also had men on the lookout within a four block radius and there is nothing out of the ordinary."

I grinned widely because I knew he couldn't see my face in the dim cell. Aro, thinks he's so smart.

"I don't know, James. Something doesn't feel right about this," Victoria whispered.

"Look, Vic, I don't have time for this right now. I need to get back to the suite and make sure the men are there keeping it secure," he yelled then looked at his watch. "I will be back in a half hour to take her to see Aro." He gestured to over to me.

"All right, I will walk you to the elevator," she told him. Then quickly she launched herself towards James and attacked his mouth with hers. I looked away, but I could still hear their heated sloppy kisses.

"Don't think about doing anything. I will only be a minute," she pointed over to me as she narrowed her eyes.

Once they were out of site I finally let my body relax even if it was for a minute. I sat down on the bench. It was awkward because of my hands were still tied behind my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose.

"Hey, I know you." I jumped and my eyes popped open. I looked to the cell next to me and my stomach clenched as I took at the fragile form in the next cell. Riley. His hair was longer than I remember and the long strands that fell in front of his face were stuck to his forehead. He was thin and looked malnourished. He was wearing jeans that looked to small and they were covered in filth. His shirt was a dingy brown with several holes scattered all over it. His skin was a splotchy brown which showed that he hadn't bathed for quite some time. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the bench with his bare feet drawn up towards his body. I stared at his piercing blue eyes and he realized I couldn't answer him.

"Your Bree's teacher, Ms. Swan, right?" I nodded. "I thought you were dead. I mean I know that you survived the basement of our store, but I had heard them talking about how you had died in a car accident. We actually lost hope after that." My heart sank at his declaration. "That's why I am actually down here. You see, I tried to escape and they beat me until I was close to death, but my dad stopped them. He told them he would take the blame, so they ended up beating him. After that they didn't trust me so they stuck me in here and told my dad if anyone of us tried to escape again he would have me killed. My mom and sister probably already think I am dead." He whispered when he said those last words then looked down at his lap.

"Awe, I see that you have met Riley." My head snapped towards Victoria. "Oh, wait, you've already met," she stated as she walked closer to my cell. Then she turned her attention to Riley. "Shut up, boy or you won't get dinner," she sneered and walked back to the desk sitting in the chair behind it.

For the next thirty minutes there was an uncomfortable silence as I thought of a way to get him out of here with all of us without being harmed.

James came in, opened my cell and took me to the club where Aro's meeting was being held.

As we walked in I noticed it was brighter than in a normal club and it was eerily quiet.

As I was being pulled towards Aro and his family I winced at the pressure as the plastic dug into my wrists. I began to search the club for Edward. I found him close to the bar his eyes never leaving my form. His expression was mixed from concern, anger and fear. I held my ground. I was doing this for us.

"This woman who stands before us has betrayed us all. She actually has quite a long story, but I will spare you the drawn out boring story so that you all can still enjoy a relaxing evening." He paused. "Anthony get up here, I will need you close by."

I watched as Edward bolted up the stairs and stood to the right of Aro.

My eyes went to Aro as he pulled out a large serrated knife then handed it to James. I swallowed hard and then felt the cold metal against my neck. I closed my eyes then felt the blade being removed; my hair tugged back and then felt it being sliced across and away from my scalp. I watched my hair fall to the floor.

"This woman here is Isabella Swan," Aro yelled.

I heard people gasp and nothing more as James leaned into my ear. His hot breath on my ear made my insides churn.

"Hmm, you are lovely. And I want you to know that before I kill you I will have my way with you in any possible way imaginable. It will be slow and I will enjoy every moment of it." He licked my earlobe and bile rose into my throat. All of a sudden I was being jerked back towards the door we came in. I looked towards Edward and saw that Alec and Felix had their hands on him.

We entered back into the elevator. James shoved me to the furthest wall and pressed his body up against mine. I groaned in pain as he ripped the tape from my mouth then he pressed his disgusting, dry lips to mine. I froze. His hands were all over me, I let him, knowing that I had to get back to the basement to help Riley.

He grabbed whatever hair I had left and yanked my head back as he assaulted my neck. He nipped my neck with his teeth. I was trying to block it out and prayed as hard as I could that the elevator would open soon.

"James, what about Victoria?" I gasped out realizing that I was holding my breath. His stench was worse than anything I had ever smelled.

"Shutup!" He spat, pulled away from me and back handed me across my face, I fell to the floor. I tasted blood and felt my bottom lip swell and split.

The doors opened up. My adrenaline started pumping. This was my chance. I pulled my knees towards my chest, slipped my bounded hands passed my bum and over my feet bringing my hands out in front of me. I pushed my feet into the floor and jumped up. This happened in a matter of seconds. James was approaching the entrance, facing away from me. I fisted my hands, spun around and knocked James in the ear. He flew across the elevator, but quickly turned to me with an animalistic glare on his face. He swung his fist; I ducked, grabbed my glock from under my pant leg, kneeled on the floor and pumped bullets from my gun into James' chest. He flew back and landed against the wall of the elevator.

Blood was everywhere. I heard the doors ding. I shot my foot out to stop the doors from closing. I heard Victoria screaming as she ran down the hall towards me. I grabbed James' arm and with all my strength and adrenaline in my body I pulled him out from the elevator. The doors closed. I dropped James' bleeding body.

With my gun still in hand I turned towards the direction of the jail cells. As soon as I turned I felt Victoria knock the gun from my hands. It flew and hit the wall. Victoria spun around and all I saw was her red hair as it whipped around her body and then she landed a kick right into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me as I landed to the floor. I spotted my glock and scrambled towards it. I failed to reach it as I felt a blow to my face by Victoria's foot. The blow didn't impair me as I reached out a grabbed her foot with my hands. I felt pride surge through me because my hands were still bound together.

I yanked her foot towards me which made her body land to the floor with a thud. Everything was surreal and in slow motion. I climbed on top of her body and straddled her at her waist. I swung my fists back and forth landing hard blows to her face. Blood splattered across my clothes and face. My rage started taking over so I knew I had to stop before it completely consumed me. By now she was knocked out cold.

Climbing off of her I reached for my glock and stood up. I knew she would wake up and come for me again. I didn't want to risk that so I aimed my gun to the middle of her chest, at her sternum and pumped a few rounds into her. The deafening noise of gun shots bounced off the concrete walls.

I placed my gun back into the strap at my ankle and went over to James' body then searched him. I found the knife that he had used to cut my hair off with in the back of his pants. Holding the knife towards my chest I moved it back and forth sawing off the zip tie. The knife was extremely sharp and cut the tie quickly. I used my shirt to wipe the blood from my face.

I rubbed my red, raw wrists and turned towards Victoria's lifeless body. I reached inside her front pockets and found the keys to the jail cells.

I made my way down the hall and saw Riley standing at the door to his cell. He looked to me with fear; uncertain of whom I was at first. Then recognition dawned on him.

"Ms. Swan, are you okay?"

"Yes, Riley, I am more than okay. Don't worry about me; let's just get you out of here." I reached out with the keys and unlocked the cell.

"Bella?" I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me, but my attention on him was short lived as I took in the two men behind him. Felix and Alec. Felix had his gun pointed to Edward's head and Alec had his gun pointed at me.

This is going to be interesting. I smiled.

**oOOoOOo**

∞**Emmett and Jasper∞**

Emmett and Jasper we standing in the hallway that lead to Aro's suite; their backs were flush against the wall. They both were wearing the standard FBI uniform that Bella was wearing plus a pair of safety glasses.

There was silence in the hallway as ten agents waited for Agent Clearwater to get the all clear to bust in.

Both men were concerned for the men that were down stairs getting ready to take Aro and his family down, but they both were anxious and had adrenaline pumping thoroughly through their veins.

Agent Clearwater had an ear piece placed in her ear so that she could hear when Agent Black and the others went in. It all had to be timed right, that way Aro's men in the suite wouldn't alert him to the busts and vice versa.

Jasper leaned over and whispered to Emmett. "Hey, man, I am going straight for Alice."

Emmett turned to look his friend in the eyes and reassured him with a nod. "Ok, then I got your back man."

Just as they turned their attention back to Clearwater she raised her fist and counted off with her fingers.

1…2…3

And on three the two men ahead of the group busted through the door easily.

Inside five men rushed towards them with their guns raised.

"Put down your guns," Clearwater yelled. "Put. Down. Your. Guns. NOW!" They all conceded and with five thuds their guns dropped to the floor.

"Put your hands up," she demanded. They didn't have to be told twice. She looked back over to her team. "Cuff 'em boys." Her team made it over to Aro's men and pulled their hands together and cuffed them effectively.

"Clearwater, sir, I am going to find Alice," Jasper blurted and Agent Clearwater nodded.

As Jasper bolted to the rooms, Emmett was right on his heels. Jasper swung the first door open. It was empty, but he went to the bathroom to check. Still nothing.

When they reached the fourth and final door they did the same. Both men held their guns out in front, not knowing what to expect as they reached the last bathroom. They pushed the door open and saw three figures huddle behind the footed cast iron tub.

"Alice, baby."

With the sound of Jasper's voice Alice jumped to her feet and looked into the eyes of the one she had been longing for.

**oOOoOOo**

∞**Edward∞**

I was standing there completely in shock. Yes I did have a gun pointed to my head and yes there was a gun pointed to Bella's head, but my shock was because I had just seen James and Victoria's corpses lying outside the elevator. Bella had done that and all while she was probably tied up. Evidence was written in blood all over her body.

I knew she was the strongest woman emotionally, but now I somehow couldn't get it out of my mind that she was the strongest woman physically as well.

When she looked at us standing before her, her expression was flat, emotionless.

She turned her head slightly to a little boy, whom I assumed was Riley and whispered something to him. He retreated back into the cell until I couldn't see him within the darkness.

When she turned back around I noticed that her right hand lingered behind her. The look in her eyes was fierce.

Alec broke the silence that lingered in the air. "Isabella, it would be wise of you to step into that cell and dispose of all your weapons."

"Well, Alec, I believe we have a difference in opinion on what would be wise in this situation," she smiled. She actually had a genuine smile. This was an entire different side that I had not yet seen from her. It was strong, scary and a huge turn on all at the same time, but I feared for her life at the time.

"Bella, maybe we should listen to them," I suggested.

Her eyes shifted to mine. Then ever so slowly she removed her hand from behind her back and revealed the same knife that James had used on her.

"Put it down," Felix yelled from behind me.

She didn't, but then she brought it up to her head. As one hand held the rest of her hair the other, with the knife sliced through her hair just as close as James had done. She lifted her hand and let the rest of her hair fall from her fingers. Her eyes never left mine. I watched her hair fall and I believed that Felix and Alec were distracted as well.

As soon as the hair reached the floor I heard something whoosh past my ear and saw Bella bend over at the waist with such elegant grace. I heard a thud behind me and turned to see what it was.

There lay Felix, dead, with the knife in his right eye. I reached in my jacket for my glock and whipped back around pointing my gun at Alec. Shots fired out. I had hit Alec in the temple and crumpled to the floor.

I turned and looked at Bella and smiled. She smiled back, but then her face twisted into shear agony. She dropped her gun, clenched her stomach with both hands and fell to the floor.

I rushed to her side as well as Riley. I pulled off my jacket, removed her hands from her stomach and placed my wadded up jacket on her stomach.

I looked at Riley. "Can you put as much pressure on this as you can?" He was in shock, but still nodded.

I went to stand up to get my phone out of my pocket, but Bella grabbed my wrist pulling my body back to hers.

She smiled at me. "I saved you."

I smiled back. "Yes you did and that was quite impressive, Love."

She narrowed her eyes and sucked in a breath. When her eyes opened they were sad.

"I love you Edward." There was so much blood seeping out of her and onto the cold basement floor.

"I love you too, Bella." I had tears rolling down my face. "Stay with me. You'll be fine." I tightened my hand around hers.

"Edward, I don't think I am going to make it this time." Her face was ashen and her lips were blue. "I'm cold." I reached down and cupped her cheek with my hand. She was indeed, cold as ice.

"Hang in there." I got my phone out and quickly explained to Agent Black where we were and that we needed an ambulance.

"It's getting dark," she whispered.

"No, Bella, you need to hang on. I need you. I want you in my life. You can't leave me. I will be lost without you. Please, please stay with me," I pleaded.

"I will always be with you Edward," she stated as she placed her hand over my heart.

**oOOoOOo**

**One more chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25 Putting an End To

**A/N: Final Chapter. Please leave a review and let me know if you liked my story. Also leave a review if you are interested in reading another story from me. I love writing all this and hope to keep writing more.**

**Tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 25 Putting an End To**

∞**Bella∞**

_I knew I wasn't awake because in my sleep my entire life passed by me in my dreams. Times from my first birthday where I was covered from head to toe in chocolate cake. My face concealed an innocent, beautiful smile while I looked adoringly at my parents as they sang 'Happy Birthday' and took pictures. Then it flashed to my first day of kindergarten - the first time my dad took me shooting - my mom trying to bake cookies with me - high school - my first date - camping trips in Phoenix- high school graduation - college graduation - leaving Phoenix - moving to Forks. And that's when my happy, beautiful dream turned into darkness._

_The nightmare replayed everything that had happened since the first day I met Bree Newton. Hardly any of it was happy besides the times I would spend with Edward. Those were the good memories, but there were so few of those compared with the bad. It was overwhelming. My lungs felt constricted and I could feel my heart beat pick up pounding hard against my chest._

_My nightmare turned to something unknown, something that I never had witnessed, but nonetheless was extremely horrifying._

_Bright flames lit up the sky in Forks as the house was being smothered and broken down by flames. It was so bright I had to turn my face away from it. I then jerked my head back towards the flames and saw two figures, which were encased in flames; emerge from the now crumbling, fiery house. Their screams pierced my ears so much that I had to put my hands over my ears to muffle them. Both of them were running frantically around as they made their way towards me. I tried taking steps backwards, but instead of them getting further away they were approaching me faster. Once they were about 3 feet from me they halted their movements, stopped screaming and stared at me. Their eyes were no longer in their sockets, having been burned away. When their hollow eyes looked blankly into mine I screamed at the realization, these fiery figures were my parents. My hand flew to my mouth. The only sound came from the crackling of the fire and the sound of the house falling into ashes, crumbling to the ground._

_Both of them standing there made me feel as if I was in Hell. The fire was licking at them in sharp shades of orange, yellow and reds, like the burning sun. I could feel the heat emanating off their bodies, the smell of iron and salt as their blood boiled, seeing their flesh melting, and falling off their bones. Seeing this I knew I was definitely in Hell._

_They reached out towards me. I couldn't tell anymore which one was my dad or mom anymore. I backed away and was surprised this time that I was able to put some distance between us._

_My steps halted when I heard them speak in unison. "Bella we will always love you."_

_Hell!_

_Everything went black._

**oOOoOOo**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

This sound was awfully familiar and I realized that it actually made me quite irritated. I was in the hospital. Again. I wondered how long I was out this time.

It was still black. I could hear the distinct sounds of the hospital in the background. I willed my body to move. First, I started with my toes. They wiggled. Then I rotated my ankles. Good. Then I wiggled my fingers. I felt myself smile. My eyes remained shut and I concentrated on sitting up. I put my hands flat against the bed and pushed. Bad idea. An electric current shot through my abdomen. The pain was agonizing and unbearable. It made me cry out in horror. My eyes shot open for the first time since being conscious and I fell back onto the bed trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. I clenched my stomach as I moaned, willing the pain to subside. I barely processed the footsteps as they entered the room.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice calmed me a little, but the pain was still there.

"Make the pain stop," I groaned.

He left the room. Why did he leave? Did he not hear me? I was in pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my best to control the pain.

Edward came back in. "Sorry, Bella, I had to get the nurse to get some more morphine. Jessica, hurry up."

Jessica? The same nurse I had the first time? I was in Forks.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see her injecting a syringe into my IV.

I looked over and saw Edward at the foot of my bed with a concerned look on his face. He was wearing green scrubs and his white lab coat. He was looking over at Jessica while he spoke.

"The morphine should start to work in a few minutes. It might make you a little sleepy, but you need your rest," he stated, then turned to the chart in his hands and started writing.

The pain subsided and my body released all the tension.

I sighed and brought my hand up to my head. I wanted to run my hands through my hair, but as soon my fingers grazed the top of my head I realized my hair was gone. It confirmed that everything that I had dreamed was real. And if was real, did that mean my parents were burning in Hell. I shook that thought from my head quickly. My parents were great people. They loved with their whole hearts and they loved me. I wasn't going to taint my memory of them by thinking they were burning in Hell. I closed my eyes and felt my unshed tears slide down my cheeks. When I opened them I saw Edward staring at me. He looked sad.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

I shook my head. "No, actually I am not. I am extremely confused right now. How did I get back to Forks? How longed have I been out?" I paused and groaned. "Please tell me I haven't been in a coma."

Edward smiled and all the sadness that was there before was gone.

"You truly amaze me. You have been through Hell and back, yet you still seem to be your old stubborn self. And sorry to tell you, but you have been in a coma. It was a drug induced coma. You suffered from a horrendous gunshot wound to your abdomen. He shot at close range. We had to remove one of your kidneys and part of your small intestines had to be removed. You lost a lot of blood. You have been out for a week. They had sent you to Sunrise Hospital in Las Vegas, but my dad and I thought it would be better for you to be here home in Forks. So we had you transferred the day after your surgery by helicopter."

Tears ran down my face when he had mentioned Hell, my parents.

Edward came to my side and took my hand in both of his. "Bella, did I say something wrong?" He reached out and brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

I sniffled. "Do you think my parents are in Hell?"

"What? What makes you think your parents are in Hell?"

"Edward, I had some crazy dreams. My entire life flashed before me. First, it was great and there were things that I never had remembered, but now I remember them." I let out a small chuckle. "And then it turned into an absolute nightmare." We sat there comfortably while I retold the story of the fire and my parents engulfed in it. He was patient and held my hands and I felt comforted. He also sat there and explained that all my crazy dreams were probably the side effect from the pain medication that they had me on.

"You know as well as I do your parents were upstanding, loving people and there is no way that they are in Hell. The only people that would go to Hell are people like Aro." I flinched when I heard his name.

As we sat there Edward filled me in on what happened after I was shot. Apparently Aro and his family tried to escape, but failed. When the FBI caught up with them Aro, his brother's and sister pulled their guns on them and they all were shot dead. Their entire henchman watched the showdown and they all knew they weren't protected anymore so a lot of them confessed to the crimes that they were ordered to do. They would be sentenced at a later date.

I revealed to Edward that I had completely felt naked without any hair, but he comforted me by telling me he thought it was quite sexy in a G.I. Jane sort of way. I just laughed and went with it. He kept rubbing my head and he said it felt like carpet. I punched him in the arm for that. He laughed, and then kissed me again.

As for the Newton's they got out alive and I was to be expecting them soon to visit.

Alice was safe and in good health along with her baby.

Edward also briefed me about Emmett and Jasper. They apparently were a part of the FBI team that rescued Lauren and Bree as well as Alice. I remembered while I was in Las Vegas that they were waiting for their new recruits to help with our numbers, but were never told their names. It was Emmett and Jasper. I knew they wouldn't be able to stay away since both of their loved ones were involved.

At the end of our conversation I was wiped out and the morphine was still buzzing away. Edward and I had moved positions and he was sitting with his back up against the bed with his arm over my shoulder. It was great to have him this close and to have the stress of our Vegas life tucked away. We kissed and reveled in each other's touch, happy to be alive and to have made it through Hell. As we were lip locked we heard a knock on the door. We pulled away from each other and looked at the door. The Newton's peered in with smiles on their faces. A complete opposite of what I had seen in the few months. And when I looked at them I knew that all the pain I had suffered through was worth it. Their young family was alive, happy and together.

During their visit they said their 'thank you' over and over again. I told them it was all worth it now that they were safe and had each other. They expressed that they had a lot of guilt for what had happened to themselves, my family as well as Edward's. I hoped that through their healing process that they would be able to let go their guilt. I wanted them to keep coming to visit me and hoped to spend some time with Bree, but they informed me that they had sold their store and they had to move. There was a lot of gossip going around Forks and they couldn't bear living here while they were trying to heal. They needed a fresh start and said that they were going to go live with family in Florida, but they would still send letters and keep in touch as much as they could.

It was sad for me to know that they were leaving, but I was still happy for them. It also made me think about my future. First thing I knew that I wanted to do was marry Edward, then rebuild my parents house- probably make a bigger version of it though- and change my career.

**One year later.**

My parent's house was rebuilt and very large. I was happy. The back yard was exquisite. Flowers were everywhere and I found out that Edward had a great green thumb.

We were getting married in two weeks in our back yard. I was beyond relieved and I was busy. Alice was busy helping me with the plans. She amazed me. She went to work, took care of her baby, Elizabeth and helped plan the wedding. I was so happy. Edward was happy. Carlisle insisted that I was like a daughter to him and wanted to walk me down the aisle. I cried at the realization that my own father couldn't do that, but I was happy to have Carlisle there and he did truly feel like a father to me.

Work was busy and I stayed on my feet all day long. Just a couple of days before our wedding I walked into the house and was greeted by Edward at the door. I smiled.

"Hey, I thought you had to work tonight."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my nose as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I do, I was on my way out, but I had to see you before my long shift." He tapped my name tag. "I love you, Officer Swan."

I shook my head. "I love you too, but it's Chief Swan-Cullen to you." He smiled and silenced me with a kiss.

**The End.**


	26. New Story Alert

**Check out my new story under my profile.**

_Ladybug_

Sudden tragedy in Bella's life brings her to Forks. Has her passed been put behind her or will her young childhood come back to haunt her.

Rated M for dark themes, horror, violence, language and mature situations.


End file.
